Entre Calderos y Pergaminos
by valitos
Summary: "Hermione desea dar sus EXTASIS, pero no quiere volver a Hogwarts… ¿Habrá alguna manera de hacerlo sin asistir a clases?, ¿Aceptará el profesor de Pociones su proposición?"
1. Capítulo 1

\- Minerva por favor, piénsalo. – insistía Hermione por enésima vez – no me voy a vestir con uniforme, ya no tengo edad.

\- Hermione, las reglas del colegio son para todos sin excepción. No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Hermione bufó, ya no sabía qué más hacer para convencer a Minerva de que ella no iba a usar el uniforme de Hogwarts. A sus casi veinte años, ya no era una niñita para estar vistiéndose con blusas y faldas de escuela, además, sólo debía cursar medio año, lo suficiente para poder rendir los exámenes finales y poder obtener sus EXTASIS.

\- Muy bien Minerva, esta conversación llega hasta aquí. Voy a encontrar la forma de hacer los exámenes sin la necesidad de hacer el ridículo.- terminó por decir Hermione, levantándose de su silla – hasta luego Minerva, espero volverte a ver pronto – y apresuradamente, salió de la dirección del colegio con destino a Hogsmeade. Ron debía llevar un rato esperándola en el bar.

Hermione estaba decidida a no darse por vencida. Había hablado con medio mundo mágico, y todos le habían dicho lo mismo: no había manera de que rindiera sus EXTASIS sin asistir al colegio.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo te fue? - Preguntó Ron en cuanto se encontraron en las tres escobas.

\- ¡Igual!, ¡No hay manera de hacerla entrar en razón!- espetó Hermione, mientras se sentaban en una mesa apartada y Ron pedía a Rosmerta un par de cervezas de mantequilla.

\- En realidad no sé para que te obsesionas con sacar los EXTASIS, si con la condecoración como héroes de guerra que nos proporcionaron puedes trabajar en lo que sea, Herms…

Hermione rodó los ojos, entendía que a Ron no le apasionara la idea de terminar sus estudios, para entrar a los Chudley Cannons no necesitaba siquiera haber terminado los TIMOS…

\- Ron, te vuelvo a repetir, los trofeos de guerra no sirven para estudiar Medimagia, además, tú sabes que para mí es importante, ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

\- Claro que entiendo Herms – le dijo, aunque la verdad era que no le importaba mucho, él sabía que después de la boda, ella no iba a tener tiempo para estudiar y mantener la casa y los niños.

\- La verdad es que ya no se qué hacer, creo que voy a tener que aceptar el tener que usar el maldito uniforme.

\- A menos, claro, de que convenzas a la profesora McGonagall de que puedas dar los exámenes vía lechuza… jajaja- Ron reía con ganas su broma.

\- ¡Oh Ron!,¡eres un genio! – exclamó Hermione mientras se ponía de pie y abandonaba las Tres Escobas.- Nosé cómo no se me ocurrió antes…- iba hablando sola, ya sin darse cuenta de que dejaba a un Ron con los ojos y la boca abierta sin entender nada.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall estaba en su oficina cuando escuchó que alguien subía corriendo por las escaleras de caracol, pero cuando observó entrar a Hermione, se dio cuenta por su expresión que lo que le iba a decir, no le iba a gustar mucho…

\- Minerva, es lo más conveniente y lógico. Piénsalo por favor, de verdad que necesito esos EXTASIS y esta es la única manera de obtenerlo sin la necesidad de venir a clases. A los muggles les funciona bien, solo necesito los temarios que entran en cada examen y las fechas en los cuales debo venir a darlos. Si quieres yo hablo personalmente con cada profesor.

Minerva vio en los ojos de Hermione la desesperación de la chica, de verdad quería ayudarla, y si esta era una manera de hacerlo… ¿por qué no?

-Bien, hablare con el ministro, pero de antemano te digo que no va a ser fácil y… - Hermione no la dejo terminar de hablar, se le arrojo a los brazos y le dio un apretón que casi la deja sin aliento.

\- Lo siento- le dijo avergonzada – voy a ver a Ron y Harry para contarles- y salió corriendo de la dirección.

Harry, Ginny y Ron la esperaban en la Madriguera, Ron se había encargado de ponerlos al día con las últimas novedades, claro, sin decirles que había sido una broma la de decirle a Hermione de tomar clases por lechuza, les había dicho que era una idea suya para que Hermione pudiera terminar sus exámenes. Pero el resultado era el mismo, estaban todos ansiosos por saber que le había dicho la directora.

En cuanto llegó, Ginny se le tiro encima atropellándola con preguntas. Ron y Harry sonreían. Hermione se sentó a explicarles a los chicos que la directora había aceptado su propuesta y que iba a hablar con el ministro en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. No era seguro, pero algo es algo.

\- Hermy, no sé por qué no quieres volver al colegio…- le dijo Ginny en cuanto tuvo oportunidad y estuvieron solas – si sólo tienes un año más que yo…

\- Ginny por favor entiéndeme, ya no parezco una adolecente para llevar uniforme, y no es por ti… además, gracias al uso del giratiempo en tercero, tengo un año más de edad, y si tomamos en cuenta el año que nos ha costado la reconstrucción de Hogwarts… ya casi estoy por cumplir los veinte… ¿cómo crees que me vería de uniforme?- le pregunto Hermione.

Ginny la miró, era cierto, Hermione luego de terminada la guerra ya había cumplido los dieciocho, sumado el año del giratiempo y el año que demoró la reconstrucción del colegio, en septiembre cumpliría los veinte… ya no era una niña, ya era una mujer. Pero igual Ginny la seguía viendo como una hermana, y las hermanas, para una, nunca crecen….

-Está bien, esperemos que todo marche bien y puedas dar tus exámenes- le dijo Ginny con un suspiro – ahora ve con Ron, que te espera en su cuarto…- le dijo con voz picarona, recibiendo un almohadonazo de parte de Hermione…

Sí, ella aun era una niña cuando quería…


	2. Capítulo 2

Hermione abrió la puerta del cuarto de Ron con sigilo. Sabía que era muy tarde y que probablemente, Ron ya estaría dormido, pero no había estado con él en todo el día, y necesitaba su compañía.

\- Hey, ¿estás despierto?- le dijo en un susurro.

\- Te esperaba- le contestó Ron, haciéndole un espacio en su cama.

Hermione se desvistió y se acurrucó a su lado. Hacía tiempo que ellos acostumbraban a dormir juntos, no es que pasara algo más entre ellos, sólo que desde el término de la guerra, ya no soportaban dormir solos. ¿Qué mejor compañía que tu novio para que te mime y comparta tus noches?

Hermione se dio vuelta para mirar a Ron a los ojos.

– Gracias - le dijo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. No era un beso apasionado, sino uno de agradecimiento por acompañarla en esta idea suya de terminar sus exámenes. Ron no perdió el tiempo y aprovechó esto para profundizar el beso posicionándose sobre Hermione,

\- No tienes que darlas, tú sabes que eres lo más importante para mí.- le sonrió y le acarició los pómulos… le daba pequeños besos por su cara, bajando hacia su cuello para terminar besando el inicio de sus pechos. Con un suspiro, subió sus manos por debajo del pijama de Hermione hasta rozar los pequeños pezones, que con el leve contacto reaccionaron endureciéndose inmediatamente. Ron aprovechando esto, comenzó un suave masaje con la palma de las manos, sin dejar de besarla.

\- Eres tan hermosa Herms… - sus besos continuaban pidiendo más. Hermione no sabía qué hacer, no se podía concentrar como lo estaba Ron, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado hoy…estaba tan cerca, sólo un año… un año para poder entrar a estudiar Medimagia y encontrar la cura para ir a buscar a sus padres.

Ron se dio cuenta que Hermione no estaba reaccionando a sus caricias y se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

\- Lo siento Ron, pero no puedo. –le dijo – No mientras no tenga a mis padres conmigo. No dejo de pensar en ello, no me puedo concentrar.

\- ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de que hayas obliviado a tus padres? ¿Crees acaso que voy a estar esperándote eternamente a que te decidas por fin a hacer algo? – Ron estaba ya perdiendo los estribos - ¿Qué pasará cuando nos casemos? ¿O acaso piensas dilatar esto también?

Hermione miraba a Ron con cara de asombro, no entendía por qué reaccionaba así. Ella sólo necesitaba tiempo, pero con cada pregunta que él le hacía, un cúmulo de sensaciones iba llenando su pecho hasta que no pudo más…

\- Ron, no estoy dando por hecho de que nunca va a pasar, solo estoy diciendo que en este momento no estoy lista. Estoy muy nerviosa por todo lo que pueda pasar y tu no me estas ayudando mucho que digamos con esta actitud. - le dijo ya un poco enfadada.

\- ¿Actitud?, ¿Qué actitud? Yo solo te digo que no aguanto más. Primero fue la reconstrucción del colegio, luego conseguir que des los exámenes y ahora, que no estás preparada hasta que tengas a tus padres… ¿Qué va a ser después? ¿Qué espere hasta que te gradúes? ¡Por favor! ¡Nadie puede aguantar tanto!

Ante esta descarga de acusaciones, Hermione solo atinó a levantarse de la cama. Estaba muy dolida por las cosas que le había dicho Ron, con un hechizo no verbal se vistió. No quería ni mirarlo a la cara y que viera sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, Se encaminó hacia la puerta y sujetando el pomo tomó aire, contó hasta tres y mirando por última vez a los ojos de Ron le espetó.

– Si esto es lo que piensas, no tengo nada más que hacer contigo, esto se terminó. – abrió la puerta y salió de allí dando un portazo.

No sabía a dónde ir, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir a casa de Harry, estaba segura que sería bien recibida.

Harry por supuesto la recibió con los brazos abiertos sin hacer ninguna pregunta, pero se imaginaba de qué iba la pelea con Ron. Él ya le había contado que cada vez que intentaba algo con Herms, ella le rehusaba. En cierto modo, la entendía. Para una chica era un paso importante, pero también sabía que su amigo no era una persona muy paciente que digamos. También era sabido que por ser jugador de Quiddich tenía varias chicas detrás de él, si Hermione no le daba lo que quería, otra se lo daría sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero eso era algo que no iba a decirle a su amiga, no la iba a presionar a hacer algo que ella no estaba preparada, además, a nadie le gusta enterarse de esas cosas de su hermana. Y Hermione era eso para él, la hermana que nunca tuvo.

Pensando en cómo iba a abordar el tema, la dejó descansar en el cuarto que ella siempre ocupaba y se fue a dormir, ya hablarían cuando ella estuviera lista.

Hermione después de darse un largo baño, se refugió en su cama.

En la oscuridad, se puso a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido.

Era cierto que ella siempre se había negado a dar el paso definitivo con Ron, pero no era que no quisiera. Ella lo amaba, ella lo sabía, pero no se sentía preparada. La cuestión no era sólo física, sino que emocionalmente sentía que no podía hacer nada. Sentía que le faltaba algo, y ella sabía el qué.

Sus padres, el gran pilar de su vida, eso es lo que faltaba, no se sentía completa sin ellos.

Debía hablar con Ron y explicarle que le pasaba, pero dolían tanto sus palabras… no quería terminar con él, eso lo tenía claro, pero no iba a dejar que la tratara así.

Ya más tranquila, con las ideas claras, se acomodó en la cama y se dispuso a dormir, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo. Levantándose, se dirigió a la habitación de Harry. Sabía que a veces Ginny se quedaba con él y rogaba que esta noche no fuera una de esas…

\- ¿Harry, estás despierto?- preguntó con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta del dormitorio de Harry, acompañando la pregunta con pequeños golpes.

Harry abrió lentamente la puerta encontrándose a una sonrojada Hermione, parada como una niña pequeña en su puerta.

\- ¿Qué pasa cielo? –preguntó extrañado

\- No puedo dormir… - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida en los labios - Por favor, ¿Me dejas quedarme contigo esta noche? Te prometo no molestar.- estaba tan avergonzada, con la edad que tenía y se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña que ve monstruos en el armario.

\- Claro que sí cielo, pasa. – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Tal vez era la oportunidad para hablar de lo que había pasado…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2.- La idea de Hermione.

Severus Snape se dirigía hacia la dirección cuando se encontró de frente con la profesora de Runas Antiguas Batihsheba Babling. Se miraron fijamente por un momento, y sin decir una palabra siguió su camino.

Se dio cuenta de que la profesora iba en su misma dirección…

\- ¿También te citaron en la dirección Severus?-Le preguntó Batihsheba.

\- ¿No es obvio? Si no fuera así, ¿Por qué estaría hoy en el colegio?- Severus siguió caminando como si nada…

\- Filuis me contó que también lo habían citado… ¿Será algo grave?- insistía la profesora.

Severus Snape chasqueó la lengua con exasperación.

\- ¿Porqué no esperas a que lleguemos con Minerva?, está claro que nadie sabe por el porqué de la citación…- le dijo Severus. Ya estaba más que molesto con los comentarios de la profesora, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que era una impertinente?

Una vez en la puerta del despacho de la directora, ambos esperaron pacientemente que llegaran los demás profesores, ya que era obvio que todos habían sido convocados.

Severus no dejaba de pensar el motivo de esta situación. El colegio estaba ya reconstruido, las clases se reanudarían en dos semanas y estaba todo listo para comenzar el año sin problemas. Ya se había encargado él de enviar cada carta vía lechuza tanto a los alumnos nuevos y a los antiguos, los horarios y la lista de los materiales necesarios para su reincorporación al colegio. No tenía nada pendiente en sus obligaciones… así que no entendía este llamado de última hora, y además, convocar a todo el profesorado… espera, "_no todos los profesores"_, se dijo Severus… a medida que iban llegando se dio cuenta que habían unas cuantas ausencias: no estaba Rolanda Hotch, ni Hagrid (que últimamente no se separaba de Minerva), y tampoco Sibyll y el profesor Binns… por lo que pudo dilucidar que no era una reunión de personal común y corriente, estaba sumergido en estos pensamientos, cuando la puerta del despacho de Minerva se abrió y con voz firme pidió que pasasen al interior.

Severus se quedó en una pieza al ver que en el interior del despacho se encontraba Minerva junto con Kingsley Shaklebolt, actual ministro de magia.

\- Adelante, pasen por favor y pónganse cómodos.- les pidió Minerva a la vez que les ofrecía una taza de té servido en una mesita circular al lado de su escritorio.

Todos los profesores se sentaron en las sillas dispuestas para ello, excepto Severus. Él prefería quedarse de pie al final de la estancia, en donde podía tener una vista general del despacho y de la reunión en sí… no por algo había sido espía diecisiete años, y esas costumbres no se quitan de la noche a la mañana. Minerva que ya estaba acostumbrada a las actitudes de Severus así que no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír hacia adentro y se acomodó nuevamente en su sillón.

\- Los he citado aquí porque tenemos una propuesta de una alumna de la que debemos conversar. Supongo que ya todos saben que Hermione Granger quiere terminar sus estudios y rendir los EXTASIS.- todos los profesores asintieron, excepto Severus que solamente lanzó un bufido mientras se cruzaba de brazos. - Bien, el punto es que ella ya está por cumplir los veinte años de edad, por lo que sobrepasa por mucho al promedio de edad de los alumnos de séptimo…

\- No le veo el problema, todos sabemos las razones de su atraso en su educación – dijo el profesor Flitwick mirando a todos los demás profesores.

\- Es cierto Minerva, no creo que la edad sea un motivo para negarle la educación a un alumno, menos a una tan brillante como la señorita Granger – lo apoyó Séptima Vector.

\- No se trata de eso, es un poco más complejo, y ahí es donde entran ustedes… verán, Hermione me ha pedido explícita mente no volver al colegio, pero aún quiere rendir los exámenes…

\- ¡Pero eso es imposible!, ¿Cómo vamos a saber si está o no preparada para rendirlos? – preguntó Aurora Sinistra…

\- Bueno… - Minerva se mordió el labio disimuladamente. No sabía cómo plantearles la idea de Hermione… miró al ministro pidiendo ayuda.

\- Lo que Minerva quiere decir, es que Hermione plantea la idea de dar los exámenes vía lechuza. – expuso el Ministro.

\- ¡Eso es ridículo! - Dijo Severus Snape - ¡La arrogancia de la señorita Granger no tiene límites!

\- Severus, por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decir…- pedía Minerva

\- ¿Pero cómo va a dar los exámenes?

\- ¿Cómo se le va a evaluar?

\- ¿Quién autoriza esto?

\- ¿Es esto legal?

\- ¿Está dentro de las normas del colegio?

Las preguntas de los profesores llegaban sin orden y Minerva, que sabía que esto iba a suceder, dejo que el ministro aclarara todas las dudas.

\- A ver… ¡Orden!- gritó Kingsley – Yo estoy aquí para aclarar sus dudas y solicitar su ayuda en esto…

\- No cuentes conmigo Shaklebolt, si la Señorita Granger quiere rendir los EXTASIS de pociones, tendrá que asistir a clases como cualquier alumno y punto.- exclamó Severus desde el fondo del salón.

\- Severus, por favor, tan sólo escucha lo que tengo que decir…

\- Olvídalo, no cuentes conmigo, fin de la discusión. – dijo Severus, y tras un sonoro portazo, abandonó el despacho de la directora…

* * *

Minerva, que sabía que algo así iba a suceder, se tomaba la cabeza a dos manos. Por lo menos los demás profesores no se lo habían tomado tan mal, sólo Severus había reaccionado exageradamente y ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Al final, todos los profesores habían aceptado de buenas ganas la idea ofrecida por Hermione, en realidad, ellos sabían que por todo lo que había pasado la chica, someterla a un año de escuela con alumnos mucho menores e inmaduros que ella no era justo.

Ahora quedaba lo más complicado, convencer a Severus de alguna forma para que deje que Hermione tome pociones, pero no en clases como el resto del alumnado… y eso no iba a ser fácil.

Pero la directora de Hogwarts, había aprendido del mejor… y tenía su As bajo la manga, y no iba a dudar en usarlo si las cosas se ponían difíciles…

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! como ven, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo...**

**Ya vemos lo que se le ha ocurrido a Hermio.. cof cof Ron...jajaja. Todos sabemos que la idea fue de Ron, pero fue Hermione quien la puso en práctica y convenció a Minerva para que le ayude. **

**¿Que tan difíciles pondrá las cosas el profesor de Pociones?, ¿tendrá que usar Minerva ese As que guarda bajo la manga?...todas las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capítulo...**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y los crucios y las flores vía reviews, ¡gracias!**

**Valitos.**


	4. Chapter 4 El As de Minerva

El profesor Severus Snape caminaba a paso firme rumbo a las mazmorras después de la "reunión sorpresa" con Minerva.

Si hubiera sabido que iba a tener que soportar las ocurrencias de la sabelotodo Granger, se habría dejado morir en la casa de los gritos…

La verdad era que Severus se había despertado en la enfermería de Hogwarts dos meses después de terminada la Guerra. Madame Pomfrey fue la encargada de contarle al profesor de pociones como es que el fénix de Dumbledore había llegado volando de dios sabe dónde y se había dirigido inmediatamente a la casa de los gritos. Minerva no podía creer lo que veía y lo siguió encontrándose a un Severus desangrándose y al borde de la muerte. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio paso al fénix para que depositara con mucho cuidado unas gotas de sus lágrimas en la herida de su cuello. Cuándo terminó, se dio prisa en colocarle un hechizo de éxtasis y lo envió directamente a la enfermería para ser atendido. Cuando se giró a ver al fénix, éste ya se había ido.

Severus estaba agradecido de que lo hubiese salvado, sabía que la había sacado barata, podría haber sido mucho peor, viendo la cicatriz que le había dejado la serpiente del malnacido de Voldemort… sólo su voz se había resentido un poco, haciendo que sonara más profunda de lo normal.

Volvió a bufar… _Granger_… debía de haber sospechado que ella no se iba a quedar tranquila, que iría a terminar con sus estudios. Por un momento, se le pasó por la cabeza que iba a hacer cómo sus amiguitos… pero no, era mucho pedir… pero esto, rayaba en la locura... ¡no lo iba a tolerar! Debía cursar el año como el resto de los alumnos.

¿Qué carajo se había creído?

Sabía que muchos de los que combatieron en la guerra volvían ese año al colegio, su ahijado Draco era uno de ellos, no porque quisiera, la verdad sea dicha, sino que Lucius lo estaba obligando. Él no podía ser menos que un gryffindor… y al enterarse que la menor de los Weasley volvía a estudiar su último año, inmediatamente había enviado a Minerva la carta de solicitud pertinente.

Severus llego a su despacho, colocando la palma de su mano en la puerta, esta lo reconoció al instante, abriéndose para dejarle pasar. Ingresó con paso firme sacándose la capa por el camino y dejándola sobre una silla. Se sentó frente a su escritorio con la firme idea de ordenar el temario de los de primer año.

Por su parte, Minerva no iba a aguantar las rabietas de Severus, sabía que le tenía una manía especial a Harry y sus amigos, pero era hora de que se comportara como el adulto que era. Una vez terminada la reunión, se dirigió al despacho de Severus y golpeó firmemente la puerta, el profesor abrió con un toque de varita.

Al ver que Minerva entraba con paso decidido, adoptó una postura digna al estilo Severus Snape… _Indiferencia total._

\- ¿A qué debo el "honor" de tu visita, Minerva? - Dijo el profesor, poniendo énfasis en la palabra _Honor_ y mojando una pluma para escribir algo en un pergamino.

\- Severus, vengo a conversar contigo por tu comportamiento de hace un rato en mi despacho…- dijo con voz firme la mujer.

No tengo nada que decir al respecto Minerva, creo que expuse bien mi punto de vista, si Granger quiere dar su EXTASIS de pociones, debe hacerlo como cualquier alumno.- terminó diciendo esto mientras fingía escribir en un pergamino, sin mirar a la directora.

\- Severus, ¿Debo recordarte que gracias a su confesión en el Wizengamot estas ahora sentado en este escritorio? – le escupió Minerva en la cara. Severus no se podía creer que le sacara a coalición la ayuda que le había prestado Granger en el juicio que se celebró en su contra una vez que se despertó en la enfermería.

\- ¿Y yo debo recordarte que nunca pedí su ayuda? Si tú no hubieras corrido tras ese maldito pajarraco, yo estaría descansando en paz. – alegó Severus – no sé cuál es la idea de castigarme de esta manera, ya hago para ti todas las tareas de sub – director, sin mencionar las clases de los cursos que me has asignado (las más difíciles, cabe mencionar) – le dijo con un sarcasmo evidente.

\- Sabes muy bien que el profesor Slughorn está muy viejo para llevar todos los cursos de pociones, la mejor opción era que compartieras con él algún curso además de las clases de DCAO – le recordó Minerva.

\- Pues por lo mismo, al darle clases particulares a Granger, ¿no crees que estarías sobrecargando mi plan de trabajo?

\- Ya lo había pensado, pero como te fuiste tan rápido de la reunión, es que no nos dejaste tiempo para plantearte de los arreglos que habíamos pensado con el Ministro – Severus levantó la ceja izquierda tan alto que casi le roza el cabello…

\- Ilústrame… - sólo atinó a decir.

\- El ministro me dice que Harry Potter empieza su entrenamiento como Auror dentro el próximo año… - al escuchar esto, Severus puso su mejor cara de "_no me digas…_", Minerva no le hizo caso y prosiguió - por lo que el Ministro propone que por este año Harry comparta las clases de DCAO contigo.

\- ¿¡Estás de broma!? ¡Olvídalo! Prefiero darle clases particulares a sabelotodo Granger antes de compartir clases con Potter… - al ver la sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de la directora, se percató de lo que había dicho… y no pudo retractarse de ello.

\- ¡Muy bien entonces, Severus! Me alegra mucho haber conversado contigo tan civilizadamente. Te enviaré los horarios de Hermione el lunes antes de comenzar las clases.

Severus estaba hecho una estatua en su escritorio, aún no entendía como Minerva lo había hecho decir lo que había dicho, pero ahí estaba, había aceptado darle clases a la comelibros de Granger…

\- Por cierto Severus… - Al escuchar el tono de la directora, el profesor logró reaccionar y la miró de manera interrogante. – Harry ya aceptó dar clases de DCAO, pero sólo a los de primero, así que no te preocupes.- y con una sonrisa en los labios, continuó - Tienes a todos tus antiguos alumnos para "desquitarte" con ellos. – y diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta y salió del despacho.

Malditos sean Merlín y toda su puta familia…. ¿En qué se había metido?

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos, aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo!... así que ese era el As de Minerva... Harry Potter, no podía joderle más la vida al pobre Severus.. pero por lo menos le dará clases a Hermione... esperemos que no se desquite con ella. Pobre, lo que se le viene encima!.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las que comentaron, agregaron a favoritos y en alertas.**_

_**Todo review sera derivado a mi musa para que siga escribiendo como hasta ahora.**_

_**Saludos, ¡y nos estamos leyendo! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.- Amor de Hermanos.

Hermione se acurrucó al lado de Harry en la cama quien la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

– ¿estás bien cielo? – le preguntó con cautela.

\- Ahora sí, gracias por dejar que me quede aquí –le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

\- No tienes que darlas, mi casa es tu casa, y mi cama también. – le dijo en tono de broma.

La Verdad es que Harry no sabía cómo abordar el tema con Hermione, así que tomando aire le preguntó directamente.

– Hermy ¿Qué ha pasado con Ron?

Hermione sabía que no podía eludir las preguntas de Harry, así que decidió contarle las cosas desde el principio.

\- Harry, tú sabes que Ron es muy importante para mí, al igual que tú y Ginny, pero no puedo dejar de lado otras cosas igual de importantes…

\- Cómo los exámenes para terminar tus estudios – le interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, eso es una cosa, pero no lo más importante. – Harry le miro con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que para Hermione los estudios eran primero, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser más importante? Se le estaba escapando algo, pero no daba con qué.

Hermione se sentó en la cama y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Harry, ¿sabes para que quiero dar los EXTASIS? – Preguntó Hermione poniéndose seria, al ver que Harry no le respondía continuó. – Los exámenes finales son obligatorios para entrar a estudiar medimagia… – Hermione vio cómo se iba iluminando la mirada de Harry y sonrió.

\- ¿Es eso lo que quieres estudiar? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – preguntó Harry. Nunca se había puesto a pensar que quería hacer Hermione cuando salieran del colegio…

\- No sé… tal vez porque no se dio la oportunidad, pensé que lo sabias, creía que Ron te había contado…

\- Herms, hay muchas cosas de las que converso con Ron, pero los estudios no es un tema que le apasione precisamente. – le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Hermione se rió, Harry tenía razón.

\- La cuestión es que quiero estudiar medimagia para poder revertir el hechizo que le lance a mis padres Harry, los necesito de vuelta en mi vida. – mientras hablaba, poco a poco sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas que apenas podía contener – Ron no entiende que los necesito, por eso discutimos – Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas mientras hablaba – porque yo no le podía corresp… - y cuando iba a decirle la razón principal de la discusión, se dio cuenta de lo personal del asunto. Su cara se puso tan roja como el cabello de Ron, lo que dio a Harry la información que necesitaba para darse cuenta que no estaba tan equivocado en sus suposiciones.

\- Cariño, ven siéntate conmigo – le dijo mientras con la varita convocaba una caja de pañuelos desechables. Cuando tuvo a la castaña a su lado, con mucho cuidado le secó el rostro húmedo con las lágrimas derramadas – Si no te sientes preparada para pasar al siguiente nivel con Ron, no te preocupes, es normal ya que por tu cabeza andan rondando cosas más importantes que el sexo. – le dijo lo más calmado que pudo, tratando de que no se le notara lo nervioso que el tema lo ponía. – Lo importante es que te sientas tranquila, y si no es ahora, en algún momento será, pero cuando estés preparada, Ron sabrá esperar…

Mientras hablaba, Hermione se colocaba más y más colorada, no podía creer que estuviera teniendo esta conversación de sexo con Harry. Ella siempre creyó que la tendría con su madre. Pero lo cierto era que en este momento, prefería a Harry, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su madre…

\- Ojala Ron pensara como tú… no sabes las cosas que me dijo…- le respondió cuándo le volvió el habla aunque aún no podía mirarle a los ojos.

\- Déjalo que se calme un poco, ya entenderá – le dijo Harry abrazándola y dándole un beso en la cabeza – ven, acostémonos a dormir, que mañana tenemos mucho que hacer, yo en el colegio para mis_ "alumnos"_ \- no pudo evitar un dejo de orgullo en la voz - y tu preparando tus clases.

Una vez acostados, después de un rato de silencio en la más completa oscuridad, Hermione, que no podía dejar de pensar, le preguntó.

\- Es cierto que vas a compartir clase de DCAO con el profesor Snape?

Harry soltó una risita nerviosa

\- Si, aún no sé cómo se tomó la noticia.

\- Conociendo a Snape, no muy bien de seguro.

\- Hmmm… -gruñó Harry, acomodándose para dormir.

\- ¿Harry?, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – le preguntó con cautela…

\- Claro, dispara. – le dijo frotándose los ojos.

\- Cómo sabías que el problema con Ron fue por… mmm… - no se atrevía a decir la palabra. Notaba cómo su rostro se volvía encender.

\- ¿Sexo? –terminó él por ella

\- Bueno, si lo quieres llamar así…

\- Hermy, nosotros los hombres siempre hablamos del tema… - le respondió Harry, ahora era él quien estaba un poco incómodo por el tema.

\- ¿Ron te había contado que yo no había querido hacer nada? – le preguntó sentándose en la cama y encendiendo otra vez la luz, mirándolo con cara de incredulidad. No se podía creer que Ron anduviera divulgando esas cosas.

\- No es lo que parece Hermione – dijo Harry ya despierto del todo nuevamente – sólo que a veces tenemos nuestros momentos ¿sabes?, yo tampoco ando divulgando mis cosas con Ginny, aunque sé que ella las ha hablado contigo. Mira dejemos las cosas como están, tu amas a Ron ¿cierto? – le preguntó para cambiar el tema.

\- Claro que lo amo, pero no por eso le voy a perdonar que haya hablado de nuestras cosas- le dijo ya un poco más tranquila, aunque molesta con Ron.

\- Cariño, de verdad, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. Lo que pasa es que a veces necesitamos desahogarnos, y nos tenemos el uno a otro, te aseguro que Ron no lo ha comentado con nadie más.

Hermione lo observó un instante y se acostó nuevamente abrazándolo con fuerza

– Sabes que te quiero ¿cierto?- le preguntó besándolo en la mejilla - eres mi hermano y es bueno saber que puedo hablar contigo de cualquier tema, pero por favor, tratemos de obviar este tema nuevamente .Mejor será intentar dormir, que mañana es un gran día. – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Aunque Harry no la pudo ver porque ya había apagado la luz…

...

Al día siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, Ginny apareció por la chimenea como por su casa. Al ver a Hermione en la cocina frunció el ceño, se suponía que ella estaba con Ron en su habitación.

\- Hola Buenos días Ginny – la saludó Hermione, sirviendo dos tazas de café – ¿Te unes a nosotros en la mesa?

\- No, gracias Herms. ¿Dónde está Harry? – preguntó no de muy buena gana y buscándolo con la mirada.

\- Ya debe estar por bajar, le dejé en la ducha hace una media hora. – Le dijo muy tranquila mientras se volvía a ver los huevos que tenía en el fuego.

\- ¿¡Qué significa que lo dejaste en la ducha!? ¿Y por qué estás tú aquí? ¿No estabas con Ron en su habitación? –preguntaba Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos y tan colorada como su cabello.

\- Ron y yo tuvimos una discusión anoche, por lo que me vine para acá… - comenzó a explicar Hermione, pero Ginny no la dejó terminar.

\- ¿Y no encontraste nada mejor que venir a acostarte con Harry? le dijo mientras apretaba la varita fuertemente con su mano.

\- Ginny, no seas ridícula, Harry es mi hermano, piensa en lo que estás diciendo...

Harry, que había escuchado los gritos de Ginny desde el segundo piso, se apresuró a ver qué pasaba. Lo que encontró en la cocina lo dejó blanco como el papel. Ginny apuntaba a Hermione con su varita mientras esta levantaba las manos en clara indicación de que estaba indefensa.

\- Ginny, ¿qué estás haciendo? por favor, baja la varita…

\- Harry, ¿es cierto que pasaste la noche con ella? – preguntó Ginny en un tono claro de furia.

\- Ginny, cariño, no es lo que tú piensas, Hermione es mi hermana, sólo conversamos. No pasó nada. Por favor Ginny, baja la varita – Harry le insistía mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia ella.

\- ¿Me estas cambiando?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?, Ginny cielo, yo te amo, y te aseguro que nada pasó con Hermione… - Harry llegó hasta ella, le quitó la varita y la abrazó – sólo hablamos, como hermanos nada más…

\- Mejor me voy – Hermione miró a Harry mientras este asentía, salió de la cocina y fue directamente a su habitación a buscar sus cosas y aparecerse en Hogsmeade para dirigirse al colegio.

No entendía la reacción de Ginny, nunca había mostrado esa actitud con ella. ¿A qué venían esas demostraciones de celos con Harry?

Esperaba que Harry la hiciera entrar en razón, por ahora ella debía concentrarse en sus clases y no debía pensar en nada más, esperaba que todos los profesores hubieran aceptado su idea.

Y de mejor humor, se puso en camino a Hogwarts.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capítulo.**

**La idea era actualizar los jueves, pero no sé que pasó ayer que no se pudo subir :(**

**Creo que a todas nos gustaría tener un amigo como Harry, uno con el que podemos hablar de cualquier cosa sin importar si nos da vergüenza o no. Es impagable.**

**Por cierto, yo creo que la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer si es posible, aunque la mayoría me diga que estoy loca.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo, los crucios, tomatazos, flores, besos y abrazos al botón de reviews.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo el próximo jueves!**

**Valitos,**


	6. Chapter 6

Minerva estaba terminando de preparar el horario de Hermione, cuándo la vio entrar a su oficina. La chica llevaba una sonrisa radiante y contagiosa, no pudo evitar sonreír también.

\- Buenos días Minerva – le dijo Hermione a la vez que tomaba asiento frente a la directora.

\- Buenos días Hermione, veo que estas muy contenta ¿Vienes a ver cómo nos fue con los profesores?

Hermione solo asintió mientras se tomaba las manos en su bajo vientre.

\- Bien, como sabrás, esto no es habitual, he tenido que mover muchas influencias y convencer a medio ministerio para que autoricen esto… - Hermione iba cada vez poniéndose más seria, pensaba que no habían autorizado su idea.-Pero al final, el ministro ha aceptado, al igual que los profesores de Hogwarts…

Hermione no se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que la soltó de golpe.

-¿Todos? – preguntó con incredulidad.

\- Bueno, no fue muy fácil convencer a Severus, pero al final dio su aprobación. – mientras hablaba Minerva vio como la chica iba cambiando su rostro de preocupación a felicidad.

\- Ahora mismo estaba terminando de preparar tu horario, como sabrás, los profesores no tienen mucho tiempo libre, por lo que en la mañana te enviarán un pergamino con cada clase, para que vayas a la par que los alumnos en el colegio – mientras hablaba, Hermione iba tomando notas mentalmente de todo lo que la directora le decía mientras le entregaba unos pergaminos con los horarios y los libros que debía comprar…

\- Los exámenes de rutina los darás a la misma hora que tus compañeros, pero deberá estar presente un profesor para comprobar que no haces "trampa" – Minerva la miraba por encima de sus gafas…

\- Los EXTASIS los tendrás que rendir junto con tus compañeros en el colegio, esto fue en lo único que el ministro no autoriza que hagas desde tu hogar.

\- Está bien, es lo justo si pensamos en todas las molestias que estoy ocasionando. No sé cómo darte las gracias,-dijo sinceramente la chica - esto es muy importante para mí.

\- No tienes por qué darlas Hermione. Ahora debes acudir al despacho del profesor Snape, ya que si bien aceptó a darte clases, tiene algunas condiciones especiales de las cuales quiere conversar particularmente contigo. Además, quiere entregarte los horarios personalmente.

Hermione se puso de pie y fue a darle un abrazo a Minerva, mientras esta se levantaba para despedirla.

\- Te deseo mucha suerte Hermione, espero que todo este esfuerzo valga la pena.

\- Yo también Minerva, muchas gracias.

Hermione se dirigía a las mazmorras con una felicidad que hacía mucho no sentía. Sabía que por el carácter del profesor Snape, iba a ser uno de los profesores que más dificultades pondría a su idea, pero afortunadamente, hasta el momento era el único.

Llegó al despacho y tocó la puerta, Severus abrió con un movimiento de su varita, la chica entró con una sonrisa, no se la podía quitar por más que quisiera…

\- No veo qué le causa tanta gracia Granger, tal vez el saber que tendrá ocupando mi tiempo con su estúpida idea le pone especialmente feliz – Severus estaba realmente molesto.

\- Lo siento profesor, no era mi intención…

\- ¡SILENCIO! – la calló Severus de un grito – aquí el único que habla soy yo, usted sólo escuchará.

Hermione solo atinó a bajar la mirada apenada, no creía que su profesor estuviera tan furioso. Mientras hablaba, Severus iba ordenando los ingredientes para pociones en una estantería que tenía detrás de su escritorio. Hermione lo miraba de soslayo, sin siquiera atreverse a respirar.

\- Para empezar – iba diciendo el profesor - los trabajos de pociones los quiero en mi escritorio a la par de sus compañeros, no voy a permitir distracciones y entregas fuera de horario, yo no tengo su tiempo Granger. – la chica sólo se limitaba a asentir.

\- Segundo - aquí el profesor se detuvo a mirarla fijamente - las clases prácticas se llevaran a cabo en mi despacho, fuera de la hora de clases, me importa un comino si tiene otras cosas que hacer – le dijo, pero cuando vio en sus ojos que pensaba rebatir, siguió hablando sin darle tiempo a la chica a decir nada - Le mandaré una lechuza con el día y la hora de su clase práctica, ya que debo compatibilizar mis horarios con las otras clases.

\- Profesor…- se atrevió a decir Hermione – tengo entendido que Harry se hará cargo de los de primero con las clases de DCAO, tal vez pueda, en ese horario tomar las clases prácticas… - la mirada que le lanzaba el profesor era cada vez más oscura, con cada palabra dicha él daba un paso más cerca de Hermione.

\- Solo le repetiré esto una vez Granger, y espero lo entienda bien, - le dijo con casi en un susurro- _Yo determino cuándo y dónde se dan las clases prácticas de Pociones_, no me interesa si su amiguito es el mismísimo ministro de magia ¿Le quedó claro por una vez señorita Granger?

Hermione sólo asintió, y tragando saliva le aguantó la mirada. Ella ya no era una niña, era adulta, no le iba a tener más miedo al murciélago de la mazmorra, por más que se empeñara en ello.

Levantando la barbilla en forma desafiante, le dijo.

\- Si profesor, quedó muy claro y no se preocupe, esperaré su lechuza con los temarios y con la fecha de la primera clase.

\- Muy bien Granger, - le tendió un pergamino - aquí tiene la lista de materiales necesarios y el horario de las clases, puede retirarse – y dicho esto, siguió ordenando ingredientes sin siquiera volver la mirada hacia la chica.

Menudo problema era aquello, iba a tener que ocupar sus horas libres de las tardes para dar la clase a la come-libros de Granger y de paso, aguantar al niño- que-vivó-dos-veces haciendo de profesor.

Ya no estaba para esto. El sólo quería vivir en paz de una puñetera vez sin tanto trajín… pero no, tenía que venir Potter y su amiguita para amargarle la vida… lo único que faltaba era que Wesley viniera a dar clases, aunque sólo serviría para celador.

Terminó de ordenar los ingredientes y se dirigió a su habitación, había recibido carta de Lucius y aún no la había podido abrir. Sólo esperaba que no volviera a joderle la vida con sus ideas sobre la sangre pura.

La guerra había terminado hacía más de un año y Lucius seguía empeñado con ese asunto. Gracias a Merlín, Narcisa y Draco no seguían sus mismos ideales. Sabía que después de la guerra, había ocurrido un quiebre en la familia Malfoy, y si bien aún vivían juntos, Narcisa y Draco no le dirigían la palabra, tan sólo lo necesario para cubrir las apariencias de familia de élite.

Con estos pensamientos, se sentó en su sillón favorito y se dispuso a leer la carta, pero no hizo más que tomarla en sus manos, cuando llamaron a su habitación.

_¿Es que no podía tener un día de paz?_

* * *

**_¡Pido tiempo Muerto!, ¡lo sé, lo sé! se que me demoré mucho en actualizar, pero en mi defensa solo puedo decir que el trabajo absorbe todo mi tiempo y mis sentidos. _**

**_Pero para recompensarlas... ¡aquí les traigo a nada menos que a nuestro querido y sexy profesor de pociones... XD!_**

**_al parecer aun no se le quita el mal sabor de boca que le dejó Minerva... a ver como lo lleva Hermione._**

**_Un Beso a todas las que siguen, y no voy a prometer que actualizaré luego, ya que el trabajo va en cuesta abajo, si logro salir viva de abril... ¡será por obra y gracia de Merlín!_**

**_Ya saben, tomatazos en el botón de reviews... si me lanzan crucios si que me muero, y así no puedo seguir actualizando... y menos escribiendo. y si sus comentarios son de ánimos mi musa se los agradecerá y no me presionará para escribir en los momentos en que la conciencia profesional no me deja... ¡no saben lo frustrante que es tener ideas y no tener tiempo siquiera para abrir el word!_**

**_¡Un besito y nos estamos leyendo!_**

**_Valitos,_**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6.- Reconciliaciones y Promesas.

Cuando Hermione se hubo retirado de la cocina, Harry soltó un poco el abrazo y se dirigió con Ginny a la sala de Grimmaud Place. No entendía la actitud de su novia, así que se la llevó hasta un sofá y la sentó en su regazo.

\- Ginny… cariño… ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué esa actitud con Hermione? Tú no eres así. – a medida que le preguntaba, iba a acariciando su espalda, con el firme propósito de calmar a la chica.

\- No sé Harry… pero verla aquí, en la cocina, como si fuera la dueña de este lugar y más cuando me dice que te "dejó en la ducha"… ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? Si se suponía que ella estaba con Ron en su cuarto, ¡No durmiendo contigo!

\- Tu sabes que Hermione y yo tenemos una relación de hermanos ¿cierto? Por esa razón, tenemos esta confianza el uno con el otro. No hay nada que temer – le dijo mirándola a los ojos - Yo te amo a ti, mi bruja tonta… - le tomo el rostro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. – no debes preocuparte de nada más.

Harry no había soltado en ningún momento a Ginny de la cintura, por lo que aprovechó para tumbarse con ella el sofá, del cual pretendía no moverse por el resto de la mañana…

A medio día, el sonido de un estómago rugiendo fue quien les recordó que ninguno de los dos había siquiera desayunado. Con una mirada cómplice y un beso en la boca, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar algo para comer.

* * *

Después de su reunión con el profesor de Pociones, Hermione se dirigió a la madriguera. Era hora de hablar con Ron…

Cuando entró a la cocina, encontró a Molly preparando el almuerzo, saludando se dispuso a ayudar.

\- Creí que estabas con Ron. – le dijo Molly en un claro tono de reproche.

\- Estaba – le respondió la chica asintiendo con la cabeza. – pero tuvimos una pequeña discusión y me fui a casa de Harry, sólo he vuelto para aclarar las cosas con Ron.

Mientras hablaba, Hermione no había mirado a Molly en ningún minuto, sabía que la matriarca no miraba de buen grado que ella y Harry tuviera una mistad tan cercana. Ella quería a Harry en su familia, de preferencia, casado con Ginny.

\- Ron aún está en su cuarto, no ha querido bajar en todo el día – le informó mirándola de reojo.

\- ¡Ah! bien entonces. – respondió la chica mientras se enjuagaba y secaba las manos – Voy a subir a hablar con él si no te molesta…

\- Claro que no, ve y no demoren mucho, la comida está casi lista. – le gritó mientras la veía subir por las escaleras con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ella también era un buen partido para su hijo.

Cuando Hermione golpeó la puerta del cuarto de Ron, este sólo contestó con un gruñido. Hermione tomó aire y entró. Ron estaba literalmente echado en la cama boca abajo, aún con el pijama puesto, con el brazo derecho colgando de un lado de la cama.

\- ¡He dicho que no quiero a nadie en mi cuarto! – gritó el chico sin mirar siquiera a quien había entrado.

\- Soy yo Ron. – le dijo Hermione

\- ¡Mione! – Ron se levantó inmediatamente cuando escuchó la voz de la chica – Lo siento, no sabía que eras tú. – le dijo cambiando el tono de su voz y tomándola de las manos. - Discúlpame por ser tan tonto, por favor, no va a volver a ocurrir.

Ron la miraba a los ojos con arrepentimiento.

Sabía que la había cagado con querer forzar a la chica, pero en el momento, la calentura había sido más fuerte y no pensó en todas las cosas que le había dicho.

Ron había estado toda la noche en vela dándole vueltas y vueltas a la discusión con Hermione, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía razón, y él debía ser paciente… y lo iba a ser, tan paciente como pudiera. ¡Rayos!, ¡Si hasta Neville tenía novia y por cómo se comportaban ya habían pasado al siguiente nivel! Con Dean lo mismo, y ni que hablar de Ernie… no, ¡Él no podía aguantar más ser otra vez el último en todo!

Por eso tenía un plan, y lo iba a poner en práctica en cuanto tuviera la primera oportunidad. Parecía que iba a ser más fácil de lo que había pensado…

Hermione iba a hablar, pero Ron le puso un dedo en la boca para hacerla callar y la atrajo hacia si con mimo y la abrazó.

\- Lo siento, de verdad. He sido un tonto.- le dijo con la cara apoyada en su hombro – Sé que tus padres son importantes para ti. No debí decir lo que dije, y con respecto a tus estudios… no serías tú si no estás con un libro entre tus manos. – Mientras hablaba iba acariciando su espalda, pasando por sus brazos hasta separarse un poco para tomarle el rostro y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le preguntó. – ¿Me perdonas?

Hermione, que no había dicho ninguna palabra aún, no entendía bien que es lo que estaba pasando. _¿Quién era este chico y qué había hecho con Ron? ¿Desde cuando Ron se disculpaba y le daba la razón sin siquiera una palabra de reproche?_ Lo estudió fijamente y lo que observó la convenció de que era completamente sincero.

\- Claro que te perdono Ron. – le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. – sabes que te amo y no me gusta estar peleada contigo.

\- Lo mismo me pasa a mí. – le dijo el chico y se acercó para besarla.

Hermione respondió al instante. Le había extrañado tanto...

Se separó un poco y acariciándole el rostro, le dio un tierno beso en los labios y murmuró:

\- Tu mamá dice que bajemos, que el almuerzo ya casi está.

\- ¡Uf! Qué bueno, ya era hora no aguanto más, no he comido nada en todo el día.

Y tomándola de la mano, bajaron juntos las escaleras mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina, Ron a la ducha y a vestirse.

* * *

Cuándo Severus abrió la puerta de su despacho, se quedó en una pieza. Nunca pensó que podría recibir una visita como esa. Narcisa Malfoy estaba de pie frente a su puerta.

\- Hola Severus ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó Narcisa.

\- Claro, pasa. – se hizo a un lado para que entrara, sin poder quitar su cara de asombro, habiendo perdido hasta la elocuencia, sólo le indicó un sillón frente a su escritorio para que tomara asiento.

Severus, no sabía qué decir o hacer. ¿Desde cuándo Narcisa Malfoy se rebajaba a golpear su puerta?

\- ¿No me vas a preguntar a qué vine, Severus? – preguntó al ver que él no decía nada.

\- Lo siento. – atinó a decir, mientras llamaba a un elfo y solicitaba té y galletas. – Y bien Narcisa, entonces… ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

\- Verás Severus. – le dijo Narcisa mientras se tomaba las manos nerviosamente en su regazo. - Bien sabes que mi relación con Lucius sufrió un quiebre al terminar la guerra. – Severus únicamente se limitó asentir.

\- A Lucius sólo le interesa una cosa, - continuó Narcisa. – y es su maldita sangre pura. No le importaba si su propio hijo moría en la guerra, mientras la pureza de la sangre quedara intacta.

Severus notaba el dolor que ocultaba esas palabras mientras Narcisa las escupía.

\- Tú sabes que casi pierdo a mi hijo en la guerra Severus, - continuó Narcisa. – y no pienso pasar por eso nuevamente. Por eso es que he venido a hablar contigo. Necesito que me asegures que Draco no va a estar bajo el mando de Lucius, ya bastante daño le ha hecho, no puedo dejar que siga atormentándolo con sus ideales. – Severus la miraba con atención mientras ella tomaba un sorbo de té. - ¿Sabes lo envía al colegio para alejarlo de mi lado? – preguntó con un dejo de amargura – Draco no quería volver, si aceptó es para alejarse de él y Lucius piensa que al tener a Draco lejos de mí, yo voy a volver a su lado.

\- Por favor Severus,- le dijo mientras le tomaba las manos por encima del escritorio. – no permitas que Lucius se acerque a Draco. Te lo pido como amiga, - Severus miró fijamente sus manos encerradas en las manos de Narcisa, con el ceño fruncido. – Sé que no es normal que te pida esto, pero no confío en lo que pueda hacer Lucius, en especial ahora que logró convencer a Draco que volviera a la escuela.

Severus se soltó del agarre de sus manos y la miró fijamente.

\- Draco ya no es un niño Narcisa, creo que eso ya lo sabes. – le dijo Severus en un claro intento de decirle que él no podía hacer mucho.

\- Lo sé, pero Draco siempre te ha escuchado, te tiene en muy alta estima. – le recordó. – Además, él ya tiene claro cuáles son sus propios ideales, él no quiere seguir a Lucius, pero va a ser difícil.

\- Sólo prométeme que lo vas a apoyar y aconsejar, que vea que no está solo.

Narcisa le rogaba con la mirada. Severus ya sabía todo esto, pero que Narcisa viniera en persona a pedirle su apoyo, era otra cosa.

\- No es mucho lo que puedo hacer, pero puedes contar con mi apoyo Narcisa, lo vigilaré y si veo que Draco pierde el norte, le daré consejo. – no podía prometer más.

Con una sonrisa sincera, Narcisa se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Severus, quien se puso en guardia enseguida, pero ella solo atinó a abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias Severus, sabía que podía contar contigo. Siempre supe que eras un fiel amigo.

Un poco incómodo por esa muestra de afecto tan fuera de lo común, Severus tomó a Narcisa de la mano y le dio un leve apretón.

Se levantó de su silla y la condujo hasta la puerta. Narcisa se retiró ya más tranquila después de haber conversado con Severus.

Por su parte, Severus se sentó en su sillón a pensar.

Si Narcisa había venido hasta su despacho para pedirle que ayudara a Draco, solo indicaba una cosa...

Abrió con apuro y sin cuidado la carta de Lucius, mientras leía iba entendiendo la actitud de Narcisa y su preocupación. Lucius realmente estaba rayando en su obsesión con la pureza de la sangre. En su carta le solicitaba que le informara de los alumnos de sangre pura que asistirían ese año para él poder evaluar la situación y ver con quienes podía contar.

Iba a tener que ir con cuidado con Lucius, no podía descuidar la promesa recién hecha a Narcisa.

Tomando un respiro, se levantó y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Debía descansar, ya quedaba menos de una semana para el inicio de las clases.

* * *

Hermione y Ron estaban descansando en su dormitorio después de la cena cuando entró Harry de la mano de Ginny, quien miró fijamente a Hermione. La chica bajó la mirada mientras le susurraba algo a Harry.

\- Ron, compañero ¿podemos hablar un minuto afuera? – le preguntó Harry mientras miraba a las chicas disimuladamente.

Ron, entendiendo se levantó de la cama y siguió a Harry. Cuando las chicas se quedaron solas, Ginny fue la primera en hablar.

\- Hermione por favor, perdóname. no sé qué me pasó en casa de Harry.- Ginny realmente se veía avergonzada.

\- Está bien Ginny, yo debí haberte contado de la discusión con Ron, pero en ese momento sólo pensé en mi hermano. Venga, no te preocupes más. – la tomo de las manos y la atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo fraterno.

\- La verdad es que no está todo bien Herms… - le susurró en el oído.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Le preguntó Hermione mientras la soltaba y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

\- Últimamente no sé qué me pasa con Harry.- Ginny se había ido a sentar a la cama de Ron mientras Hermione lo hacía en una silla cerca de la cama. - Ya no le siento tan apegado conmigo como antes, casi no le veo. Se pasa todos los días metido en el Ministerio o en Grinnmaud Place.- seguía enumerando la chica mientras sus ojos se iban empañando.

\- Ginny, tranquila, si Harry está distante es porque tiene muchas cosas que hacer, antes solo era el colegio, pero hoy tiene que preocuparse de sus clases como Auror y como Profesor de DCAO. – le consoló Hermione.- En algo tiene que ocupar el tiempo, además todos sabemos que Snape no se lo va a poner fácil…

Ante esta explicación, Ginny miró a Hermione y la abrazó.

\- Gracias por entenderme y perdonarme, prometo no ser tan insoportable…

Así fue como las encontraron los chicos un momento después cuando ingresaron al cuarto. Cuando vieron que las chicas estaban en paz Harry les dijo.

\- Chicas, ¿vamos a tomar un helado?- invitó Harry.

Con una sonrisa se miraron y los cuatro se desaparecieron rumbo al callejón Diagon.

* * *

_**¡Oh gran Dios! espero que aún haya alguien por ahí interesada en esta historia.**_

_** Advertí que iba a demorar, pero aquí me tienen a las 3.00 am subiendo un capitulo nuevo... no crean, aún tengo mucho trabajo, pero hice un alto solo para actualizar, y para compensarlas el capítulo es el doble de largo de lo que acostumbro. ¡espero les guste!**_

_**Les digo desde ahora que el próximo no será antes del 10 de mayo, que es donde ya podré respirar(espero).**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las que comentan, me alegran muchísimo, también a quienes ponen la historia en alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Sus críticas y felicitaciones al botón de reviews, tomaré sus crucios como lo que son, criticas constructivas XD. **_

_**saludos, **_

_**Valitos (la zombie XD)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7.- Una Selección diferente.

Ya había pasado casi una semana y el 1 de septiembre había llegado. Los alumnos ya iban de camino al colegio a bordo del tren, mientras los profesores terminaban de ultimar algunos asuntos pendientes y preparaban el gran comedor para la selección de los nuevos alumnos, los elfos domésticos preparaban la cena de bienvenida.

En el tren iban los chicos para un nuevo año escolar, algunos muertos de miedo. Ron, que conservaba el grado de prefecto iba haciendo ronda con la nueva prefecta de Gryffindor, Alina Yohnez una alumna de quinto, quien había sido designada en reemplazo de Hermione.

Ron no estaba muy feliz con la decisión que habían tomado sus padres. Él en ningún momento había pensado en volver al colegio, pero por imposición de Molly, es que ahora estaba en el tren camino a Hogwarts junto con su hermana.

Con esto se le iban todos sus planes al traste. Tendría que conformarse con las salidas a Hogsmeade… ¿cómo lo haría ahora para convencer a Hermione de juntarse? Iba pensando en esto mientras continuaba con la ronda.

Ginny, Luna y Neville se hallaban en un vagón alejado conversando cuando sintieron que se abría la puerta.

\- Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo Draco Malfoy apoyando el hombro en el marco de la puerta.

\- Muérete Malfoy, no tienes nada que hacer aquí – le espetó Ginny.

\- Nadie te habla a ti, Weasley. – Malfoy la miró con el desprecio característico.

Neville quien había escuchado el intercambio de palabras entre los chicos, se puso de pie y se colocó entre Draco y las chicas.

\- Malfoy, aquí no molestamos a nadie, te pido por favor que te retires. – pidió amablemente Neville.

\- Si Huroncito, vete a molestar a otro lado. – le gritó Ginny quien tenía ganas de molestar.

\- Tal vez lo que quiere es hacernos compañía… ¿no es así Malfoy? – preguntó Luna con su mirada tranquila y soñadora.

\- En tus sueños Lunát… - pero no terminó de hablar, ya que una varita se había instalado en la base del cuello.

\- Insisto Malfoy, retírate, nadie quiere problemas y menos antes de llegar al colegio.

Draco miró fijamente a Neville y asintió, casi imperceptiblemente, pero fue suficiente para que Neville retirara la varita, sosteniéndole la mirada. Draco se alejó del vagón por donde había venido.

\- ¿Alguien me puede explicar de qué va esto? – preguntó Ginny estupefacta. – ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy te hace caso Neville?

\- Tal vez ya es hora de que terminemos con nuestras peleas, ya no somos unos niños. –zanjó el tema el Gryffindor.

\- Pero es Malfoy, Neville, se supone que nos odiamos.

\- No sé…, pero me parece que ha cambiado un poco. - le dijo en modo de disculpa encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Malfoy nunca va a cambiar, es y seguirá siendo un hijito de papá que lo único que le interesa es la grandeza de la sangre.

\- ¿No has visto lo guapo que estaba? - Preguntó Luna de pronto, mirando a la nada. – está más alto.

\- ¡No me digas que te gusta Malfoy! – le preguntó Ginny mirándola con cara de asombro y asco en partes iguales.

\- No es eso, sólo que me pareció que había cambiado un poco, pero no sé el qué…

Mientras Neville y Luna se enfrascaban en una conversación sobre un artículo del Quisquilloso y plantas acuáticas, Ginebra se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho su amiga.

A ella también le había parecido que algo había cambiado en Malfoy, pero no le había dado importancia, sólo se dedicó a contestarle cuándo este había abierto la boca, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, se había fijado en que no llevaba engominado el cabello, haciendo que se viera un poco rebelde. También tenía que tomar en cuenta el comentario de Luna sobre que Malfoy estaba más alto… dándose cuenta hacia donde iban sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza y se propuso olvidarse del hurón oxigenado y entró en la conversación de sus compañeros.

Cuando terminó su ronda, Ron entró en el vagón de los chicos y se dispuso a comer alguna golosina de las que había requisado, haciendo un alarde de abuso de poder.

\- Ron, ya vamos a llegar. – le recordó Ginny- Cenarás en un rato.

\- Sólo es una rana de chocolate, además, hacer rondas agota mis energías, ya saben… - contestó introduciéndose la golosina entera en la boca.

\- ¿Saben ustedes por qué Hermione no viene en el tren?- preguntó Luna a los hermanos Weasley.

\- Hum jum… - atinó a decir Ron, mientras asentía con la cabeza y proyectaba pequeñas migajas de chocolate.

\- Hermione no vuelve al colegio, pero continúa igualmente con los estudios… – empezó a explicar Ginny a sus amigos mientras Ron conseguía sacar otra rana de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, se dirigieron al gran comedor para ver la selección de los alumnos de primero, tomaron asiento en su mesa correspondiente, cuando Ginny observó a Harry sentado en la mesa de profesores. Sintió como un calor subía por su pecho, estaba tan orgullosa de su novio. Al verlo sentado ahí en medio de todos los profesores, sintió que valía la pena los días que estuvieron separados. Hermione tenía razón, esto era muy importante para Harry, y ella lo iba a apoyar en todo lo que necesitara. Con esta decisión ya tomada en su mente, se dispuso a ver la selección.

Luego del discurso de la directora, y la presentación de los nuevos profesores, lo alumnos vieron con cierto horror como el profesor Severus Snape se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia el sombrero seleccionador. Tomándolo por una de sus puntas achicharradas se ubicó al lado de la silla en que debían sentarse los alumnos de primero.

El silencio era total, nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra. Nunca pensaron que el profesor Snape iba a ser el encargado de la nueva selección este año.

\- Si hubiera sabido que con pararme aquí iba a lograr que por fin se quedaran en silencio mientras se hacia la selección, lo habría hecho mucho antes. – dijo Severus mientras veía a los alumnos callados en pleno y en su mayoría con la boca abierta.

La profesora McGonagall le entregó un pergamino y el profesor comenzó con la lista de los alumnos de primero.

\- Alderton, Stuart. –gritó Severus, al ver un niño entrado en carnes que se acercaba a él, comentó.- este mejor lo mandamos directamente a Hufflepuff… estará a gusto viviendo al lado de las cocinas.

\- ¡Severus! - le susurró Minerva atravesándole con la mirada.

El profesor solo atinó a colocar el sombrero en la cabeza del alumno.

\- ¡Ravenclaw! – gritó el sombrero.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - le susurró al sombrero.

\- ¡Severus! Si continúas así, le pediré a Hagrid se encargue de la selección.

\- Está bien, pero mira la cara de este alumno… yo creo que habría que cambiar al sombrero… Creo que desde que se quemó no atina bien.

\- Severus…

\- Ok, ok.- Veamos quien sigue en la lista… ¡Beedle, Oswald!

Un niño con los cabellos alborotados y quizás un poco corpulento para su edad, se acercó al profesor con determinación.

\- ¡Gryffindor!- gritó el sombrero.

\- Retiro lo de que hay que cambiar al sombrero… creo que esta vez dio de pleno… con esa pinta… seguro que termina pegándose con medio colegio…

Severus comentaba cada selección del sombrero, excepto los seleccionados a su casa, los cuales aprobaba sin chistar.

Minerva ya estaba decidida, primera y última vez que dejaba a Severus como encargado de la selección de los alumnos.

Por su parte, Severus solo deseaba que terminara su tortura, lo último que se le pudo ocurrir a Minerva para fastidiarlo era encargarle que se ocupara de la selección. Había hecho todo lo posible, pero nada la hizo cambiar de opinión, parecía que había cogido el relevo de Dumbledore en joderle la existencia. Lo único que se le ocurrió, fue arruinar la selección con comentarios hirientes para con los nuevos alumnos y cuestionar las decisiones del sombrero, así se aseguraría de que para el próximo año, él no haría ese trabajo.

Una vez terminada la selección, comenzó banquete de bienvenida dando inicio de un nuevo año en el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Las clases se estaban poniendo realmente tediosas para Severus Snape, ahora que tenía que compartir clases de DCAO con Potter, y Pociones casi no le quedaba tiempo para él. Además estaban las clases con Granger…

"Granger..." Aun no la había citado para las clases prácticas de pociones y ya habían pasado dos semanas. Estaba cansado, ya no era el joven que era antes.

Con ese pensamiento, tomó su pluma y pergamino y la citó a su primera clase.

Habían pasado dos semanas, y Hermione se estaba habituado bastante bien al método de clases por lechuza. En realidad, para ella era más de lo mismo, no aplicaba más tiempo del normal a realizar los deberes enviados por los profesores, y además le quedaba bastante tiempo para dedicarse a sus investigaciones sobre como revertir el hechizo a sus padres.

Ella había hablado con Harry para quedarse en Grimmaud Place y tener un lugar fijo donde trabajar, asunto que Harry dio por hecho.

_¡Ni se imaginaba siquiera que su Hermana estuviera en otro lugar! _

Estaba terminando de hacer una Traducción de runas antiguas, cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana. Era la primera citación de Snape para clases prácticas de pociones, para el lunes próximo en el salón de Pociones. Con un suspiro dejó la citación y siguió con el trabajo de runas. Se preguntaba en qué consistiría la clase con Snape, sabía que no iban a ser color de rosa, pero esperaba que no siguiera con la misma mala leche de la última vez que se habían visto.

Una vez enviado el trabajo, se dispuso a responder las cartas que había recibido esa mañana de sus amigos y de Ron.

Se alegraba que hubiera vuelto al colegio a terminar sus estudios, aunque sabía que para él había sido una mala jugada de sus padres. Le iba a extrañar, pero se tenía que acostumbrar.

No le quedaba otra.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todas!, se que prometí el capítulo el 10 de mayo... en mi defensa ¿puedo decir que estaba celebrando el día de las Madres? sí, se que es una pobre escusa, pero luego de terminar la maratónica primera semana después de abril no podía hacer otra cosa que tomarme un pequeño relajo.**_

_**Pero aquí lo tienen, el nuevo capi. espero les guste, ya que lo hice con mucho cariño. Y comenzaron las clases! ya vieron como se tomó Severus ser el elegido para la Selección. **_

_**El próximo ya lo tengo casi listo, así que espero tenerlo de aquí a una semana.**_

_**ya saben, Crucios, flores y otras maldiciones, en el botón de reviews**_

_**Nos estamos Leyendo!**_

_**Valitos**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8.- Entre Pociones y nuevos Amigos

Hermione estaba nerviosa, era su primera cita con el profesor Snape. Tomando su bolso se desapareció con destino a Hogsmeade.

Snape tenía todo listo para su primera clase con Granger. Sólo esperaba que la sabelotodo no llegara tarde. Odiaba la impuntualidad y además se la tenía jurada. Era mejor que no creyera que se lo iba a poner fácil, nadie le ocupaba su tiempo personal y vivía para contarlo. Se las pagaría al igual que Potter…

Mientras rabiaba interiormente, sintió como golpeaban a su puerta. Maldita Granger, llegaba ocho minutos antes... pues bien, la haría esperar, no le gustaba que le impusieran a una persona más del tiempo necesario.

A la hora señalada, abrió la puerta del aula de pociones con un movimiento de varita, y vio a Granger entrar con su mochila.

\- Buenas tardes profesor – saludó Hermione, Severus solo asintió con la cabeza mientras le señalaba un sitio frente a su escritorio.

\- Muy bien Granger, mientras antes comience, antes me desharé de usted. – le dijo con voz aburrida. – en la pizarra están las indicaciones y ya sabe dónde están los ingredientes, espero que sepa lo que tiene que hacer, no tengo el tiempo que usted. – dicho esto, se puso a corregir unos trabajos de las clases del día.

\- Muy bien profesor, ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para la preparación de la poción? – preguntó al observar que se trataba de una poción un poco más difícil de lo habitual.

\- El que sea necesario Granger, - le contestó sin levantar la vista del pergamino. – fue usted la que quiso clases particulares, por lo tanto no espere que tenga la misma consideración para con usted de la que tengo con mis alumnos.

Hermione bufó, ella sabía perfectamente bien que el profesor Snape no tenía consideración con nadie, si le decía eso, era sólo por molestarla.

\- Pero esta poción requiere como mínimo tres horas… -le dijo en un susurro, intentando no sonar a queja.

\- ¡Entonces póngase a ello! ¿A que espera?- espetó el hombre sin ápice de paciencia.

\- Pero no voy a terminar a tiempo para alcanzar a volver al pueblo...

\- ¿En qué quedamos Granger?- le preguntó levantando la cabeza para mirarla con hastío. – Yo soy quien dispone de los horarios, y si digo que tiene que terminar hoy con el trabajo, espero que lo termine. – le dijo levantándose de su escritorio, dando golpecitos con el dedo en el tablero de la mesa, visiblemente molesto.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Nada de peros! – la interrumpió – No me voy a arriesgar a que se lleve la poción a su casa y la traiga después, no confío en que no haga trampa… - le dijo ya frente a ella.

Hermione levantó la barbilla y lo miró fijamente con los ojos fijos en el profesor

– Nunca he hecho trampa profesor y usted lo sabe, no es propio de mí. - indicó llena de orgullo.

Snape sonrió de medio lado.

\- Permítame dudarlo Granger. - Se dio media vuelta, impidiendo cualquier réplica y se dirigió de vuelta a su escritorio. – De todas maneras, terminará la poción hoy y espero no haya más interrupciones. – dicho esto, se sentó y siguió revisando pergaminos, ignorándola.

Hermione suspiró y se dirigió al almacén de los ingredientes.

Mientras buscaba lo que necesitaba, no dejaba de maldecir al profesor entre dientes. Iba a tener que hablar con Minerva para que la dejara alojar en el colegio, no podía volver tan tarde al pueblo. Si las clases iban a ser siempre a la misma hora, iba a tener que buscar una forma de alojar cerca del colegio. No le agradaba la idea de molestar a Minerva, si estaba en esa situación, era precisamente para no volver al colegio. Tal vez pudiera alquilar una habitación donde Rosmerta… Una vez tuvo todos los ingredientes, se puso a prepararlos para la poción.

Habían pasado dos horas y Snape ya había terminado de corregir los trabajos. Veía a Hermione concentrada en la poción.

Ahora que la veía más detalladamente, se daba cuenta de los cambios de los que había hablado Minerva. En realidad Granger ya no estaba para uniformes… había cambiado, y los cambios habían sido tan gradual y sutiles que no se había dado cuenta. Pero ahora que miraba con detenimiento, podía ver que estaba más madura, su cuerpo de niña había dado un giro, ya no llevaba el cabello desordenado, sino que había logrado domarlo y dejarlo en suaves rizos que ella recogía en una media cola de la cual se desprendían unos cuantos mechones por los vapores de la poción.

Sus pómulos estaban más definidos, si bien estaba más delgada, esto hacia que sus curvas fueran más pronunciadas, veía con claridad sus caderas redondeadas bajo los jeans muggles que llevaba puestos, y la camiseta que se había puesto no dejaba mucho a la imaginación… si, Granger estaba bien dotada… _pero qué cosas estás pensando Severus! Es tu alumna, es… es Granger! La comelibros insoportable amiga de Potter… _se removió en su asiento incomodo al ver por donde se dirigían sus pensamientos_, _levantándose, se acomodó la capa y empezó a caminar alrededor de Hermione, como un depredador al acecho de su presa.

Le había dicho que terminara esa misma tarde, para no tenerla más de lo necesario en su despacho. Sabía que tendría que citarla para otro día, pero mientras fueran una cita por poción, iría todo bien.

\- Es lenta Granger. – le dijo sólo con el ánimo de molestar.

\- Esta poción es muy larga profesor. ¿No existe algún hechizo de estasis y poder seguir otro día? No es necesario que me lleve la poción, puede quedar aquí mientras vuelvo a la siguiente cita…

\- ¿Y arriesgarse a que algún alumno inútil la tire por casualidad? No lo creo, ¿Que le dije Granger? La quiero terminada hoy.

\- Muy bien, entonces tendrá que esperar a que termine profesor, - le dijo con molestia. – ya no queda mucho para terminarla.

\- Eso espero, ya estoy cansado.

\- Puede dejarme sola si quiere, yo terminando me retiro.

\- En sus sueños Granger, - le dijo con sarcasmo. - no me arriesgaría a dejarla sola y sin supervisión.

Hermione solo rodó los ojos, Snape nunca cambiaría.

Era cerca de la media noche cuando por fin estuvo lista la poción. Embotellando una muestra se la entregó a Snape, quien estaba paseándose en su despacho como un animal enjaulado.

\- Ya era hora, pensé que nos quedaríamos toda la noche en esta aula.

\- No se preocupe, como ya sé cómo van las clases trataré de no demorar tanto en la próxima.

\- Yo también lo espero.

Y diciendo esto, desapareció lo que quedaba de poción en el caldero y se dirigió a la puerta del aula, claramente invitando a Hermione a abandonarla.

\- La espero en tres días a la misma hora Granger. – y diciendo esto, cerró la puerta tras la chica.

Hermione estaba realmente cansada y muy molesta con Snape. Maldiciendo a medio mundo mágico se dirigió al despacho de minerva para pedirle alojamiento por una noche.

Iba rumiando su descontento cuando en la esquina del pasillo que llevaba a la dirección, chocó de golpe con alguien, quien alcanzó a reaccionar y tomarla para que no cayera.

\- Lo siento, no vi por donde iba. – se disculpó Hermione.

\- No te preocupes Granger, yo tampoco te vi.- le dijo Draco soltándola.

\- Malfoy…

\- Ese es mi apellido…- le dijo con una sonrisa que ella no supo si era real o su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

\- Sí, es que me dirigía a la dirección…

\- Aah bien, yo estoy por terminar mis rondas… ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó con verdadera amabilidad.

\- A Hermione se le cayó la mandíbula al oír las palabras que le dirigió Draco.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - Le preguntó, mientras lo miraba con recelo, Draco solo sonrió.

\- Si Granger, me siento perfectamente. – la tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección.

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué no me estás maldiciendo?

\- Digamos que me cansé de ser el chico malo

\- No entiendo… ¿Por qué el cambio?

\- ¿Y tú eres una de las brujas más inteligentes? Me sorprendes Granger…

\- ¡Oye! Que yo no te he insultado…

\- Está bien, - le dijo levantando las manos – lo siento.

\- ¿Me vas a explicar eso de que no quieres ser el chico malo?

\- Fácil Granger… se podría decir que me di cuenta de que muchas cosas no eran como yo creía.

\- ¿Y te diste cuenta de un día para otro? ¿Así como así?

\- No es tan fácil, digamos que la guerra ayudó un poco…

\- Aahh si, la guerra… - comentó la chica con tristeza.

\- Si, la guerra cambio a muchas personas, a mí incluido…

Ya habían llegado a la gárgola que resguardaba la torre del despacho de la directora, por lo que estaban parados uno frente al otro conversando. Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar de donde estaban.

\- Oye Malfoy…

\- Draco, por favor llámame Draco, sé que es difícil aceptar el cambio después de tantos años, pero ya no soy el mismo de antes. Si me das la oportunidad, te lo puedo demostrar, Hermione…

Hermione realmente se había quedado sin palabras, encontraba tan raro que Malfoy se comportara así, que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se saliera de sus labios.

\- Lo siento, claro que te doy una oportunidad, pero en este momento necesito conversar con Minerva, ¿Por qué no conversamos en otra oportunidad? – le ofreció Hermione.

\- ¿Qué tal mañana después de clases en la biblioteca? – ofreció Draco.

\- Lo siento Malf… Draco – se corrigió al ver que el chico hacía una mueca. – es que es un poco complicado. No te puedo explicar ahora, pero ¿qué tal si te envío una lechuza? – le ofreció.

\- Muy bien, no te entiendo mucho, pero esperaré tu lechuza.

\- ¿Amigos? – preguntó Draco con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía una mano a Hermione.

\- Amigos. – dijo Hermione estrechando su mano después de pensarlo un momento.

Cuando se separaron, Draco se volvió y se dirigió presto a las mazmorras. Mientras Hermione le miraba alejarse y preguntarse de qué iba todo eso.

Pedirle alojamiento a Minerva fue más fácil de lo que esperaba. Y además le aseguró que no era necesario que alquilara una habitación con Rosmerta, podía quedarse cuando lo necesitara, y no como alumna, sino como una invitada del colegio. Por lo que tenía resuelto el problema del horario de las clases de pociones.

El único problema es que la habitación asignada quedaba en el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras, ella hubiera deseado poder alojar cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, pero Minerva fue muy clara que no debía ser vista por los alumnos de su casa ya que podrían pensar que pueden tener las mismas atribuciones. Su habitación era muy fría para su gusto, pero le quedaba de paso a su clase y así no andaba rondando por los pasillos a horas inadecuadas.

Con un suspiro, se dirigió a su nuevo cuarto, se dio cuenta que por estar situada en el sector de Slytherin estaba decorada con los colores verde y plata, con una mueca se dispuso a cambiar la decoración… después de varios intentos se dio cuenta de que era inútil, el cuarto estaba hechizado para que no se cambiara la decoración ni los colores de la misma.

Con un suspiro de resignación encendió la chimenea y se acostó, tomó un libro de pociones para repasar la poción de ese día, y sin darse cuenta, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se levantó temprano y llamó a un elfo del castillo para pedirle que por favor le llevara el desayuno ya que debía partir a Hogsmeade lo antes posible (aún estaba en favor del PEDDO, pero se había dado cuenta de que no podía hacer mucho si ellos no cooperaban con la causa).

Una vez lista, se dirigió a la salida del castillo lo más rápido que pudo, aunque no pudo evitar encontrarse con Ginny, quien la saludó con un abrazo.

\- ¡Herms!¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? - Le preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Lo siento por no avisarte Ginny, pero ayer terminé tan tarde mi clase con Snape, que Minerva me dio alojamiento en el castillo, pero ya debo irme al Hogsmeade, llego tarde a una reunión.

\- ¿Por lo de tus padres?

\- Si, precisamente eso. – le dijo mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

\- Muy bien Hermione,- gritó la pelirroja a lo lejos- no te preocupes, ¡envíame una lechuza con las noticias!

Hermione solo la saludó con la mano mientras seguía caminando. Iba llegando a la entrada del pueblo cuando escucho que alguien se le acercaba por detrás.

\- Veo que ha madrugado Granger. – Snape estaba ya a su lado con cierta expresión de suficiencia.

\- Veo que usted también profesor...

\- Yo siempre madrugo señorita Granger… - Hermione no le siguió el juego, ya iba tarde a la reunión. Snape al ver que no le respondía volvió a comentar, no le gustaba que le ignorasen impunemente.

\- Va muy apurada… ¿Tal vez llega tarde a alguna cita con su novio Weasley? – preguntó con socarronería.

Hermione se detuvo tan bruscamente que Snape casi tropieza con ella.

\- Hacia donde yo me dirija no es de su incumbencia profesor. – le contestó con claro reproche. – Con su permiso. – dijo y entró en las tres escobas.

Snape se quedó en una pieza, nunca imaginó que la sabelotodo Granger le despachara tan descaradamente. Eso no se iba a quedar así. Olvidándose de su razón para ir al pueblo, entró a las tres escobas para reprocharle en la cara que esa no era forma de hablar con su profesor, _porque aún era su alumna, con uniforme o sin él, le debía respeto._ Aunque la prefería sin el uniforme… esas curvas que había descubierto la noche anterior lo volvían a distraer ahora que la había vuelto a ver y aunque estuviera con la capa puesta, él sabía que esas curvas existían, y que estaban ahí.

Para lo que no estaba preparado era para ver a Granger conversando con dos personas. Estos parecían abogados. ¿Para que querría Granger hablar con dos abogados? _Espera un momento… a uno lo conocía… había sido su alumno hacia unos años… sabía que había entrado a estudiar leyes mágicas, pero no había logrado recibir el grado de abogado. ¿Qué se traía Granger entre manos?_

\- ¡Buenos días Severus! – Rosmerta salía de detrás del mostrador y le llamaba para que se acercara. – ¿Qué te trae tan temprano por esto lados?- Le preguntó mientras Snape se sentaba en la barra, con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Solo vine a buscar unos ingredientes Rosmerta.

\- ¿Y no estás un poco lejos del apotecario? – le preguntó con una sonrisa coquetona en los labios.

\- Es que quedé de vernos aquí. – mintió mientras veía de reojo como uno de los abogados le entregaba a Hermione un sobre con varios pergaminos dentro. – tráeme un café por favor Rosmerta.

La camarera, entendiendo la indirecta, se levantó y se fue a buscar el pedido de Snape.

Hermione tomó el sobre con mucho cuidado y lo abrió. Había esperado por mucho tiempo una respuesta de los investigadores que había contratado para que buscaran a sus padres. Estos habían tardado más de lo esperaba, pero por lo que leía en los pergaminos, la espera había dado sus frutos.

Con una gran sonrisa, le dio la mano a cada uno y les entregó un sobre.

Ambos hombres se levantaron y se retiraron dejando a una Hermione sonriente mientras leía el contenido de los pergaminos.

Severus vio la escena con detenimiento. Veía a la chica sonreír mientras leía lo que parecía un informe.

\- Se ve que son buenas noticias – le dijo Rosmerta cuando le llevó el café.

\- Eso parece – fue la escueta respuesta de Snape.

\- Hace mucho que esperaba una respuesta positiva, pobrecita, lo que hizo por sus padres fue un gran sacrificio, espero pueda remediarlo.

\- ¿De qué hablas Rosmerta? – pregunto Snape, no entendía nada.

\- ¿Es que no lo sabes? Hermione le lanzó un _obliviate_ a sus padres al inicio de la guerra, ya sabes, para protegerlos. Y ahora quiere volver a tenerlos con ella. Esos hombres que estaban con ella, eran los investigadores que contrató para que ubicaran a sus padres, y por la sonrisa que tiene, lo más probable es que los hallaran.

Snape escuchaba atentamente mientras miraba a la chica con asombro. Él no tenía idea de lo que había hecho, nunca se había siquiera enterado, nadie le había contado… ¿_quién te iba a contar?- le preguntó su conciencia - ¿Acaso alguna vez demostraste algún interés en la chica? Aterriza Severus, tú sólo eres su grasiento profesor de pociones… _

Hermione terminó de leer el informe de los investigadores y lo volvió a guardar en el sobre. Se levantó y se desapareció con destino Grimmaud Place, debía escribir varias cartas, entre ellas a Ron para compartir su felicidad con él.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos! se que he estado muy desaparecida últimamente, no tengo escusa, lo siento realmente. **_

_**En compensación, les traigo este capitulo que es mucho mas largo que de costumbre, ¡no se pueden quejar!**_

_**Como siempre, acepto críticas, flores, tomatazos. los crucios no se aceptan, mi musa anda decaída, así que crucios no por favor, mejor rosas y margaritas... gladiolos también pueden ser, de esos rojos inmensos que hay por ahí. **_

_**Con Cada Reviews que le dejan a mi musa harán de este, mi mundo personal, un lugar mas lindo para seguir en él.**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo, **_

_**Valitos.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9.- Decepciones e Ilusiones

Con la información que le había sonsacado a Rosmerta, Severus Snape se propuso saber más de Granger. Estaba claro que lo que él suponía que sabía de la muchacha, no era ni por asomo cómo era ella realmente.

En sus clases comenzó a observarla con más atención, como preparaba las pociones, como interactuaba con sus amigos en los días que estaba en el colegio, en como conversaba con Minerva y los otros profesores, y con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que la chica no era igual a sus amigos. Él la había catalogado dentro del grupo de alcornoques como sus compañeros, pero al fijarse más se convenció en lo errado que estaba, había prestado atención a las conversaciones sobre ella que hacían sus colegas y llegó a la conclusión de que en realidad era diferente a los demás alumnos. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a interesarse en Hermione, en sus modales, tomó nota de las conversaciones que mantenía con el resto del profesorado.

Por su parte, Hermione pasaba dos mañanas a la semana en el colegio por causa de las clases de Pociones. No quería incordiar a su profesor, por lo que no le había dicho nada por lo tarde de las clases. Realmente disfrutaba esas mañanas en las que por causa de su profesor ella debía ocupar el dormitorio que le había ofrecido Minerva. Había decidido que sacaría lo mejor de ello, y eso se traducía en que compartía el desayuno en la mesa de los profesores o con sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Hoy precisamente era uno de esos días en los que compartía el desayuno con Minerva.

\- ¿Qué tal va tu investigación Hermione?- preguntó la anciana con verdadero interés.

\- ¡Oh! Muy bien Minerva, muchas gracias por ese dato que me diste. Ahora ando en busca de un ingrediente para mejorar la poción de agudeza. – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada de frambuesa.

\- ¿Poción de agudeza? Tal vez el Profesor Snape podría ayudarte… – le dijo mirando de reojo al maestro sentado al otro lado.

Severus la miró con esos ojos oscuros e inclinó la cabeza.

\- Si quiere puede pasarse por mi despacho después del desayuno, tengo la siguiente hora libre.- Comentó con aire de aburrimiento y dando el último sorbo a su café, se levantó y salió sin más del comedor.

Tanto Minerva como Hermione se quedaron con la boca abierta. Por un momento creyeron que el profesor se negaría, pero ante esta invitación…

\- Mejor voy de inmediato, no vaya a ser que se arrepienta de camino a su despacho… - Minerva la animó con la mano a que saliera tras el oscuro hombre. Hermione tomó su tostada y una manzana y salió rauda tras su profesor.

Minerva aún en una pieza no lograba reaccionar… ¿Pero qué había sido eso? Snape siempre la terminaba desconcertando.

Hermione llegó al despacho de su profesor, quien al notar que ella lo seguía, había dejado la puerta abierta. Sabía que la chica no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa.

\- Permiso profesor… - Hermione se encontraba muy nerviosa, su profesor nunca se había ofrecido a ayudar a nadie, menos a ella, la amiga de san Potter…

\- Dígame señorita Granger ¿Qué es exactamente lo que busca? – le preguntó mientras ordenaba teatralmente los ingredientes de su despensa.

\- Bueno, mmm… - Hermione no sabía por dónde empezar, mientras pensaba cómo explicarle a su profesor, se rascaba distraídamente la sien derecha, justo al inicio de su cabello. - No sé exactamente qué es lo que busco, pero necesito algo para potenciar la poción de agudeza…

\- ¿Y para qué quiere usted lograr potenciar la poción de agudeza? Desde ya le digo que no va a hacer que usted sea más inteligente o entienda mejor las cosas. – le dijo con su sarcasmo habitual. – Debería saber que esta poción sólo sirve para ayudar a recordar lo que uno ya sabe… y no creo que usted pueda superar su sabelotoidismo con esa poción. – dijo como último insulto.

\- No se preocupe profesor, que no es para mí. – le dijo con evidente molestia. Sabía que aceptar la ayuda de su profesor no iba a ser fácil, pero necesitaba el ingrediente, así que se mordió la lengua de las ganas que tenia de responder y se quedó callada mientras Severus la miraba a los ojos.

El maestro de pociones sabía que ella se estaba aguantado las ganas de replicar a sus comentarios, por lo que se sorprendió que se quedara callada y aguardando a que él dijera algo.

Debía ser muy importante para ella lograr su objetivo… _¿tendrá que ver con sus padres? Se preguntó - ¿Qué más iba a ser Severus?- le respondió su conciencia, - ¿es que no has entendido aún, que ella tiene un objetivo fijo? ¡RECUPERAR A SUS PADRES! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? _

Severus bufó, bastante molesto era tener a la comelibros Granger enfrente mirándose las manos para que además venga su conciencia y le grite. Mirándola nuevamente a los ojos, optó por no ser tan bastardo por una vez.

\- Entonces Granger, ¿me puedes explicar para qué quieres mejorar una poción que de por sí, ya funciona a la perfección?

Con un suspiro de resignación, Hermione le contó todo a su profesor. La difícil decisión que tomó antes que comenzara la guerra, y cuando todo había acabado, su afán por recuperarlos. Su dedicación en sus ratos libres, desde contratar a los detectives para encontrar a sus padres, hasta ver qué pociones necesitaría para volverlos a su estado normal en el menor tiempo posible.

\- Ya sé dónde se encuentran, - continuó con su explicación la muchacha, claramente emocionada. - les puse un hechizo de rastreo para no volver a perderlos. Sé que al deshacer el _obliviate, _ellos tardarán un tiempo en recuperar la memoria, por lo que he estado investigando que otras medidas podía tomar para acelerar el proceso de recuperación de su memoria. Hasta este momento, he pensado que la poción de Agudeza me puede ayudar, pero como usted debe saber, su efecto no es inmediato. – terminó de explicar Hermione.

Severus que había estado escuchando cada palabra de la chica, no podía creer que hubiese avanzado tanto. Con razón Minerva estaba tan orgullosa de ella. A medida que la chica iba hablando él había estado pensando en otros procedimientos y hechizos que a la castaña no se le habían ocurrido, pero eran muy invasivos y deberían trabajar y emplear mucho tiempo, por lo que iba a estudiar la forma de plantearle esto a Granger. Eran hechizos muy avanzados y algunos estaban catalogados como magia oscura.

\- Como bien sabe Granger, modificar una poción ya existente tiene sus riesgos, y también debes saber porqué el creador de la misma no incluyó que ingrediente específico cuando sería lo más lógico y otro que tal vez no tiene importancia si lo incluyó. – le explicaba Severus mientras ella lo miraba fijamente y tomaba nota mentalmente. – si quieres que te ayude, debes seguir mis indicaciones al pie de la letra, ¿Queda claro? – le dijo mirándola seriamente.

Hermione no se podía creer que su profesor le iba a ayudar a modificar una poción ya existente, ¡Estaba alucinando con todo lo que iba a poder aprender!

\- Claro profesor – le aseguró la chica. – haré lo que usted me diga.

\- Muy bien, entonces empezará por hacer una lista de cada ingrediente presente en la poción, sus propiedades y cómo influye en la misma al mezclarse unos con otros. – empezó a indicar Severus.- va a necesitar además, de su equivalente en aritmancia y por su reacción al modificar su masa y volumen. – y así siguió Severus enumerando una larga lista de cosas a seguir para lograr su objetivo.

Trabajaron todo el resto de esa hora, hasta que Snape la tuvo que despachar porque estaba por empezar su clase. Hermione se fue directo a la biblioteca del colegio, estaba abocada al cien en lo que le había pedido su profesor. No se dio cuenta de la hora que era hasta que Ron llegó a su lado.

\- No sabía que aún estabas en el colegio… - le reprochó en cuanto llegó a su lado.

\- Estoy haciendo una investigación sobre unas pociones para el profesor Snape. – le dijo sin dejar de escribir en uno de sus cuadernos, a lo muggle, como lo hacía cada vez que se adentraba en una investigación que le demandaba tiempo y concentración.

\- No sé cómo puedes escribir en esas cosas, además, si es un trabajo para el murciélago, ¿porque no lo haces en un pergamino?

Hermione dejó de escribir y lo miró como se mira a un niño de cuatro años y debes explicarle las cosas.

\- Porque este no es el trabajo, Ron. – le informó. – sólo son notas que estoy tomando para prepararlo. Y si escribo en un cuaderno muggle es porque aquí tengo toda la información junta y no desperdigada por todas partes como con los pergaminos. – tomó su cuaderno y cerrándolo lo echó a su mochila. – además las puedo llevar a todas partes. – Ron tenía cara de no entender. Decidiendo que no era importante cambió de tema.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana? – preguntó como si nada.- tenemos salida a Hogsmeade… pensé que tal vez podíamos ir juntos – le preguntó mientras le tomaba las manos.

\- Me encantaría, hace tiempo que no estamos juntos. – le contestó con una sonrisa.

\- Perfecto, ¿nos vemos el sábado en las tres escobas?- le dijo acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Hermione solo asintió y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

\- Veo que no está haciendo lo que le pedí Granger – se oyó que decía Snape desde un rincón de la biblioteca.

Los dos se separaron del susto que les dio el profesor, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que estuviera en la biblioteca. Ron solo lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, y dándole un suave apretón de manos a Hermione se dio media vuelta y salió apresurado a su próxima clase.

Hermione se dispuso a ordenar los libros que había estado usando en su investigación cando vio que su profesor se había acercado a ella.

\- No debería dejar que su novio Weasley le distraiga de sus obligaciones Granger. – le dijo mordaz. – si hace eso, no logrará su objetivo.

\- No me estaba distrayendo profesor, sólo vino para invitarme a Hogsmeade este sábado. – no sabía por qué le estaba dando explicaciones, pero sentía que debía.

\- No crea que me interesa Granger, sólo espero que no me esté haciendo perder mi tiempo al ayudarle. – y diciendo esto, salió de la biblioteca.

Hermione lo miró molesta mientras se retiraba, si había estado todo el tiempo allí, se habría dado cuenta de que ella había estado haciendo lo que le había pedido. Con un suspiro tomo su mochila y se dirigió a las afueras del castillo para aparecerse a Grimmaud Place.

La semana había pasado y Hermione se encontraba en las Tres Escobas con un café en las manos esperando a sus amigos que llegaran. Estaba muy contenta, había terminado con todo lo que le había pedido Snape y le había quedado tiempo para avanzar en las otras materias. Esperaba poder dedicarse el domingo entero a ver cómo estaban sus padres. Se sentía responsable por lo que les pudiera pasar, así que los estaba monitoreando cada domingo para ver que estuvieran bien.

A lo lejos vio como empezaban a llegar los estudiantes de Hogwarts, y se apresuró a terminar su café para esperar a sus amigos.

Pero solo llegó Ron, cosa que le extrañó. Pensando que sus amigos vendrían más tarde le sonrió y esperó que se sentara a su lado.

\- Hola Herms, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando? – le preguntó mientras le besaba.

\- Un rato, ¿y los chicos? – preguntó mientras Ron pedía unas cervezas de mantequilla.

\- No vendrán, se quedaron en el castillo. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione se sintió un poco triste, deseaba conversar con Ginny. Iba a tener que esperar hasta el lunes.

\- Herms... – le llamó Ron mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza. – había pensado que tal vez podíamos pasar un tiempo juntos… a solas. – le dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos y la miraba a los ojos – No sé, quizás dar un paseo, ¿te gustaría? – Hermione solo asintió mientras sonreía.

\- Está bien, ¿pero dónde podemos ir? – preguntó – no puedes salir de Hogsmeade siendo alumno de Hogwarts.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes, yo sé de un lugar en que nadie nos molestará. – y dejando unos galeones para pagar su consumo, la tomo de la mano y salió con ella de las tres escobas.

Después de caminar un buen rato, en donde la castaña le hablaba de sus logros con sus padres, de cómo Minerva le había ayudado a colocar el hechizo de rastreo en ellos, y de la ayuda que estaba consiguiendo con Snape, no se había dado cuenta de adonde se dirigían. Sólo cuando Ron se detuvo, es que ella se fijó en donde estaban.

\- ¿La casa de los gritos? – preguntó con sorpresa. – no me gusta mucho estar aquí, no me trae buenos recuerdos… - le dijo mientras recordaba la sangre de Snape esparcida por todo el piso, la angustia, el miedo y la desesperación al pensar que el profesor muriera en sus brazos.

-Tranquila, ya todo eso es historia, nada nos puede dañar, Voldemort está bien muerto. – dijo mal interpretando el escalofrío de la chica. – no debes sentir miedo, yo estoy aquí, nada te pasará.- y la abrazó mientras se aparecía con ella dentro de la casa.

Hermione sólo se abrazó de Ron, no quería mirar el entorno, así que cuando la besó ella simplemente respondió. Siguieron besándose hasta que sintió cómo Ron empezaba a empujarla hacia atrás. No le dio importancia, y siguió besándose, las manos de Ron se movían por todo su cuerpo. Ella sin pensarlo siquiera, empezó a corresponder a las caricias, recorriendo los brazos y luego el pecho de Ron, mientras él le sacaba lentamente la camiseta que llevaba puesta, cuando sintió el frio recorrer por su cuerpo, se detuvo y abrió los ojos.

\- Ron, no debem…

\- Shh… no hables, sólo déjate llevar… - le interrumpió él mientras volvía a besarla.

Con un movimiento Ron terminó de empujarla y Hermione sintió el borde de algo blando, y cuando cayó se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre una cama. Abriendo bien los ojos, miró a su alrededor y advirtió que nada estaba como lo recordaba. En un rincón de la habitación había una cama con doseles, había una chimenea que aún no era encendida y estaba todo muy limpio. Miró a Ron a los ojos y en su mirada pudo ver las intenciones de él. Se soltó de su abrazo y se desapareció dejando a un Ron frustrado y derrotado, y lo peor, es que todo sin haberle dicho una palabra. Había visto sus ojos, la decepción en su mirada era evidente. Harry le había advertido que no era una buena idea llevar a Hermione a la casa de los gritos, pero él confiaba que con las mejoras y los arreglos que había hecho Hermione iba a caer redonda a sus pies. No entendía qué le pasaba a ella, cualquier chica se habría sentido honrada de que se hubiera tomado tantas molestias para tener un lugar decente donde estar juntos. Con esos pensamientos, la frustración y un gran dolor entre sus piernas, se dirigió de vuelta a Hogsmeade.

Tal vez encontrara a alguien que quiera compartir la cama con él.

Se había cansado de esperar.

…

Harry estaba esperando a Ginny para dar un paseo por los jardines del castillo, hacía tiempo que no compartían un momento a solas, entre las clases y sus obligaciones como aprendiz de Auror casi no le quedaba tiempo para ella, sabía que tenía un poco abandonada la relación con ella, pero en realidad no le alcanzaba el tiempo. Iba a tener que organizarse mejor si no quería perderla.

Mientras pensaba en esto se encontró con Luna que volvía del bosque prohibido, venía descalza y un poco desabrigada. No sabía por qué cada vez que hablaba con Luna o la veía a la distancia conversar con sus amigas, o simplemente verla caminar sola por los jardines del castillo sentía un calor reconfortante que no sabía cómo nombrar.

\- Hola Luna, ¿No tienes frio? – preguntó viéndola de arriba abajo.

\- Un poco – le respondió con una sonrisa – pero es por poco tiempo.

\- No te vayas a resfriar – Harry en un acto caballeroso que no sabía que existía dentro de él le colocó su capa por los hombros. – ven te acompaño a tu torre.

\- Gracias Harry, pero no voy a la torre. – le dijo con una sonrisa tímida frente al acto del chico.

\- ¿Entonces? –quiso saber.

\- Voy a las cocinas por un poco de chocolate caliente, siempre que vuelvo de mis paseos en el bosque, los elfos me regalan uno para entrar en calor.

\- Chocolate caliente… Mmmm… - dijo Harry cerrando los ojos e imaginándose una humeante taza del líquido. – ¿Te moleta si te acompaño? – preguntó de repente.

\- Para nada, estoy segura de que Dobby estará encantado de regalarte una taza a ti también.

\- ¡Perfecto! – y sin pensarlo, Harry tomó de la mano a Luna y tirando de ella se dirigieron a hacia la torre de Hufflepuff.

\- Harry, ¡Harry espera! – le llamó Luna.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Tú no ibas a los jardines cuando nos encontramos?, ¿No ibas a encontrarte con alguien?- le preguntó mientras Harry caía en la cuenta de que efectivamente se había olvidado de Ginny.

\- Ehh... si… pero no era importante – le contestó sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias por dejar plantada a Ginny. Solo deseaba no dejar de sentir esa calidez que emanaba de la mano de Luna y no sabía cómo llamarlo.

Entraron a las cocinas cuales delincuentes entran a robar a un almacén. Dobby, en cuanto los vio entrar se apresuró a ofrecer su ayuda en lo que necesitaran.

\- ¡Harry Potter! – exclamó el elfo – ¿en que lo puedo ayudar señor?

\- Hola Dobby, ¿Nos puedes traer chocolate caliente y galletas para Luna y para mí? – pidió con amabilidad.

\- Claro que Dobby puede, Dobby traerá el mejor chocolate caliente y las mejores galletas a Harry Potter y a la señorita amiga de Harry Potter, Dobby está para servirles, tomen asiento, Dobby no demorará nada. – diciendo esto se dirigió a las cocinas.

\- Gracias Dobby – le gritó Harry.

Esperaron en un silencio calmo mientras esperaban el chocolate, Luna se miraba las manos, mientras Harry la miraba detenidamente, sus rasgos, su pelo, la forma de mirar todo a su alrededor… Ginny no era tan delicada, ella iba siempre al choque, por eso le gustaba, pero Luna… Luna tenía una forma especial de decir y sentir las cosas.

Harry se preguntaba qué haría Ginny si la llevara a las cocinas a tomar chocolate… posiblemente incluiría a Ron y a Hermione, ella siempre los tomaba en cuenta. Nunca podía tener un día a solas con ella, solo para compartir un simple chocolate caliente, esas cosas sencillas eran las que a Harry les gustaban, pasear por el parque, compartir un chocolate, o simplemente sentarse a compartir un momento con la persona amada… nunca había tenido la ocasión de hacer algo así con Ginny, ella siempre estaba rodeada de gente, su familia, sus amigos, pero nunca los dos solos… excepto claro, cuando se escabullía a su dormitorio en la madriguera. Él quería paz en su vida, ser como cualquier persona y olvidar que era el héroe de guerra, ser solo un mago más, tener su familia y ser feliz.

Y ahora, se estaba tan bien compartiendo un momento de silencio con Luna, ella no lo obligaba a decir nada…

\- Aquí esta Dobby con el chocolate para Harry Potter y su amiga señor – Harry se sobresaltó por la llegada del elfo, se había olvidado de los elfos en la cocina, solo estaban él y Luna como en una burbuja.

\- Gracias Dobby, eres muy amable. – le dijo con una sonrisa sincera

\- Si Dobby, - le sonrió Luna - ¡muchas gracias!

Se miraron en silencio con una sonrisa cómplice mientras se llevaban el chocolate a los labios al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**_¡Hola mis queridas lectoras!, aquí llego con un nuevo capítulo que sé que estaban esperando con ansias... jejeje_**

**_Como vemos, a Ron no se le quita lo borde... mire que llevar a Hermione a la casa de los gritos en plan romántico... no, si a la legua se ve que no es muy ingenioso que digamos, por decir algo suave..._**

**_Severus cada día se fija mas en Hermione, ¡y le va a ayudar con la poción! ¿no es tierno? ains... _**

**_¿y a quien no le gusta el chocolate caliente cuando hace frío? bueno, está claro que a Harry y Luna les encanta! jajaja ya veremos como se lo toma Ginny cuando se entere... (se frota las manos)._**

**_espero sus comentarios via lechuza!_**

**_saludos, _**

**_Valitos_**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 9.- Entre Selecciones y Chocolates

Hermione se apareció en Grimmauld Place. No sabía cómo había logrado llegar sin sufrir una despartición.

Con los ojos llorosos se dirigió con prisa al baño, necesitaba sacarse de encima toda esa sensación de sentirse usada que le había dejado el encuentro con Ron. Era un maldito insensible.

_¡Maldito fuera! _Se sentía tan triste por la forma en la que la había tratado. Gritó bajo el teléfono de la ducha, descargando toda la rabia y pena y se propuso olvidar el asunto. No merecía la pena machacarse por ello, otra vez.

Después de vestirse, se dirigió a la cocina, no se había olvidado de la carta que le debía a Malfoy, por lo que se dispuso a escribirle. Sería algo que se saliera de la rutina y eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba para relajarse y olvidarse de Ron.

Draco iba de camino a la biblioteca, necesitaba un lugar en donde leer la carta de Granger sin que nadie le molestara, tan distraído iba en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta que chocaba con alguien hasta que se encontró en el suelo.

\- ¡Fíjate por donde caminas Hurón!- gritó una voz femenina con rabia.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Weasley? – preguntó mientras se levantaba - ¿No sabes pedir disculpas?

\- ¿Disculparme contigo? En tus sueños Malfoy – le chilló mientras sacaba su varita.

\- No estoy de ánimo para discutir contigo, si me disculpas… - le dijo mientras la esquivaba y pasaba por su lado sin volverla a mirar.

\- ¿Pero qué te crees? – Ginny le miraba con los ojos tan abiertos que sentía que se le salían de sus órbitas - Tú no me dejas así Hurón… ¡hey! ¡Te estoy hablando! – le gritó al ver que él no se detenía.

\- ¿De verdad no tienes nada que hacer? – le espetó mientras se daba media vuelta y la miraba con el ceño fruncido. - Yo creía que teníais entrenamiento de Quidditch…

\- ¿Y qué sabes tú? ¿Qué te crees espiando a Gryffindor? No sé qué hago discutiendo contigo, no eres más que un sucio mortífago…

\- Mira Weasley, no tengo tiempo para estar perdiendo contigo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparme de los leones… - y diciendo esto terminó de entrar a la biblioteca, sabiendo que la pequeña comadreja no lo seguiría.

Realmente no tenía ganas de discutir, ni con ella, ni con ningún otro. Estaba cansado de hostilidades estúpidas que no llevaban a ninguna parte.

Sentándose solo en una mesa apartada de la biblioteca, se dispuso a leer la carta de Granger.

Ginny iba cada vez más enfurecida con Draco, le molestaba esa actitud que había adoptado desde que habían vuelto a Hogwarts, era como si ya no fuera tan imbécil como antes. Pero ella no se creía nada, viniendo de ese hurón oxigenado, seguro que se trataba de una pose, podría jurar que estaba planeando algo junto con su padre, estaba segura.

Mientras se dirigía al campo de Quidditch vio como Ron, quien había salido recién de sus clases, se dirigía también al campo. Ese era otro problema, sabía que los últimos años había estado de guardián en el equipo… pero ahora no estaba tan segura de que fuera a mantener el puesto. Desde que ella había conseguido el puesto de capitán, había estado viendo entrenar a varios compañeros de casa y se había dado cuenta de que eran mejor que su hermano… no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar, pero la permanencia de Ron en el equipo dependía de demostrar su capacidad, cosa de la que no estaba muy segura.

Harry iba en dirección al colegio cuando contempló a Ginny dirigirse al grupo que se había formado en el centro del campo. Menudo reproche que se llevó la otra noche por el plantón que le dejó por escaparse con Luna a las cocinas. Se lo había tenido que compensar con creces. Qué pena que ella no compartiera los mismos gustos que Luna, no entendía por qué le gustaba tanto escabullirse a las cocinas en la misma hora que sabía que Luna volvía de sus paseos por los jardines del colegio. Se había hecho habitual el compartir con ella un momento y disfrutar de los chocolates que les regalaban los elfos.

Vio como Ginny llevaba la insignia de capitán, estaba orgulloso de que ella hubiera tomado su lugar en el equipo. Al menos sabía que estaba en buenas manos.

Se dirigió a las graderías a ver la selección de Gryffindor, tenía la tarde libre así que la ocuparía en ver jugar a su equipo y animarles.

Una melena rubia le llamó la atención, se acercó sin que la muchacha se percatara de su presencia. Sus ojos azules estaban observando con atención lo que ocurría en el campo.

\- ¡Luna! Que sorpresa verte por aquí.

La muchacha dio un pequeño respingo. Al verle una bonita sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

\- ¡Hola Harry! ¿Vienes a ver la selección del equipo de Gryffindor?

\- Así es, y tú ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Harry mirándola a los ojos - ¿No estarás espiando a Gryffindor para tu casa cierto? – le dijo en broma, pero al ver que Luna lo veía con cara de no entender, se dispuso a ver a los chicos jugar.

Estaba cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos mirando fijamente la selección…

\- Ron mira mucho a prefecta de Gryffindor…- interrumpió sus pensamientos Luna de repente.- Como siga mirándola así, lo va a distraer de la prueba…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry saliendo de su ensimismamiento y mirando hacia todos lados. – ¿A quién?

\- A Alina Yohnez, la chica que está cerca de la cancha con su grupo de amigas, la nueva prefecta de tu casa.

\- Estas equivocada Luna, Ron solo tiene ojos para Hermione…

\- Quizás los Nargles no me dejan ver bien, es posible que estén colocando cosas en mi visión… - le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Tal vez. – Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no quitó la vista de su amigo mientras su ceño se fruncía sin remediarlo.

Cuando Ginny llegó al campo, vio que las gradas ya estaban a rebosar de estudiantes que iban a ver las pruebas de selección, divisó a Harry y a Luna por la parte más elevada de las gradas. Con un suspiro, se adentró en medio del círculo que se había formado con los jugadores y postulantes.

\- Muy bien, - comenzó diciendo mientras los veía a cada uno. – veo que ya están todos. En primer lugar, comenzaremos con la selección del puesto de guardián…

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – protestó Ron con el ceño fruncido- ¡El guardián del equipo soy yo!

\- Lo sé, Ron. Pero como sabes, en Gryffindor nadie tiene el puesto comprado, todos debemos participar en la selección y si hay alguien mejor que uno… bueno, habrá que hacerse a un lado y dejar que los mejores conformen el equipo ¿No te parece?

Ron la miraba con cara de quien no está de acuerdo, pero no haría una escena frente a todos, ya hablaría con su hermana más tarde. De todas formas, no le convenía hacerle una escena al capitán, podría expulsarle del campo sin hacerle siquiera las pruebas.

\- ¿Entonces también dejarás que hagan las pruebas para buscador? – le preguntó para ponerla a prueba.

\- Si hay alguien que me pueda vencer, tiene el puesto. – le dijo con la seguridad que la caracterizaba, sabiéndose la mejor buscadora… sólo Harry podía competir con ella.

Ron bufó y se dirigió al puesto de guardián esperando a que comenzaran con las pruebas… iba a ser pan comido. Mientras esperaba, se entretuvo con Alina, esa chica le gustaba cada vez más, había resultado fácil convencerla para que lo acompañara a la casa de los gritos… quien se iba a imaginar que una chica tan joven fuera tan conocedora en las artes amatorias.

Cuando le tocó su turno, se percató de que no sería tan fácil conservar el puesto, pero lo había conseguido. ¡Se sentía eufórico!

Necesitaba estar con alguien en ese momento, sin darse cuenta de que era observado detenidamente, le envió una nota a la chica con un movimiento de varita.

Harry no quitaba los ojos de Ron, más tarde hablaría con él, ese comportamiento no era propio de quien dice estar enamorado de su novia, y más cuando se trataba de _su_ hermana.

\- ¿Lo extrañas? – preguntó de repente Luna interrumpiendo ese cómodo silencio que se formaba entre ambos.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Harry no entendía a qué se refería.

\- El juego… ¿extrañas jugar? – volvió a preguntar la rubia.

\- Es… diferente – le dijo sin perder detalle del juego - ya no puedo jugar Luna…

\- Eso lo sé, lo que quiero decir es si extrañas jugar con los chicos.

Harry se volvió a mirarla a los ojos, no se había detenido a pensar si realmente extrañaba jugar o si a quien extrañaba era a su equipo. Mientras meditaba, no había dejado de mirar a Luna a los ojos, nunca se había detenido a mirar los ojos de la chica. Siempre había pasado de ellos, pero ahora que los tenía tan cerca, se daba cuenta que la mirada soñadora no era tal, sino que demostraban una inteligencia y belleza poco usual.

Eran hermosos, con un brillo que pocas veces había observado en otras personas, los de Ginny tenían un brillo diferente, en ellos veía viveza, determinación y fuerza, en los de Hermione veía inteligencia y sabiduría, en cambio en los de Luna si bien también veía inteligencia, también había calidez y paz… eso era, una paz que no había visto en nadie más, y eso lo dejó más desconcertado si cabía. No sabía por qué, pero siempre terminaba comparando a Ginny con Luna, y no sabía quién le agradaba más. Y eso le enfurecía.

\- ¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar Luna, por lo que Harry tuvo que volver al presente.

\- Creo que es un conjunto de sentimientos Luna. Extraño jugar, pero a la vez también extraño a los chicos, y tú bien sabes que sin los gemelos el equipo no fue lo mismo.

\- También extraño a los gemelos, era divertido el colegio con ellos…

\- Heee… Luna, está haciendo frio – le dijo Harry al ver que la chica se estremecía con una ráfaga de viento. - ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a las cocinas a por un chocolate caliente? – la invitó con una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Claro que me gustaría, - le dijo con una gran sonrisa y tomando a Harry de la mano se encaminaron al colegio.

Harry no hizo nada por soltarse, aquella mano le transmitía el sosiego que tanto necesitaba. Se sentía por fin en Paz.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento con el equipo completo, Ginny buscó a Harry para compartir opiniones, no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Supuso que se había cansado de esperar…

* * *

Hermione no había ido a ver la selección del equipo de Gryffindor, a cambio, se había quedado a preparar un trabajo para el profesor Snape. Se encontraba trabajando en el aula de pociones, debía determinar el valor y peso de cada ingrediente utilizado en la poción de agudeza. Estaba terminando de preparar y clasificar los ingredientes cuando sintió que se abría la puerta del aula. Sabía que por la hora era su profesor, por lo que no levantó la cabeza, sino que siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Pensé que había ido a ver a su _novio_ Weasley en la selección del equipo de su casa – le dijo con tono de burla, sabía que a ella se molestaba cuando hacia mención de su novio y no podía evitar hacer sangre.

\- Tengo que terminar lo que pidió mi profesor de Pociones… - respondió con una nota de sarcasmo.

Severus se acercó dónde estaba la chica con su mirada de odio y tomó un poco de amígdalas de dragón que estaban molidas en medio de los ingredientes que ordenaba la chica.

\- ¿¡Pero qué cree que está haciendo Granger!? – le gritó mientras se limpiaba las manos con un paño.

\- Lo que me pidió, determinar el valor y peso de cada ingr…

\- ¡Y no fui lo suficientemente claro cuando le dije que debía mantener los ingredientes en un ambiente frio! – Realmente estaba molesto – ¡acaba de echar a perder toda la dotación de amígdalas de dragón para lo que queda del semestre! – le dijo mientras tiraba a la basura lo que la chica había hecho.

\- ¡Pero si eso es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, no conozco un lugar más frio que este! – le contestó con resentimiento la chica, había gastado media tarde en lograr moler ese ingrediente en específico.

\- ¿Y la chica más lista del colegio no sabe que existen los laboratorios? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

\- Por supuesto que sé que existen los laboratorios – le dijo levantando la barbilla en forma desafiante –, pero siempre hemos elaborados las pociones en este aula, no sé qué tiene de malo.

\- Niña tonta,- la insultó por las buenas- le enseñaré a trabajar como es debido, espero que no estropee nada, porque lo que estropee lo tendrá que pagar de su bolsillo. No pienso prestarle mi laboratorio personal y además sufrir las consecuencias de su incompetencia. - hablaba mientras caminaba a paso presto en dirección a su despacho

Hermione se quedó petrificada, sin poder reaccionar. Severus no se preocupó de verificar si la chica lo estaba siguiendo, sabía que se había quedado en una pieza. Hermione corrió detrás de su profesor cuando lo vio desparecer detrás de una puerta semioculta a un lado del almacén para los ingredientes de pociones.

Ahora entendía Hermione, porque nadie sabía de la existencia de este laboratorio en Hogwarts, estaba tan oculto que era imposible saber de su existencia. Con una timidez poco usual en ella, se adentró al territorio enteramente personal de su profesor, era como entrar a sus habitaciones personales. El laboratorio tenía ese aroma especial que emanaba de las ropas de su profesor, a especias y otra cosa que no sabía que identificar... "_a colonia de hombre_" le dijo su subconsciente…

"Esto no está bien Hermione, - se dijo a si misma.- debes estar mal de la cabeza… ¿de dónde vino ese pensamiento? Y ¿desde cuándo te andas fijando tú en tu profesor y en el perfume que usa o deja de usar?" – Se preguntaba, no entendía que pasaba por su cabeza, tal vez tanto tiempo compartido con su profesor le estaba afectando la cabeza, tanto vapor e ingrediente le estaba haciendo mal a su cerebro, estaba loca definitivamente.

Se dedicaron todo el resto de la tarde comentando los ingredientes, sus pesos y valores, sacando cuentas, modificando la proporción de cada uno y su efecto con los otros. Qué ingrediente aumentar la dosis, de cual no, que efecto tenía la poción si añadían un nuevo ingrediente o quitaban otro.

No fue hasta que Hermione comenzó a bostezar de forma involuntaria que Severus se percató de la hora que era.

\- Vaya a descansar Granger, yo termino con esto.- le ofreció.

\- No se preocupe profesor, yo puedo continuar aún, es sólo que no he almorzado y es tarde para la cena.

\- No pensé que se había saltado el almuerzo, eso no está bien. – le reprocho él como si fuera una niña pequeña. La verdad es que Severus había disfrutado de la compañía de Granger en su Laboratorio, por lo general siempre estaba solo mientras preparaba las pociones, ya sea para las muestras en clases o para la enfermería, y en un tiempo pasado, para la Orden del Fénix. Pero se había dado cuenta de que la chica era igual que él para preparar pociones, era ordenada, pulcra, meticulosa… cualidades que él valoraba mucho en las personas, y había que agregar que cuando se lo proponía, no era tan insoportable con su palabrería, es más, no había dicho más que tres o cuatro frases en toda la tarde, y fue para preguntar algo realmente importante referente a la poción.

\- Muy bien, mientras terminamos, le pediré a los elfos que nos traigan algún refrigerio, así no perdemos el tiempo y de paso usted no se desmaya en mi laboratorio. Sería embarazoso explicar qué hacia usted en mis aposentos personales y tan entrada la noche… - le dijo en tono serio, pero se podía entrever la broma implícita en sus palabras.

Hermione no se lo creía, ¿Su profesor de pociones en plan amistoso? ¿Snape? Eso era raro, tan raro como que ella se sentía realmente cómoda con él. Había compartido con ella su laboratorio personal, algo que había mantenido en secreto para todos sus alumnos, y ahora ella sabía de su existencia y por lo que veía, podía seguir usando. Había compartido con ella sus conocimientos de la poción en forma libre, no se había burlado de sus preguntas ni observaciones, realmente lo había pasado bien trabajando a la par que su profesor. No había sido sarcástico ni irónico, ni se había burlado de ella como acostumbraba. Debía reconocer que cuando quería, Snape era muy agradable de tratar, tanto que se había olvidado de que no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

\- No se preocupe profesor, ahora termino y me retiro a mi habitación, ya mañana comeré algo. No quiero molestar.- dijo en voz baja, tímida.

\- No es molestia, de todas formas iba a pedirle algo a los elfos para mí, un poco más no les hará daño, además – dijo con un tono que Hermione no supo identificar –, me lo debe por ocupar mi tiempo libre, lo mínimo que puede hacer es no dejar que cene solo.

A Hermione no le quedó más que aceptar la invitación de Severus. Mientras daban cuenta de la cena se dedicaron a comentar las fases de la poción y los pasos a seguir a continuación. Una vez terminada la comida, Severus llevó la bandeja con el té a una salita contigua al laboratorio, y la invitó a acompañarlo. Le preguntó por sus padres, por su futuro y que haría luego de devolverles la memoria. Por su parte Hermione le contaba todos los planes que tenía desde que había terminado la guerra, lo que había hecho y quedaba por hacer, cómo lo estaba llevando en las clases con los otros profesores, de cómo iba su estudio para dar el examen de admisión en San Mungo.

Severus, si ya de por sí estaba interesado en los asuntos de Hermione, ahora deseaba saber más, con cada cosa que ella le contaba, iba almacenando un deseo de conocer más de ella, una irrefrenable curiosidad de saber más. No se cansaba de preguntarle cosas, hacerla hablar de sus sueños y proyectos.

Sin darse cuenta, estuvieron conversando hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando Hermione empezó a bostezar fue que se levantaron y se fue cada uno a su habitación a descansar.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Hermione se dio cuenta de que su profesor no era tan desagradable cuando quería, sabía que no iba a ser siempre como hoy, solo esperaba que no volviera a ser el murciélago de la mazmorra con ella, ese malvado bastardo que escupía veneno por doquier, le gustaba mucho este Severus Snape.

* * *

**¡Hola amores! espero les haya gustado este capítulo, a mí me ha encantado XD.**

**Ya podemos ver que Severus no es tan bastardo cuando quiere jejeje y vemos como la ha llevado a su laboratorio personal... si cuando quiere es un amorrr XD**

**Harry al fin se dio cuenta que era lo que le gustaba tanto de Luna... en fin, tendremos que esperar un poco más para ver la reacción de Ginny... (se soba las manos)**

**Y Ron... sin palabras, no voy a dar opinión, me voy a sentar tranquilamente a ver como se desarrollan los acontecimientos de los cuales hemos sido testigos, confiaré en el buen juicio de Harry. (se soba las manos y sonríe maliciosamente...)**

**Por ahora solo puedo estar segura de una cosa... mi musa está inspirada, no para de darme ideas, lo malo es que el tiempo no me alcanza como yo quisiera :(**

**Así que ya saben, las flores al botón de reviews. Las criticas e imperdonables... hemmm no veo boton para esas... jajaja.**

**Ah! se me olvidaba algo muy importante: Muchas gracias a todas las que comentan y agregan a favoritos y alertas, me hacen muy muy muy muy feliz! cada vez que veo el e-mail de un review y alerta y favorito salto de alegria! La Nata ya no pregunta que me pasa, ya sabe... jajaja**

**Un saludo a AnitaSnape, Sakura7893, Yasmin Snape, yetsave, lisicarmela, .1, tercy-S-Scloe, Eydren Snape, Aome - Hime, Diosa Luna, Mama Shmi y Persefone Riddle por tooodos los comentarios, aunque no conteste los reviews me hacen muy feliz! ains, ya me emocioné.**

**como siempre... Nos estamos leyendo!**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11.- ¡¿Que Harry Qué?!

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, entre las clases vía lechuza y las clases de pociones, Hermione no se había dado cuenta que prácticamente estaban llegando al final del semestre. Ella debía en breve presentarse en el colegio para dar los exámenes correspondientes, y para ello, se alojaría esa semana en el castillo para poder rendirlos sin problemas. Minerva le había solicitado que tuviera la mayor discreción como siempre, para que los alumnos no se indignaran y denunciaran los favoritismos que tenían con ella.

Había hablado con Ron, todo iba bien… muy bien de hecho. Ron estaba más calmado, no la presionaba tanto para acostarse con ella y eso la tenía más tranquila. Parecía que por fin Ron había madurado y la estaba entendiendo.

También había hablado con Harry de su nueva amistad con Draco, no podía ocultarle una cosa así a su hermano. Harry al principio la había mirado como si estuviera loca, y había arremetido contra el Slytherin. Pero con el paso del tiempo, él mismo se había percatado que algo había cambiado en Malfoy y había aceptado su buen juicio. Eso era algo importante para ella, no le gustaba tener secretos con Harry.

Se había dado cuenta de que su hermano estaba inquieto, pero por más que le preguntó no logró sonsacarle una palabra de qué era lo que lo agobiaba. Pero Harry era así, nunca quería preocupar a nadie. A veces, se pasaba por las habitaciones de Harry y se quedaban conversando toda la noche, hasta que se le hacía tan tarde que terminaban durmiendo juntos nuevamente.

Extrañaba la compañía de Ron por las noches, cuándo había empezado el colegio realmente lo había pasado mal, hasta que se había acostumbrado. Por desgracia, los viejos hábitos no se dejan de un día para otro, así que Harry, su siempre dispuesto hermano, le hacía compañía.

Hermione ese día había invitado a Draco a su habitación para platicar un rato, se había llevado una gran sorpresa cuando descubrió que el rubio era un buen compañero para mantener conversaciones de cualquier tema, por lo que siempre quedaba con él si quería pasar un rato agradable.

Mientras esperaba a Draco, se preocupó de ordenar los libros en el orden que iban los exámenes para leer un rato antes de cada uno, era una costumbre que había adquirido muchos años antes que le gustaba mantener.

Cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, la abrió sin preocuparse, pensando que era Draco.

\- ¿Siempre abres la puerta así a cualquiera que llame?- inquirió la pelirroja con cierta sorna.

\- ¡Ginny! – gritó Hermione dándose la vuelta rápidamente. - me asustaste… pensé que eras otra persona.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? – le preguntó poniendo cara picarona. Sabía que se había reconciliado con su hermano y no quería estorbar.

\- Sí, pero no es Ron. – le aclaró rápidamente. - Así que quita esa cara, sólo es un amigo.

\- Si te molesto, puedo venir después. – ofreció Ginny, aunque por dentro se moría de la curiosidad.

\- No, no es eso…

\- Claro que molestas Weasley, esta es una reunión entre Hermione y yo. – Ginny se volvió sobre sus propios talones hacia esa voz que tanto conocía. En la puerta de la habitación estaba apoyado nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Y sin entender, se volvió una vez más a Hermione que no lograba articular palabra.

\- Ginny, ¿estás bien? – Hermione la tomó del brazo.

\- ¿Te acaba de llamar por tu nombre? – preguntó Ginny sin entender. – él es un sucio mortífago Herms, ¿Cómo puedes quedar en tu habitación con una persona como él?

\- Nadie te invitó, ¿por qué no te largas?- espetó el rubio.

\- Olvídalo, no dejaré a mi mejor amiga con un engendro como tú.- el dedo de la pelirroja se alzó, acusador.

\- Ginny, por favor, Draco ya no es quien era…

\- ¿Tú también le llamas por su nombre? – le gritó a la cara - ¿Qué te hizo Herms? – luego con la mirada fija en sus ojos preguntó - ¿Lo sabe Ron?

\- La comadreja no tiene nada que saber.

\- ¡Cállate! – le gritó Ginny – Tú lo único que sabes, es hacer daño.

\- ¿Draco, por favor nos puedes dejar solas? – le pidió Hermione con cara de disculpa. –Pásate más tarde y podremos conversar.

\- Claro, no te preocupes.. – y con un movimiento de cabeza salió de allí. Al ver que Ginny iba detrás de él, Hermione la tomo del brazo y la sujetó a su lado en el sofá.

\- ¡No! – le espetó. – Tú te quedas aquí conmigo.

\- No Hermione, - le dijo poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la puerta - Él me tiene que escuchar, ha estado toda su vida metiéndose conmigo y mi familia, no permitiré que también se meta contigo.- Le espetó irascible mientras salía rauda detrás del chico.

\- ¡Ginny! –gritó, pero ya era tarde, la chica había salido hecha una furia detrás del rubio y se perdía en una esquina del largo pasillo.

Hermione estaba esperando con ansias que volviera su amiga, no quería que se pelearan, le haría tan feliz que esos dos pudieran tener un trato cordial. Sabía que era casi imposible que fueran amigos, pero al menos que lograran estar en una misma habitación sin querer matarse.

Por lo pronto, sólo le quedaba esperar.

* * *

Hermione debía terminar de preparar todo en el laboratorio para la clase con el profesor Snape, así que ignorando lo ocurrido, se dedicó a ello. Ya estaban en la fase final de la poción de Agudeza. Habían hecho varias pruebas y todo indicaba que estaba lista. Estuvieron trabajando a la par desde el día en que él le había enseñado su laboratorio. Ahora ella tenía acceso libre para dedicarse a la poción sin tener que esperar a su profesor para la supervisión. Se dio una ducha y se vistió con ropas cómodas para su clase.

Ya hablaría con Ginny sobre Draco…

Salió de su habitación y cruzó hacia el aula de pociones, pasó directo y entró al laboratorio. Snape ya se encontraba trabajando, aunque no en la poción de agudeza, sino en la dotación para equipar de pociones la enfermería de Poppy. Se acercaba el partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor, y ahí de seguro que terminaban varios en la enfermería.

\- Buenas tardes Profesor – saludó en cuanto entró en el laboratorio.

¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí Granger? ¿No tenías visita de Draco? – le preguntó mientras revolvía la poción que tenía en frente.

\- Ha sucedido lo que venía esperando desde hace un tiempo… - al ver que Severus la veía fijamente, continuó – Ginny se enteró la amistad que mantengo con Draco y ha salido detrás de él. No lo he podido evitar – dijo con un suspiro. – espero que no corra la sangre.

\- No exageres Granger, sabes perfectamente que Draco no le va a hacer nada a la señorita Weasley.

\- Si lo sé, pero no confío en que Ginny no le vaya a hacer algo a Draco, no se va a quedar tranquila hasta que pase algo más serio. No confía en él.

\- Ya… hay muchos que no confían en Draco, pero eso sólo depende de él. Por lo pronto ponte a trabajar en la poción, necesitamos tener unos viales para hacer pruebas.

Y con esto, cada uno se dedicó a trabajar en lo suyo. Severus no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Hermione. Draco estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para ser aceptado por la sociedad, pero Lucius no ayudaba mucho. Le estaba presionando para que le entregara información de los sangre puras que iban ese año al colegio, lo había estado dilatando, pero tendría que hablar con Draco, no podía dejar que se dejara convencer por Lucius y perdiera la poca confianza que se había ganado en el transcurso del año.

Se había sorprendido mucho cuándo Draco le contó que había entablado amistad con Granger, cada día lo sorprendía más esta niña. De todas las personas que tenían motivos para odiar a Draco, ella y sus amigos eran los últimos en los que habría pensado para redimirse, pero ahí estaba, dándole una oportunidad, y ahora resultaba que eran muy buenos amigos.

Mientras su poción reposaba, se había puesto a mirar a Hermione, sus movimientos seguros al preparar los ingredientes, la forma de tomar los utensilios… se sorprendió pensando en cómo sería ser tocado por esas manos jóvenes, en lo suave que se veían, en lo agradable que debería sentirse… _¡Pero que mierda! ¿De dónde habían venido esos pensamientos? _ No se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, hasta que había sentido un calor subiendo por su pecho, un calorcillo agradable, uno que hacía mucho que no sentía. Debía salir de allí, eso no estaba bien, él no podía estar fijándose en una alumna. – _no tan alumna Severus, no te engañes, lo sabes bien_. – le dijo su conciencia con cierto sarcasmo.

Sin perder el tiempo se encaminó hacia sus habitaciones dejando a una Hermione sola y sin decirle una palabra.

Por su parte, Hermione sentía la mirada de su profesor sobre ella, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, hacía un tiempo que la miraba fijamente y no sabía cómo comportarse. Sólo una vez se había sentido observada de esa manera, y Víctor no era un hombre de cuarenta años, sino un alumno más. Se percató de que estaba pensando en su profesor cómo más que su profesor, así que dejando las muestras en el escritorio de Severus, salió rauda a aquella habitación a ver si Ginny ya había terminado con Draco.

"_Debo dejar de pensar así de Severus, él es sólo mi profesor, yo estoy con Ron, y soy feliz con él"… _iba pensando camino a su cuarto cuando se quedó en una pieza cuando otro pensamiento la asaltó, parándose en seco en mitad del pasillo… "¡¿_Y desde cuándo es SEVERUS?!"_

Y así, paralizada en la entrada de su cuarto la encontró Luna, que iba hacerle una visita.

* * *

Ginny vio como Draco se dirigía a una de las aulas desocupadas y sacaba un libro de su mochila. Este era su momento, debía enfrentarse a él. No le tenía ningún miedo, tan solo era un niñito hijo de su papá, malcriado y prepotente, no importaba lo que dijera Luna o Hermione de que estaba cambiado, más alto, y más guapo, y no sé qué otras mierdas más, ella no se fijaba en eso.

Estaba cansada de que se metiera con su familia, siempre molestándola con su condición de pobre. Tal vez en su familia no sobraba el dinero, pero nunca le había faltado nada, y estaba segura que en su familia no había amor, confianza, cariño… sólo había que ver a Lucius y sumar dos más dos…

Llegó al aula y abrió la puerta sin miramientos, con la varita en mano lista para atacar a la más pequeña provocación.

Lo encontró en un rincón esperándola con los labios en una media sonrisa, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la varita en mano. Estaba apoyado por el hombro en la pared mientras tenía un pie cruzado sobre el otro, en una pose totalmente chulesca y ocultaba la mirada con su pelo desordenado.

Se había dado cuenta de que ella lo estaba siguiendo desde que salió de la habitación de Granger.

Cuando Ginny entró en el aula, cerró con un pase de varita y conjuró un muffliato, no quería que nadie escuchara, no iba a ser muy agradable lo que tenía que decirle.

\- Habla de una vez Weasley, no tengo todo el día. – comenzó Draco sin cambiar la postura.

\- No sé qué te propones, pero yo sé que no es nada bueno…

\- No sé de qué hablas. – le respondió con su tono de suficiencia

\- Mira, podrás haber convencido a Hermione que has cambiado, pero a mí no me engañas, no eres más que un asqueroso y sucio mortífago.

\- No tengo que darte explicaciones comadreja – le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente con la varita en mano – Tú no eres nadie, no sabes nada, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

\- Me meto cuando y con quien me da la gana payaso, no quiero que te acerques a los míos, ¿me oyes? – Con cada palabra iba acercándose más a Draco, lo apuntaba con la varita, pero no tenía postura de ataque, sino más bien la utilizaba como extensión de su mano. Cuando estaba casi rozando su cuerpo con el del chico, y sintió como su respiración entraba por sus fosas nasales se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba. – y Hermione está incluida.

\- Te repito piojosa, tú no sabes nada de lo que me propongo. No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, no me interesa tener nada que ver contigo ni de la piara de tu familia.

\- Ya estoy cansada de que me insultes, que desprecies a mi familia y amigos, – con cada palabra le hincaba la varita en las costillas al muchacho - y Malfoy- le dijo escupiendo su apellido con desprecio – te recuerdo que Hermione también es mi familia.

Se medían mutuamente, ella aunque medía varios centímetros menos que él, no se dejaba intimidar. Él la evaluaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos, cada vez más cerca… y más, estaban casi rozando sus narices cuando volvieron a ser conscientes de a quien tenían en frente, moviéndose con vehemencia a la vez. Draco la sostuvo de un brazo mientras Ginny le puso una mano en el pecho de él, tomando un poco de aire que evidentemente le faltaba, le dio un empujón para luego alejarse apresuradamente de él.

\- Ya estás advertido alimaña infecta, cómo le hagas daño a Hermione, tendrás que vértelas conmigo. – y dando media vuelta salió apresurada del aula.

Draco tan sólo la observó salir, podría haberle gritado cualquier cosa, insultarla una vez más, pero estaba tan casado de hostilidad…

Ginny Iba rumiando su rabia por la discusión con el hurón inmundo cuando vio a Harry, quien iba en dirección al aula de DCAO.

\- ¡Harry! – le llamó mientras apuraba el paso. Harry la abrazó tomándola de la cintura.

\- Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te ha pasado algo? – le preguntó viendo que tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- Bien, solo que no soporto a Malfoy, no me creo nada eso de que ahora está tan cambiado y que es amigo de Hermione. – le contaba mientras entraba con Harry en el aula.

Harry, que había hablado anteriormente con Hermione, sabía todo lo que pasaba entre ellos, le había costado un poco creerlo, pero si ella confiaba en el rubio, tendría que creer él también, por lo general su hermana no se equivocaba en juzgar a las personas.

Pero Ginny era otra cosa, iba a ser más difícil hacerle creer.

Tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y le dio un casto beso.

\- Hmmm lo necesitaba – le dijo cuándo se separó. – hace tiempo que no estamos juntos.

\- ¿Y que se te ocurre? – preguntó mirando con picardía el aula.

Harry solo la tomó de la mano y la llevó al extremo de la habitación en donde estaban los utensilios de defensa… tal vez volver a romper las reglas del colegio era lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Luna entró con Hermione a su habitación, desde que se la encontró en el pasillo, sabía que algo la perturbaba.

\- Hermione, los tosoporlos no te dejan pensar con claridad – le dijo con su habitual candidez.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la castaña sin entender.

\- Que debes despejar tu habitación de tosoporlos, te nublan la mente y no puedes pensar bien. Dice mi padre que con una buena dotación de polvo de cuerno de unicornio puedes mantener limpio cualquier lugar.

\- Gracias Luna, lo tendré en cuenta – le dijo con una sonrisa. Sabía que su turbación era precisamente por sus pensamientos y no por no pensar con claridad.

\- Dime Luna, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? –preguntó mientras servía un té con galletas y se sentaban en la mesita que había en su habitación, últimamente más concurrida de lo que debiera.

\- Verás Hermione, yo sé que puedo confiar en ti. Nunca te habría molestado pero necesito el consejo de otra mujer.- Hermione se quedó en una pieza, la forma franca de hablar de Luna siempre la había turbado, desde luego nunca sabías por dónde podía salir.

\- Cla… claro, dime ¿En qué necesitas que te dé consejo?

\- Me gustaría que me ayudes a conquistar a un chico… - le dijo a bocajarro, mientras un rubor le llenaba la cara, pero por el contrario a lo que se podía pensar, no bajó la vista.

\- Hermione siempre pensó que Luna estaba enamorada de Neville, pero cuando este empezó a salir con Hannah y Luna no había hecho nada ni demostrado ningún sentimiento al respecto, creyó que se había equivocado. Al parecer no era así.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó para empezar - ¿Lo conozco?

\- Sí, pero no te puedo decir quién es. – dijo mientras miraba abajo y se tomaba las manos nerviosamente en su regazo.

\- De acuerdo y ese chico… ¿crees tú que te corresponda? – intentó indagar Hermione.

\- No lo sé, ese es el problema. Nos hemos visto unas cuantas veces en las cocinas mientras tomamos chocolate caliente. – contó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Entonces sí te corresponde ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

\- Él tiene novia... – esto lo dijo con una gran tristeza y Hermione se convenció más de que era Neville.

\- Luna, si tiene novia, no creo que puedas hacer mucho. Y no habla muy bien de él si te está dando alas compartiendo contigo a sabiendas que está actuando mal con su novia.- En su mente comenzó a maldecir a Longbottom y su falta de consideración con su amiga.

\- Si, lo sé, pero es que es tan tierno y a mí me gusta mucho. Sé que no es correcto lo que estoy haciendo, pero se siente tan bien estar en su compañía, que pensé que tal vez, si hago algo para que se fije de otra manera en mí, pueda ver que lo quiero y se quede conmigo…

\- Luna, basta. – Hermione le tomó de la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos. – Si él tiene novia, en primer lugar no debiste fijarte en él. Segundo, ¿te das cuenta que él no va a dejar a su novia para estar contigo? Los hombres no hacen eso, ellos juegan con las mujeres pero no dejan a sus novias. Eso lo debes tener claro.

\- Lo siento, no pensé que te molestaría tanto…

\- No te preocupes, más me molesta que Neville se atreva a jugar contigo… - le espetó molesta

\- ¿Neville?- preguntó Luna con extrañeza.

\- Claro, espera que me lo encuentre por los pasillos, se va a enterar de lo que es bueno…- dijo casi frotándose las manos, deseosa de hacer justicia.

\- Pero no es él Hermione. - le interrumpió Luna – Neville no es de quien estoy enamorada.

\- ¿Entonces?

Luna bajó la mirada.

\- Es Harry…

\- ¿Harry? ¿Qué Harry?- preguntó un poco crispada.

\- ¡Pues Harry Potter!- levantó la voz la rubia pero sin perder su toque de dulzura- ¿Quién va a ser?

Hermione se quedó muda, sentía cómo la ceja le temblaba un poco, estaba allí en mitad de su habitación de una pieza sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer ni que decir.

Esto le resultaba de lo mas extraño.

* * *

_**¡Hola Chicas! aquí vengo con otro capítulo que espero les guste!**_

_**Por Primera vez Hermione se pone a pensar en Severus como Hombre aunque sea en forma inconsciente... XD **_

_**Hay Luna Luna... recurriste a la persona menos indicada... **_

_**Huuuuuuuy Ginny no confia en Draco... sus razones tendrá, y él, tan chulo... jajaja me encanta Draco! es otro al que amooo XD (es mi amor culpable) jajaja**_

_**Bueno, ustedes ya saben, las flores al boton de reviews... las maldiciones via pergamino y lechuza ya? que aun no se inventan las maldiciones envasadas (creo)**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**PD. Muchas gracias AnitaSnape! que seria de mi sin tu ayuda? Te quiero Mucho linda! besos mil**_

_**PD. 2 No me olvido de todas las chicas que comentan, me llenan de alegría y me animan a seguir escribiendo... eso me da una idea de que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal... XD Muchas gracias!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12.- Cartas sobre la mesa.

-¡Ay, Luna! No lo logro entender… - exclamó Hermione mientras se tomaba la cabeza a dos manos.

¿Desde cuándo Harry jugaba con las mujeres? ¿Y Ginny? ¿Dónde quedaba ella en todo esto? No podía dejar de hacerse todas estas preguntas mientras miraba a una sonrojada Luna, que retorcía un trozo de la tela de su camisa del uniforme del colegio.

-¿Harry ha estado saliendo contigo a la vez que con Ginny?- preguntó con cautela

\- No Hermione, no lo mal interpretes.- clavó sus ojos azules en los de su amiga- Sólo hemos tomado chocolate en las cocinas unas cuantas veces.

\- Pero me acabas de decir que lo quieres conquistar…

Luna suspiró muy fuerte. ¿Era posible que no la entendiera?

\- Yo soy la que está enamorada de Harry. –Alegó. Hermione la miraba inquisitiva, por un momento se sintió como en una sala de juicio y comenzó agobiarse.- él no ha hecho nada para que yo haya creído otra cosa. Es… es solo que…- Luna comenzó aturullarse, nerviosa- mira Hermione, no entiendes, tal vez fue mala idea venir a hablar contigo… - hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero Hermione se lo impidió.

\- No te muevas de esa silla Luna, hay unas cuantas cosas que tenemos que aclarar… - tomando su varita, puso un hechizo en la puerta para que le quedara claro a Luna que no se podía ir hasta conversar con ella.

Fue al baño y se mojó la cara, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y esperaba que Luna se explicara de una vez por todas.

Cuando volvió a la salita vio a Luna que estaba sentada muy derecha esperándola. Respiró profundo y se acercó a la chica.

\- Luna cariño… - comenzó diciendo para llamar su atención – ¿Por qué dices que estas enamorada de Harry?

\- Hermione, ¿Realmente me estás preguntando eso? ¿Estás tú enamorada de Ron?- Hermione suavizó su rostro- No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero lo que siento cuando lo tengo cerca… se me acelera el corazón y las mariposas que siento aquí cada vez que lo veo – dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en su vientre. – hay veces que con sólo pensar en él siento estas mariposas y me siento tan feliz… - mirándola a los ojos continuó – eso solo puede ser amor Hermione, nunca lo sentí con Neville ni con ningún otro.

\- Te entiendo – Hermione la miraba con una pena profunda mientras tomaba sus manos. – pero tú sabes que Harry está con Ginny, lo que me pides es algo con lo que no te puedo ayudar Luna, ellos también son mis amigos, al igual que tú, nunca haría algo que pudiera dañarlos.

\- Lo sé, - dio un suspiro - en el fondo ya lo sabía. Quizás he venido para que me pusieras de cara a la realidad. – dijo con la mirada triste – pero tenía que intentarlo ¿cierto?

\- Sólo te puedo dar un consejo: trata de no seguir tomando chocolate con Harry en las cocinas. Si sigues igual, nunca vas a poder olvidarte de él…

\- Pero es que no lo quiero olvidar…

-Debes hacerlo Luna, si continúas con esto vas a sufrir. – Luna solo asintió con lágrimas en los ojos – prométeme que no vas a intentar nada con Harry, es lo mejor para ambos.

\- Te lo prometo…

\- ¡Bien! – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa - Cuando quieras ir a tomar chocolate a las cocinas puedes venir a buscarme las veces que quieras. – dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Luna

\- Por supuesto Herms… - Dijo sin ánimo mirando una pared.

Ya más tranquila, Hermione deshizo el hechizo y abrió la puerta para que Luna pudiera volver a su torre.

Dejó pasar unos minutos para pensar bien las cosas y se dirigió a toda prisa al despacho de Harry.

* * *

Una vez que Severus se encontró en su despacho, fuera de la amenaza para su cabeza y qué no decir para su cuerpo, de lo que significaba estar cerca de Hermione, se dedicó a revisar unos trabajos de sexto de Hufflepuff. Cuándo iba en la mitad del primer pergamino no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro, no entendía como nadie, ¡nadie! era capaz de entregar un trabajo medianamente aceptable. Nunca en sus años de docente algún alumno había hecho lo que había pedido al entregar un trabajo. Eran una panda de mediocres… _no todos Severus, bien sabes que Granger te entrega los mejores trabajos, las mejores pociones, pareciera que te retara a que le encuentres algún detalle… sus trabajos son perfectos… perfectos como sus labios, perfectos como su cuerpo, sus caderas perfectas con sus jeans muggles, perfectos como sus manos al preparar los ingredientes, cuando mezcla las pociones, perfectos… tan perfectos como toda ella..._

_¡BASTA! _ Esto tenía que terminar, no podía seguir pensando en ella de esta manera, se iba a volver loco. Debía salir de ahí, debía hacer algo diferente, estaba claro que estar encerrado en esas cuatro paredes con Granger cruzando la puerta le estaba haciendo mal a la cabeza. Necesitaba hacer cualquier cosa que lo alejase de cierta mujer que cada día lo llevaba a pensar en imposibles.

Dejó los pergaminos de lado y después de sopesar un momento la posibilidad de tirarse por la torre más alta del castillo, se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba una ducha bien fría para despejarse, aunque sabía que desde hace un tiempo que no lograba sacarse a Granger de la cabeza.

Aquella noche al abrigo de su dormitorio, Severus trataba de leer un libro en su sillón favorito, pero por más que lo intentaba no pasaba de la primera línea de la misma página. No paraba de darle vueltas, el hecho de pasarse el día pensando en Hermione no era normal, tal vez si era sincero consigo mismo se enteraría qué le pasaba_… "Olvídalo Severus_", se dijo a sí mismo, "_Ni que fuera a cambiar algo de lo que piensas con hablar con tu conciencia…"_

Un momento… ¿Acababa de hablar otra vez consigo mismo?

Esto ya rayaba en la locura.

No era propio de él, aunque no se podía negar que ella ya no era su alumna, sólo la veía algunos días en la semana… No, no iba a caer de nuevo, la tenía que sacar de su mente. "_no pierdes nada con ser sincero…",_ ahí estaba de nuevo... _"te preocupas por ella…"_ seguía insistiendo su yo interno.

Hay veces en que uno debe ser sincero con sus sentimientos, podremos engañar a los otros, pero por más que queramos, nuestra conciencia siempre nos hace ver la realidad, ella nos atormenta hasta que nos sinceramos y una vez hecho, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Se fue a acostar, debía dejar de tener esas "conversaciones" con su yo interno…Ojalá hubiera alguna forma de hacerle cerrar el pico para siempre.

* * *

_Sintió como sus manos iban subiendo por su brazo, la sentía tan cálida cuando pasaron por su pecho, tan suaves. Con su propia mano, comenzó a guiarla por su cuerpo, hasta que ella tomó el control por sí misma, fuera ya la vergüenza, comenzó a acariciar el vello desde su ombligo hasta su ingle, contuvo la respiración cuando su mano tomó su miembro con delicadeza y comenzaba a acariciarlo de arriba abajo, mientras la otra mano se dirigía a su pecho y subía hasta su cuello. Realmente era suave, tal y como se las había imaginado…_

Severus se despertó cuando la humedad de su vientre ya se había enfriado, perdido en la sensación de sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo y en la frustración de saber que significaba eso… ¡había tenido un sueño húmedo con Granger!

Se levantó y se dirigió presto a la ducha, debía limpiar todo rastro de ese sueño. No podía ser, él soñando con jovencitas y logrando tener orgasmos como si fuera el adolescente que jamás había sido.

Una vez que había vuelto a su dormitorio, no fue capaz de acostarse, menos intentar dormir así que se sentó en su sillón y se puso a pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Si iba ser sincero consigo, debía empezar por reconocer que le gustaba Granger… sacudió la cabeza… no, eso no era cierto, era otra cosa.

Se levantó y fue a por un café… esta conversación con su yo interno por lo visto iba a para largo…

Cuando volvió, se dedicó a poner sus cartas sobre la mesa , ya era hora de decirse unas cuantas verdades.

* * *

Hermione entró como un huracán en el despacho de Harry.

\- ¡Qué crees que estás haciendo! ¡¿A qué juegas Harry Potter?! – gritó a bocajarro, no le importaba si estaba ocupado no. – ¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con los sentimientos de Luna?! – le espetó mientras con la manos golpeaba con fuerza el escritorio, donde un Harry confundido y asustado al mismo tiempo, la miraba con los ojos tan abiertos que casi se le salían de sus órbitas.

\- Hermione, ¿de qué hablas?

\- ¿Qué de qué hablo? – chilló fuera de sus casillas - ¿me puedes explicar qué carajos has estado haciendo con Luna en las cocinas?

\- Hermione cálmate, sólo tomamos chocolate por las tardes…

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Ginny? - le miró con sospecha – ¿no te has puesto a pensar que va a decir Ginny?

\- ¿Ginny? – preguntó nerviosamente Harry - ¿Qué tiene que ver Ginny en todo esto? – mientras hablaba se había puesto a amontonar nerviosamente unos pergaminos de su escritorio.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que estás jugando con Luna y Ginny? – preguntó con incredulidad. – No te reconozco, tú no eres mi hermano. – se notaba la decepción en su tono de voz y el dolor en la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo a Harry.

-Hermione por favor, necesitamos conversar – dijo bajando la voz, casi en un susurro. Al muchacho le dolían las palabras de Hermione, pero más le lastimaba, era que ella pensara así de él.

\- No sé qué tenemos que conversar. ¡Eres un pedazo de cabrón! – le espetó mientras se daba vuelta para retirarse. Ahí fue cuando Harry reaccionó, levantándose rápidamente, rodeando el escritorio y alcanzando a su amiga antes de que lograra salir.

\- ¡Espera! – le dijo sujetándola del brazo – por favor, tienes que escuchar mi versión…

Hermione le miró a los ojos y al ver lo confundido que estaba soltó el pomo de la puerta que había alcanzado a tomar.

\- Espero que no trates de convencerme de algo que no sea lo apropiado Potter, realmente estoy cabreada contigo.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes. – dijo con un suspiro. – ¿Serviría si te digo que estoy confundido por toda esta situación?

\- Muy bien, te escucho. – le dijo cruzándose de brazos, con todo el cabreo reflejado en su rostro y cuerpo.

Harry suspiró largamente y se fue a sentar al sofá que tenía en su despacho, Hermione le siguió y se sentó en un sillón más pequeño mientras veía como Harry apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas y se tomaba la cabeza a dos manos. Por lo visto, sí que estaba confundido.

-Estoy esperando esa explicación Potter – dijo con un tono de suficiencia, no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

-Veras Herm, - comenzó Harry – uff… esto es difícil – dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara.

-No le veo la complejidad, es más – le dijo con todo el veneno que pudo encontrar – creo que se te da bien eso de andar con dos a la vez...

-¡Alto ahí Hermione! – le paró en seco Harry, alzando su mirada. – no voy a permitir que me catalogues de esa manera, sabes perfectamente que no soy así. – Harry estaba empezando a cabrearse. – Sabes muy bien que estoy enamorado de Ginny…

-Entonces explícame qué haces con Luna… - le soltó de golpe colocándose de pie y yendo en su dirección.

-¿Me vas a dejar que te cuente todo o vas a seguir interrumpiéndome? – le cortó de una vez, alzando un poco la voz mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Está bien – dijo alzando las manos – te escucho… y espero que tu explicación sea convincente… no voy a dejar que te burles de Luna, ella no se lo merece.

Harry empezó a caminar por su despacho en círculos, Hermione sabía que estaba ordenando las ideas, lo conocía tan bien… no pudo evitar una media sonrisa, estaba muy cabreada con él pero aun así, sabía que Harry no era una mala persona.

-Mira Hermione, Luna es… con ella… - trataba de explicar Harry mientras se rascaba la frente en un acto reflejo – Luna es una amiga, eso, sólo compartimos unos chocolates calientes en las cocinas cuando vuelve de sus paseos fuera del castillo, pero nada más. Ginny es a quien amo. – dijo de un tirón y con tal convicción que hizo que Hermione se replanteara su pensamiento hacia Harry, tal vez él no le había dado esperanzas a Luna como se lo había aclarado la chica y sólo ella estaba pensando en Harry de otra manera… – siento mucho si esto se prestó para que Luna pensara otra cosa. Hablaré con ella en cuanto tenga la primera oportunidad…

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Luna en este minuto Harry. – le cortó apuntándole con el dedo índice – Ella en este momento está muy confundida, y si te acercas, sólo lo vas a empeorar…

-¿Ella te dijo algo sobre mí? – preguntó con un tono de esperanza en la voz, sin poder evitarlo. Se arrepintió al momento de haber formulado semejante pregunta.

-¿Debía contarme algo en especial? – preguntó con cierta sorna, mientras hablaba miraba a Harry con sospecha. Él lo notó y retiró la mirada.

-¡No, nada! – respondió apresuradamente.

-Entonces… ¿no hay nada con Luna? – preguntó para asegurarse de que las cosas estaban claras.

-Claro que no Herms, como te dije, sólo compartimos unos chocolates en las cocinas… sólo eso… - aseguró mirándola a los ojos, pero desviando la mirada en cuanto pudo, sabía que no estaba siendo sincero del todo.

-Está bien, si es así no hay nada más que hablar. De verdad que estaba preocupada porque estuvieras haciendo algo que no es correcto. – mientras hablaba se había acercado a Harry, y le abrazó – no me gustaría encontrarme después con la sorpresa Harry…

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que no hay nada.

-Muy bien, si todo está claro para ti, también lo está para mí. – le aseguró con una sonrisa – me alegra haber hablado y aclarado las cosas.

-A mí también me alegra – Harry le correspondió el abrazo – pero me hubiera gustado que hubieras confiado un poco más en mí. Me dolió mucho que pensaras lo peor de mí, sin siquiera haber escuchado mi versión. – Hermione no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro, aunque ahora no era de rabia, sino más bien de vergüenza, con una sonrisa tímida se separó de Harry y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-Debo ir a terminar unos trabajos para transformaciones, hoy me quedaré en el castillo si necesitas conversar.

-Claro… ¿Por qué no te vienes luego y nos tomamos un chocolate? – le invitó con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Harry, en otro momento quizás. – y diciendo esto, salió del despacho de Harry dejándolo con una sensación que no supo identificar.

* * *

En el silencio de la noche, una pareja se escabullía dentro de un aula vacía de Adivinación, ocultándose entre las sombras que reflejaba la luz de la luna a través de la ventana, como dos fugitivos que huyen de la autoridad mientras le roban horas a la noche para estar juntos.

-¿Seguro que nadie nos vio? – preguntó la chica con cierto temor.

-Si, tranquila, además… ¿qué nos pueden decir? Estamos cumpliendo con nuestra obligación – dijo él mientras le besaba el cuello.

Ella sonrió y olvidó toda preocupación, respondiendo al beso del chico. Una lucha se gestaba en el aula, mientras un conjunto de manos buscaban con desesperación la piel del otro, gemidos entrecortados se escapaban de la garganta de cada protagonista, cada quien perdido en las sensaciones que le entregaba el otro, devorándose la boca con fuerza reprimida, sabiéndose cómplices de un acto prohibido, mientras iban despojándose rápidamente de la ropa que los cubría, entregándose al placer que se prodigaban mutuamente en el poco tiempo con el que contaban.

Ambos sabían que estaban robando tiempo a la noche y a sus responsabilidades.

Hermione se dirigía a su dormitorio cuando decidió que daría unas vueltas por el castillo, a ver si se encontraba con Ron, que tenía ronda esa noche.

Iba pensando en su conversación con Luna y Harry cuando oyó unos sonidos en la lejanía, apresuró el paso sintiendo como todos sus sentidos se ponían en alerta y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban sin saber muy bien el porqué.

Los sonidos que la habían alertado, se hacían más fuertes a medida que se acercaba, hasta convertirse en gemidos que provenían de un aula de adivinación que estaba en desuso, los cuales pudo identificar como los gemidos de dos personas que están más que enfrascadas en sus propios asuntos, y que era más que obvio que se habían olvidado de colocar un hechizo silenciador básico para que nadie los interrumpiera.

Como no eran de su incumbencia lo que hiciera cada alumno (vamos, que ella no era una metiche ni alcahueta y además le importaba un pimiento), decidió que no era su asunto, y colocando un muffliato a la clase, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a su dormitorio.

Era mejor que se apurara si quería terminar luego el trabajo de Transformaciones, Minerva no aceptaría un retraso por su parte, por mucho que la apreciara.

* * *

_**Hola a todas, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste.**_

_**Me da un poquito de pena Luna, realmente está enamorada… y Hermione casi mata a Harry, jajaja, me sorprendió que le llamara por su apellido cuando está enojada, se lo merece por cabrón! XD**_

_**¿Sueños húmedos Severus? tsk tsk ¿Y con Granger? PEOR! Jajaja quien se lo hubiera imaginado, yo por supuesto que no ;)**_

_**Y Herms… le está ayudando al estúpido de RON a ponerse los cuernos… ¬¬, esperen a cuando se entere! Jajaja por mi parte no diré nada… (Vamos, que no soy ninguna cotilla ni alcahueta) jijiji.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, tomatazos y ramos de flores con mucha ilusión.**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo, **_

_**Valitos**_

_**PD. No puedo dejar de comentar, como dijo alguien por ahí que este parecía más un fic de Luna-Harry-Ginny, solo le puedo decir que un fic en donde solo aparezca la pareja de Severus y Hermione, en mi opinión, sería tan aburrido como comer arroz todos los días. Creo que una buena historia es aquella en que nos podemos transportar a diferentes lugares e historias sin dejar de lado la idea principal, si no he logrado eso contigo, lo siento muchísimo, nunca fue mi intención aburrirte. Sin ofender…**_


	14. Chapter 14

Hacía un rato que el café se había enfriado.

Severus Snape se encontraba inmóvil en su sillón, no había sido capaz de empezar la conversación con su conciencia, sabia de ante mano que la pelea estaba perdida. No entendía cómo había sucedido, pero lo cierto era que Granger se había metido en su mente desde hace un tiempo, concretamente desde que se presentó en su despacho con esa ropa muggle, mostrando más de lo que debería.

Pero Granger no había reparado de que él se había fijado en ella, no, ella solo tenía un propósito y no se desviaba de él. El del problema era él, que se había fijado en sus curvas, en su cabello que ahora no estaba como escoba, sino que la sabelot… no, Hermione (debía acostumbrarse a llamarla por su nombre) lo sabía manejar y hasta se veía sedoso.

Desde ahí Severus perdió la batalla para no fijarse en ella, había hecho todo lo posible por conocerla más, sus intereses, sus problemas, que quería hacer en el futuro… y con cada descubrimiento, ella se adentraba más en su corazón. Había sido un insensato, esto no estaba bien, pero ya nada no podía hacer.

En un principio había atribuido este interés en Granger en que tenía muchas cosas en común con Lily, _su Lily_. Había confundido los sentimientos que albergaba en su corazón como los mismos que sentía por Lily, sin darse cuenta que entre ellas no había nada en común, excepto claro ser hija de muggles y que ambas pertenecían a la Casa de Gryffindor, pero nada más...

¡Por Merlín! Él que creía que ahora podría vivir su vida tranquilamente con su deuda saldada con Lily, ahora llega Granger a torturarlo… no, si él era masoquista, le gustaba sufrir por mujeres que no podía tener.

Además, ella nunca se fijaría en él, ella, tan hermosa y tan perfecta nunca lo miraría de otro modo, ¿quién en su sano juicio se fijaría en alguien como él, feo, amargado, viejo y para rematarlo ex – mortífago…? no, si él estaba maldito desde el día que nació.

Desde su infancia había sabido que su vida sería miserable, lo que nunca se imaginó es el nivel de tortura que iba a tener que aguantar. Pero ahora… esto rayaba en la locura, seguro los crucios que había recibido le habían tocado alguna neurona y le había afectado la cabeza… _y el corazón de paso… - _ le recordó su conciencia.

Y el corazón, asintió él dándole la razón a su conciencia, su corazón era el que más había sufrido con lo de Lily, y seguía sin aprender.

Levantándose de su sillón, se dirigió a su dormitorio con una decisión ya tomada. No sacaba nada con darle más vueltas al asunto, ya tenía las cosas claras.

Estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger y no había vuelta atrás, solo quedaba acostumbrarse a vivir con este dolor en el pecho al saber que ella nunca se fijaría en él. No se iba a comportar como un viejo verde que anda detrás de jovencitas - _mujer Severus, mujer… - le recordó su conciencia… _es lo mismo, él no iba a comportarse como un viejo verde y punto.

Solo se dedicaría a ayudarle con la poción para sus padres y nada más. Disfrutaría de su compañía hasta cuando durara, y luego… - se quedó de pie mirando la cama desde la puerta del dormitorio mientras tomaba una decisión… - luego…- cerró los ojos y se frotó la cara con las manos mientras suspiraba profundamente – después lidiaría con el dolor – decidió, tumbándose en la cama como el guerrero derrotado que era.

* * *

Los exámenes habían terminado por fin, las vacaciones de navidad habían comenzado y ahora solo quedaba la prueba de la poción con Snape. El colegio en pleno se había ido a sus casas, Ron y Ginny ya estaban en la madriguera esperándola para cuando terminara con las pruebas de la poción.

Estaba nerviosa, hoy era el gran día. Hermione tenía todo listo para probar la poción para sus padres, solo faltaba que su profesor llegara para comenzar.

Era raro que se demorara tanto, ya pasaban de las nueve y él aun no llegaba… _¿le habrá pasado algo?_ – se preguntaba mientras ordenaba nuevamente los viales y revisaba por enésima vez que no le faltara nada.

Había madrugado para tener todo listo, había enviado su solicitud para rendir las pruebas de ingreso a San Mungo para la carrera de Medimagia, necesitaría los temarios para las pruebas y ya solo quedaba la respuesta de sus EXTASIS. Iba por buen camino, ya estaba llegando el final de lo que se había propuesto, entrando en San Mungo, y con el regreso de sus padres con ella, se podría decir que lo había logrado.

Se sentía bien con ella misma.

Terminadas las pruebas con la poción, iría a ver a Ron, estaba feliz y necesitaba compartir estos sentimientos con él.

…

Severus sabía que estaba siendo cobarde, pero estaba haciendo tiempo, retrasando lo inevitable, debía estar con Granger hacía media hora, pero ¿cómo la iba a mirar a la cara? No había dormido nada en toda la noche, la culpa por tener sentimientos por una mujer 20 años menor que él lo estaba carcomiendo.

Debía ser valiente y enfrentar a Hermione, así que tomando aire profundamente, se adentró a su laboratorio personal, en donde sabía que Granger estaría esperándole, le había escuchado trabajar en el laboratorio hacía rato.

\- Buenos días Granger… - saludó en cuanto entró.

\- Buenos días profesor, tengo todo listo para las pruebas – informó, orgullosa de la forma que tenía todo dispuesto.

\- Así veo Granger, muy bien, comencemos entonces. - Dijo mientras se quitaba la capa y la colgaba.

Severus no le había dirigido la mirada en ningún momento, y aun así sabía cómo iba vestida, además que su perfume a jazmín entraba sin autorización por sus fosas nasales, mala idea haber esperado tanto tiempo en su habitación, ahora el laboratorio entero olía como ella, y eso lo estaba perturbando. Debía salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, y de paso, dejar la puerta abierta para que se ventilara.

\- ¿Lista Granger? –

\- Hum jum… - dijo asintiendo mientras lo miraba sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué hace respondiendo como los monos? Con palabras Granger, que ya no es una niña pequeña. – la sermoneó cual niño de cuatro años.

\- Lista profesor, no falta nada. – Hermione levantó el mentón mientras le contestaba con un dejo de soberbia.- ya se lo había dicho…

\- Muy bien, entonces sígame, iremos directamente a por sus padres, a ver si podemos administrarle la poción y ver los resultados cuanto antes.

Se encaminaron a Hogsmeade, para aparecerse en Australia. Severus se había encargado de solicitar la autorización para la aparición internacional. Había pensado en todo. Llevaba los viales en unas pequeñas cajas forradas por dentro en terciopelo para evitar que se golpeen; había invertido mucho tiempo en aquellas pociones y no quería siquiera encogerlas con un hechizo, para que nada alterara sus propiedades… no es que dudara de su capacidad para las pociones, y sabía de sobra que Hermione era buen en los cálculos de aritmancia, pero prefería evitar cualquier accidente.

\- Muy bien Granger, tómese de mi brazo – le indicó mientras veía como el rostro de la chica se tornaba con un débil color rosa. – como usted sabe exactamente en donde están sus padres, usted me guiará… supongo que puede con eso – le preguntó con sarcasmo.

Pudo ver como fruncía la frente antes de sentir el tirón en el estómago característico de la aparición. Maldita bruja, ni siquiera le había avisado cuando iba a aparecerse…

\- Espero le haya quedado claro que sé aparecerme, profesor. - Le soltó Hermione una vez llegados a destino, con una sonrisa de suficiencia típica de ella, soltándose del brazo de Severus.

Menudo cabrón, si quería burlarse de ella no lo iba a lograr, ya no era su alumna, así que no tenía por qué aguantar sus sarcasmos…

\- Granger, le voy a pedir que la próxima vez que quiera hacer alarde de su sabelotoidismo, use a otro, conmigo no funcionan esas tretas. – soltó de un tirón. Aún estaba un poco mareado, pero nunca lo admitiría en frente de ella. ¡jamás!

\- Como quiera… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿En dónde están sus padres? – preguntó para cambiar el tema.

\- Cerca del pueblo tienen una consulta odontológica, ahí es a donde nos dirigiremos primero.

\- Muy bien, la sigo. – hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole que iba detrás de ella.

Caminaron un buen tramo hasta encontrarse frente a un edificio de dos pisos, blanco por donde se mirase, con una placa a un lado de la puerta que decía "Wilkins &amp; Wilkins Odontólogos".

\- No son muy originales sus padres… - dijo con sarcasmo, sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

\- No es cosa de ser originales, profesor, son odontólogos… no hay nada más que se pueda agregar. – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente y dirigiéndose a la clínica.

Severus vio cómo Hermione comenzaba a caminar hacia la cínica sin esperar que él le siguiera. Se veía hermosa como iba vestida, se la quedó viendo fijamente, disfrutando de su manera de caminar, de lo decidida y contenta que se veía. Esperaba que todo fuera bien, no soportaría ver como sus sueños se derrumbaban.

Siguió a Hermione hasta la clínica, habían ideado un plan, se presentarían como Elena y Christian Mc Donald; quienes estaban de paso por el pueblo, pero necesitaban en forma urgente un dentista, un accidente con el pan de ajo en el almuerzo, había provocado que un diente se le dañara. Sabían que era una pobre excusa, pero debían hacer que los padres de Hermione estuvieran dispuestos a estar con ellos solos y juntos al mismo tiempo.

Entraron a la recepción de la clínica, estaba la secretaria y unos pocos pacientes. Se registraron y asegurando que esperarían, se sentaron juntos, un poco apartados de los pacientes para aguardar su turno.

Hermione no podía estar quieta, su nerviosismo era latente, tomaba una revista, la ojeaba y dejaba de lado tomando otra para repetir el mismo procedimiento.

\- Cualquiera diría que eres tu quien se va a atender – le dijo Severus libreando la revista de su mano que estaba toda doblada. – ven, siéntate aquí a mi lado.

\- No puedo, no aguanto más, estoy muy nerviosa…. ¿Cuánto más tenemos que esperar? – Severus le tomó las manos y le dio un pequeño apretón para darle ánimos.

\- Tranquila, solo quedan esas dos personas de ahí- dijo señalando a una pareja y una mamá con su niño.

\- ¿No puedes hacer algo para que se arrepientan y se vayan? – preguntó Hermione sin pensar.

\- ¿Qué pasó con la Gryffindor que yo conozco? – preguntó con sarcasmo

\- Se fue de paseo y solo quedé yo… - respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. No sabía por qué se estaba comportando así, ella era valiente, pero en este momento toda la valentía de la cual había hecho alarde en la guerra se había esfumado.

Severus solo sonrió, en cierto modo la entendía, se estaba jugando su felicidad en que la poción funcionara. Con un movimiento disimulado de su varita, envió un hechizo no verbal a la chica de la pareja que estaba esperando, la cual le dijo algo al oído de su novio y se levantaron, hablaron con la recepcionista y se alejaron de la consulta. Hermione los observó sin creérselo. Miró a Severus por la comisura de los ojos, pero no vio nada extraño en su postura, habría pensado que solo era suerte de no ser porque su varita que había estado guardada hasta hace un momento, se encontraba ahora entre sus manos.

\- Gracias – dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

\- No sé de qué hablas Granger…- se hizo el desentendido Severus. Hermione solo asintió.

\- No, en realidad yo tampoco sé.- y con un suspiro volvió a tomar la revista.

Esperaron una hora más hasta que salió la madre de Hermione para preguntar a la recepcionista si quedaba alguien más. La mujer le dijo algo y luego señaló hacia ellos.

Hermione se había quedado en una pieza al ver a su madre, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, como cada vez que iba y la vigilaba desde que la habían encontrado. Habían sido dos años muy largos sin ella, y pensar que quedaba poco para estar de nuevo en sus brazos.

Vio cómo su madre de encaminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Señores Mc Donald buenas tardes, soy Mónica Wilkins un gusto conocerlos – dijo de un tirón ofreciéndoles la mano para saludarles.

\- Buenas tardes, Christian y Elena Mc Donald – Severus saludó y tomó a Hermione del brazo para hacerla reaccionar – mucho gusto.

\- Si gustan acompañarme – le indicó Mónica - mi esposo no tarda en atenderlos.

Con su varita, Severus hizo que Mónica despachara a su secretaria indicándole que ellos cerrarían la consulta.

Se encaminaron hacia la habitación que hacía de consulta y los hizo esperar en unas sillas mientras su marido terminaba de anotar unas cosas en su computadora.

\- Querido, - le llamo la atención Mónica, - ellos son Elena y Christian, vienen por una urgencia.

\- Bien, buenas tardes – les tendió la mano. - ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

Severus al ver que Hermione no reaccionaba tampoco a saludar, bufó y con un movimiento de varita, le envío a ambos un hechizo para aturdirlos.

\- Granger, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? – casi le grita - ¡reacciona!

\- No puedo… no puedo aturdirlos… - había empezado a llorar.

\- ¡Eso ya lo hice yo! – le reprochó - ¡rápido, las pociones! debe estar todo listo… voy a implantar unos recuerdos en su mente para que crean que están con nosotros… - al ver que no hacía nada, la tomó de los brazos y la zamarreó. – ¡Reacciona Hermione!

Ella lo miraba a los ojos sin entender… cuando volvió a sentir que era zarandeada, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo un tiempo valioso y se puso a ordenar los frascos con pociones tal y como lo habían planeado, mientras Severus se ocupaba en implantar los recuerdos en la mente de sus padres.

Una vez preparados, Severus se sentó en el asiento de dentista, con la servilleta puesta y todo listo para hacerles creer que la consulta había terminado.

\- Muy bien Christian, estamos listos – le indicó con una sonrisa. – tienes que tener más cuidado del pan que te llevas a la boca…

\- Si, está claro. – respondió Severus levantándose.

\- Cariño, por favor me das un vaso de agua…- pidió Wendell a su esposa.

Mientras ella se encaminaba a tomar un vaso, Hermione con su varita le envió un confundus y la hizo tomar el vaso que ella le tendía.

\- Gracias… - le dijo y le tendió el vaso a su marido, quien lo tomó de un trago.

Severus mientras se encargaba con otro hechizo de hacer que Mónica tomara el otro vaso y se bebiera de un sorbo todo el contenido.

Una vez vaciado el contenido de los vasos, Mónica y Wendell Wilkins se quedaron con la mirada perdida por un momento, instante en que Severus y Hermione aprovecharon para lanzarles el contra hechizo para el Obliviate.

\- **Olim In Ánimo…** \- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Severus y Hermione solo podían aguantar la respiración y esperar que la poción funcionara, mientras veían esperanzados como los ojos de cada uno se volvían más y más lúcidos…

* * *

**¡Hola a todas! se que he estado perdida por muuuuucho tiempo, esta vez no tengo escusa... ni tampoco perdón de Merlín, ni nadie. así que como dicen que la escusa agrava la falta, aquí lo tienen.**

**Severus por fin fue sincero con el mismo, no podía negar por más tiempo esa atracción que sentía por Hermione... y ella... pensando aún en Ron.. si cuando escribía, no pude evitar desear poder darle una palmada en la frente para que se diera cuenta del hombre que tiene al lado... ¬¬**

**Por fin llegó el gran día en que fueron a probar la poción para recuperar a sus padres! la verdad, yo habría estado igual o más nerviosa que Hermione... si cuando se trata de los demás, ningún problema, somos capaces de enfrentar a medio mundo... pero cuando se trata de algo que nos afecta 100% a nosotros... no sabemos como reaccionar, y así es como se sintió Hermione, sin poder actuar al ver a sus padres en frente a ella... pobre.**

**No prometo que el próximo capítulo llegará luego, noooo queridos lectores... tardará un tiempo, pero no antes de fin de mes... de agosto, lo prometo! como buena Sly que soy XD.**

**Quisiera dedicar este Capitulo a mi Gran Amiga Mony Ann (alias Alina), que aunque me dejaste solita y te fuiste para las Europas, sé que me extrañas tanto como yo a ti mi querida Morticia. Me alegra que te hayas creado una cuenta en FF así me ahorras el estar enviandote los capis por separado jajajaja XD.**

_**Como siempre, dar las gracias infinitas a todas las que comentan, agregan a favoritos y alertas, me hacen tan feliz... gracias, gracias, gracias mil!**_

**_así_**_** que ahora... vamos por el capi 14 que se puedeeeee!**_

_**cariños,**__**Valitos.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Faltaban unas horas para la nochebuena y Draco sabía que tenía que hacer frente a Lucius, aunque no le apeteciera.

Estaba haciendo tiempo para retrasar el momento del encuentro, no quería verlo, ni hablar, ni respirar en la misma habitación que él. Si lo soportaba, solo era por darle en gusto a su madre.

Recordó su encuentro con la chica Comadreja el día antes de tomar el tren de regreso a la Mansión Malfoy. Iba de camino a su sala común después de hablar con su padre, llevaba un cabreo de mil demonios cuando se la encontró.

_Caminaba por los pasillos con la frustración dibujada en su rostro. Su padre estaba más loco de lo que creía si pensaba que él iba a tirar por la borda todos los meses invertidos en el colegio para que le aceptaran. Había tenido que tragar mucha mierda para conseguir al fin un lugar para que viniera él a fastidiarlo. Él no iba a delatar a sus compañeros y menos iba a hacer algo que pudiera dañar a Hermione. Ella era ahora su amiga, la única que tenía en realidad. No lo juzgaba y lo había aceptado sin más, olvidando todos los insultos con la que había intentado dañarla en el pasado._

_No, no iba a hacer lo que su padre le pedía. Punto._

_Ya vería después cómo se lo sacaba de encima…_

_Mientras caminaba hacia su sala común, vio que se acercaba su otro problema, Ginny Weasley. No sabía que más hacer con aquella testaruda, había tratado por las buenas hacer más llevadera su relación, pero ella se lo ponía tan difícil… con un suspiro de resignación, se desvió de su camino para hacerle frente._

_\- Quítate de mi camino Hurón. ¿No ves que molestas?_

_\- Necesito hablar contigo, sígueme. – Dijo con voz de mando y sin esperar respuesta, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró junto a él mientras buscaba un aula desocupada._

_\- ¡Pero qué te crees! – replicó Ginny mientras trataba de soltarse del amarre de Draco sin ningún esfuerzo._

_\- Por Salazar, deja de forcejear. – dijo Draco y sin miramientos, la empujó dentro del aula, soltándola al fin mientras cerraba la puerta._

_\- Muy bien, necesito que te calles de una buena vez y me escuches.- demandó con rudeza._

_\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que déjame salir de aquí. ¿No ves que tú sola presencia me enferma?_

_\- No me importa qué tengas que hacer y menos si quieres o no hablar conmigo. – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la obligaba a sentarse en una silla del aula y se sentaba a la vez sobre el pupitre. – Soy yo quien tiene que hablar contigo._

_\- ¿Y se puede saber que es tan importante que necesitas secuestrarme? Te lo advierto, si no me presento al entrenamiento, van a empezar a buscarme por todo Hogwarts y nos les van hacer gracia cuando se enteren que por tu culpa no me presen…_

_\- ¿Te puedes callar de una buena vez? – gritó interrumpiéndola con frustración. Tal vez no era buena idea tratar de conversar con la comadre... con Ginny._

_\- Mira Ginny, sé que tu no me soportas y que yo no te soporto, déjame hablar por favor…- dijo al ver que ella iba a replicar algo_

_\- No me había dado cuenta...– el sarcasmo era evidente._

_\- Como sea… - la cortó – te traje aquí porque me interesa hacer las paces contigo.- Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron por completo ante las palabras del chico. - Hermione es mi amiga, y no me gusta que por nuestra culpa pase malos ratos, sé que a ella le gustaría que nos lleváramos bien, o por lo menos nos toleráramos. Sé que tú no confías en mí, pero es verdad que yo cambié. – Se levantó y comenzó a caminar alrededor del aula, mientras Ginny no entendía que era lo que había pasado, porque a este Draco que tenía ante ella no lo reconocía, y si era sincera consigo misma, no se creía nada de lo que escupía de sus labios de serpiente, pero lo dejaría hablar para luego irse lo más rápido de ahí, no le gustaba nada el rumbo de las palabras de Malfoy._

_\- Sé que me porté como una mierda con ella en el pasado, pero como le dije a Hermione, era un hijito de papá que sólo le importaba él y nada más, pero la guerra me hizo ver que las cosas no son lo que te hacen creer, que hay otras formas de ver la vida y a las personas. - Se detuvo en una ventana a mirar las montañas cubiertas de nieve que se veían desde el aula, estuvo así varios minutos sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que se dio cuenta y continuó. - Ella lo entendió, y me gustaría que tú también me creyeras. No quiero decir con esto que quiero ser tu amigo, solo te pido tolerancia, yo por mi parte, te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para no decir o hacer algo que pueda terminar en alguna discusión entre nosotros. _

_Cuando terminó de hablar, Draco se quedó inmóvil, aguardando de pie dónde estaba parado, viendo cómo ella procesaba en su pelirroja cabecita lo que le había dicho. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en cómo hablar con ella, pero no había encontrado el momento, y ahora que se iban de vacaciones de navidad, sabía que si no hablaba con ella, no encontraría la oportunidad._

_Ginny no dejaba de pensar en que esto era una vil mentira por parte del Hurón, no entendía cómo Hermione había podido creer en él._

_\- Pues no te creo, sigo creyendo que estás planeando algo en contra de mi amiga. – Mientras hablaba se levantó de la silla y se acercaba lentamente hacia él. – A mí no me engañas Malfoy, y te voy a volver a decir lo que ya dije en su oportunidad: - hundió levemente en su pecho el dedo índice, le advirtió. – No te metas con mi familia Hurón, si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias, y ello incluye a Hermione. _

_Diciendo esto, lo rodeó y salió del aula dejando a un Draco frustrado a más no poder._

\- ¡Maldita comadreja cabeza dura! – gritó mientras golpeaba el escritorio con el puño, haciendo que este sangrara, pero no le dio importancia.

Debía hablar con Severus, pero este debía estar con Hermione en Australia por lo de sus padres, y no había manera de comunicarse con ellos.

* * *

Ginny esperaba con ansias que llegara Harry a la madriguera, le había prometido que llegaría para la cena de navidad, pero aún no había dado señales de vida.

Necesitaba estar con él, su conversación con Luna la había dejado intranquila.

Ella estaba segura que la nueva postura de niño bueno que llevaba Malfoy, no era más que una fachada para esconder sus oscuros propósitos, sean cuales fueren. Ella no le creía ninguna de las palabras que le había dicho el día antes de salir de vacaciones. Era muy sospechoso que de un día para otro, Malfoy haya madurado y aceptado de buenas a primeras que el estatus de sangre no tenía validez. Y menos tomando en cuenta lo que decía su padre de Lucius, más difícil se le hacía creerle.

Su padre había contado que Lucius Malfoy había enviado a Draco al colegio para que investigara y le informara de los alumnos sangre limpia que asistían ese año al colegio. Al parecer, quería presionar a los padres sangre limpia a que se unieran a una nueva cruzada impulsada por él, para erradicar a los _sangre sucia_ de la comunidad mágica, y que en realidad no necesitaban al señor oscuro para hacer la limpieza de sangre…

Luna nuevamente había tratado de convencerla de que Draco sí había cambiado, de que su amistad con Hermione era real, que también con ella se comportaba diferente, hasta su actitud con Neville había cambiado, pero ella no confiaba, no podía confiar en él.

Recordó lo que le dijo a principio de año, en su viaje a Hogwarts, de que estaba cambiado y que se veía diferente, pero para ella era otra forma de lograr sus objetivos, su forma de llevar el cabello algo despeinado, su nueva forma de vestir sin tanto formalismo y sin tomar en cuenta de que estaba como quería… Ginny terminó por golpearse la frente, hacía tiempo que se había fijado en el cambio de Malfoy, pero no quería pensar en el asunto. ¡_Es Malfoy, por Merlín!_

Con ese pensamiento se levantó para ir a ayudar a su madre con los preparativos de la cena. Cómo deseaba que Harry llegara pronto para refugiarse en sus brazos y así poder sacar de su mente a cierto rubio.

\- ¡Maldito hurón oxigenado! – gruñó mientras golpeaba el colchón de su cama y salía de la habitación enfurecida.

* * *

Con un respiro profundo, Harry se desplomó en el sillón de su habitación, por fin podía decir que estaba libre para ir a la madriguera.

Miró el regalo que estaba encima de su mesita de noche y sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago… no estaba seguro de porqué lo había hecho, y tampoco cómo haría para entregarlo, pero no le apetecía nada enviarlo por lechuza, lo encontraba tan impersonal.

Vio la hora, se le hacía tarde para llegar a la cena de navidad en la madriguera, pero si no entregaba el regalo, no se lo iba a perdonar.

Tomado una decisión de último minuto, tomó el regalo en cuestión y lo guardó en su bolsillo, se dirigió a las afueras del castillo para aparecerse en los límites de la madriguera.

Miró a todos lados, buscando una ventana en particular… la encontró de inmediato, era la única que tenía la luz encendida. Mantuvo su vista en ella por unos minutos, cuando cerró los ojos, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la torre inclinada que se perfilaba en su horizonte.

Una vez estuvo frente a la puerta, tomó una bocanada de aire y la soltó casi de inmediato, golpeó rápidamente, sabiendo que si lo pensaba una vez más se arrepentiría.

Con un nerviosismo impropio en él, aguardó a que abrieran la puerta. Pasados unos minutos sin que apareciera nadie y pensando que nadie abriría, dio media vuelta para retirarse cuando sintió la puerta abrirse muy lentamente.

Se dio media vuelta para encontrar a Xenophilus Lovegood mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Hola Harry! Creo que te equivocaste de casa, los Weasley viven al otro lado de la colina.

\- Hola señor Lovegood, en realidad no me he equivocado, he venido un momento para ver a su hija Luna, ¿se encuentra ella en casa?

El hombre pareció claramente extrañado.

\- Papá... ¿Quién llama? – se escuchó la pregunta de la chica desde algún lugar de la casa.

\- Es para ti querida, es Harry Potter y pregunta por ti…- le grito confundido – ¡Pero qué desconsiderado soy! ¡Pasa, pasa! – le invitó una vez que se había repuesto de la impresión de tener al salvador del mundo mágico en su puerta la noche de navidad.

\- Muchas gracias, – contestó mientras entraba a la casa seguido del Sr. Lovegood – realmente no quisiera importunar, solo estoy de paso antes de seguir a la madriguera….

No terminó de hablar, sólo podía mirar a Luna fijamente a los ojos, sin poder seguir hablando.

Papá ¿Nos dejas solos unos minutos? Estoy segura que Harry no tardará mucho en marcharse ¿No es así Harry? – preguntó con esa seriedad muy propia de ella mientras lo miraba fijamente y sin dejar espacio para algún comentario, empujó a su padre fuera de la sala.

Cerrando la puerta con un hechizo, insonorizó la habitación, sabía que esa conversación no era para que su padre la escuchara, ya lidiaría con él más tarde.

\- Muy bien Harry, ¿qué es eso que venías a decir?

Sorprendido por la franqueza de la chica, Harry no supo que contestar por un minuto, perdido como estaba en sus ojos azules, solo cuando Luna desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, Harry pudo volver en sí.

\- Hola Luna – comenzó diciendo. – ¿Cómo estás?- Nunca había sido muy locuaz, pero ahora su lengua parecía de trapo.

\- Hace solo una semana que no nos vemos Harry ¿Estás seguro que sólo viniste a preguntarme cómo estoy?

La pregunta estaba llena de un claro sarcasmo que no le pegaba en absoluto a Luna, era tan raro escuchar aquel rudo tono en sus labios, que descolocó completamente a Harry.

\- Cla… claro que estoy seguro Luna…

\- Pero podrías haber enviado una lechuza, no era necesario venir en persona…

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Luna? – Preguntó un desconcertado Harry, no era normal ver a Luna molesta por algo. - ¿Estas enfadada por algo que dije o hice? Porque si es así, te pido me lo aclares porque no entiendo tu actitud.

\- No pasa nada Harry, pero… ¿No te está esperando Ginny en su casa para compartir la cena de navidad contigo? No la hagas esperar. – dijo casi impasible. Su frialdad en el tono de su voz no se correspondía con su mirada.

\- Solo pasé por aquí para dejarte un presente de navidad que compré para ti. – Se levantó del sillón, sacó el paquetito y lo dejó en la mesa que había entre los dos. – Espero te guste. – se encaminó hasta la puerta y antes de abrirla, se giró para mirarla una última vez. – Feliz Navidad, Luna.

Luna solo podía mirar el regalo que tenía entre las manos y que no había evitado tomar de la mesita cuando Harry lo había dejado.

Harry, al ver que no tenía respuesta de la chica, tan sólo silencio, bajó la mirada y salió de la casa para dirigirse a la madriguera.

Tenía una presión en el pecho que no sabría si iba a ser capaz de dejar a un lado y aparentar que estaba feliz. La indiferencia de Luna le había dejado un vacío totalmente palpable. Estaba tan acostumbrado que lo recibiera con su sonrisa sincera y su mirada de cielo que tanta paz le traía.

No entendía que le había pasado a Luna, ella siempre era amorosa con él, sus conversaciones, fueran del tema que fueran, eran tan amenas, que ver a una Luna arisca no era común.

Tal vez su compañía ya no era grata para ella.

Y con ese pensamiento y la angustia alojándose en su pecho, emprendió el camino hacia la Madriguera, Ginny seguro que ya le estaba esperando.

* * *

Luna no podía dejar de mirar el paquete que tenía entre sus manos, solo cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, se permitió levantar la cabeza y dejar libre las lágrimas que estaban pugnando por salir.

Dejándose caer en su sillón favorito, se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga de su chaleco en una forma infantil que al darse cuenta, solo la hizo hipar más.

Luna no era de las que lloraban por cualquier cosa, la última vez que había llorado, fue cuando aquel accidente se llevó a su madre, y desde entonces, siempre había visto la vida en forma positiva, buscándole el lado bueno a las situaciones, cualesquiera que sean.

Pero con Harry, simplemente no podía.

Le había hecho una promesa a Hermione de que iba a tratar de olvidarle y no entrometerse en su relación con Ginny. Lo había estado logrando, sólo se había encontrado una que otra vez con Harry en las cocinas, y no había podido evitar sentir esas mariposas revoloteándole en el estómago. Pero era algo que no podía controlar.

Estaba poniendo todo de su parte, por eso había sido tan cortante y fría con él.

Había soñado con estar aunque fuera un momento con Harry en Navidad, pero nunca imaginó que él llegaría a su casa y con un regalo además, y ahora no sabía qué hacer con el regalo que tenía en sus manos.

Lentamente comenzó a abrirlo, con mucho cuidado lo desenvolvió y no pudo evitar un sollozo escondido en una sonrisa…

\- Harry… - en sus manos tenía un par de pendientes en forma de dos tazas de chocolate. – y aferrando los pendientes fuertemente contra su pecho Luna por fin dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente por su rostro.

Nunca una promesa le había dolido tanto mantenerla en pie, pero debía hacerlo.

* * *

**_¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!_**

**_¡Hola a todos! Como pueden ver, aún no he muerto, solo que mi musa se fue de paseo y no regresó hasta hace unos días y esto es lo que dejó. Si tienen la creencia de que es un capítulo de transición, es porque ES un capítulo de transición, pero necesario para entender en qué situación se encuentran estos personajes a los que he tenido un poco abandonados en la historia, pero no menos importantes._**

**_Unas navidades un tanto tristes para algunos y otros un poco confundidos, pero la vida es así, con altos y bajos, no todo es alegría. ¿Qué sería de la vida sin problemas, penas y un poco de llanto? Pff sería de lo más simple y plana. No sabríamos apreciar las cosas bellas cuando se nos presenta._**

**_Draco por fin ha puesto los puntos sobre las íes con respecto a Ginny, luego veremos si ella es capaz de aceptar lo que él le propone y entender que por el bien de Hermione deben llevar esta guerra en paz._**

**_Harry, ¿no es tierno? Y los pendientes es un recordatorio contante del secreto compartido entre Luna y él. Qué pena que Luna esté sufriendo por su amor a Harry, pero una promesa es una promesa…_**

**_Como siempre, muchas gracias a quienes ponen la historia en favoritos y alertas, ¡me hacen muy feliz! Pero más feliz me hacen cuando dejan un review, ahí sí que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo._**

**_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Diosa Luna, ¡Chiqui cuídate mucho! Y recuerda, debes fijarte mejor por donde pisas… XD._**

**_Muchas gracias a mi beta, sin ella no sé qué haría, si, si sé, mandaría todo a la mierda, así que… ¡Gracias miles por estar ahí!_**

**_Un "gracias totales" a las chicas del Escuadrón, sé que son incondicionales, ¡las quiero mucho!_**

**_Uff! Nunca había escrito una nota de autora tan larga como esta… creo que realmente me hacía falta subir capítulos… jajaja_**

**_Un besito a todas y hasta aquí llego, que no las quiero aburrir más._**

**_¡Nos estamos leyendo!_**

**_Valitos._**


	16. Chapter 15 Desilusión

Mónica y Wendell Wilkins se quedaron con la mirada perdida por un momento, instante en que Severus y Hermione aprovecharon para lanzarles el contra hechizo para el Obliviate.

\- Olim In Ánimo… - dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras movían sus varitas completamente sincronizadas, ambos concentrados en su coreografía mágica.

Aguantaron la respiración, tan sólo les quedaba esperar que la poción funcionara, mientras contemplaban esperanzados, como los ojos de cada uno se volvían más y más lúcidos.

Hermione sonrió a Severus quien le devolvió una tímida sonrisa, feliz y llena de esperanzas al ver como poco a poco se volvía realidad lo que más anhelaba.

Severus no podía borrar esa sonrisa que se le había dibujado en el rostro al ver a Hermione tan feliz. Le tomó la mano apretándosela con delicadeza y complicidad. Ella le devolvió el apretón, dedicándole aquella sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Si ella era feliz, él también lo era.

De reojo advirtió a Mónica desviar la vista de donde la tenía fija, esa era la señal que indicaba que la poción había dejado de hacer efecto.

Soltó a Hermione de las manos y se dirigió hacia Mónica. Con cuidado le tomó el mentón con una de sus manos y miró sus ojos frunciendo el cejo… la soltó y se dirigió hacia Wendell con el mismo resultado.

Hermione lo miraba hacer con detenimiento ¿Qué sucedía?

-¿Profesor? – preguntó con preocupación.

\- Vamos Granger, ayúdame. – le pidió mientras tomaba la varita y con cuidado hacía un scanner al padre de Hermione.

Ella solo se quedó mirando a Severus mientras éste iba de uno a otro con el ceño fruncido.

No entendía qué pasaba, algo no marchaba bien y no entendía el qué.

Lentamente fue acercándose a Severus mientras éste le entregaba unos viales.

– Haz que tu padre se lo beba. – le ordenó de forma brusca, sin dejar de administrar un vial igual a Mónica.

Mientras hacia lo que le había ordenado su profesor sin demora, contemplaba la mirada perdida en los ojos de su padre.

Sintió un vacío desolador creciendo dentro de ella.

\- No funcionó, ¿verdad? – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Estaba segura de que habían fallado, no sabía en qué, pero claramente esto no era lo que habían esperado.

\- No Granger, algo falló y no sé qué. – respondió con frustración.- No te quedes ahí sin hacer nada, debemos salir de aquí antes de que recuperen la conciencia. ¡Vamos, muévase! – la apuró tomándola del brazo y llevándosela casi a rastras de la consulta.

Cuando llegaron al punto de aparición, Severus se detuvo y soltó a Hermione del brazo para poder activar el traslador que los llevaría de regreso a casa.

\- Granger, tómese de mi brazo, debemos volver a Hogsmeade… - cuando vio que ella no lo hacía, la miró a la cara y pudo ver que se encontraba ida, la mirada perdida e incapaz de reaccionar.

\- Granger, reacciona, debemos irnos…

Nada, ni siquiera se movía, parecía una estatua de yeso, hasta había palidecido.

– Granger, que no tenemos todo el tiempo, debemos irnos… ¡Ya!- casi gritaba de pura frustración.

Nada, seguía sin reaccionar, unas silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.

\- ¡Maldición Hermione! - La abrazó, activó el traslador y se desapareció con ella, llevándosela de ese lugar tan alejado.

Una vez llegados a su destino, se dirigió al castillo sin atreverse a soltar a Hermione. Podía escuchar como decía cosas como "_les he fallado", "nunca los volveré a tener conmigo", "los he perdido para siempre", "he fallado", "he fallado_"… lo repetía una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por su hermoso rostro.

No se dirigió al despacho de McGonagall, sino que la llevó directo a su laboratorio. Debía darle una poción calmante antes de ver qué mierda había fallado.

* * *

Harry caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos, después de una clase con los de primero, recordando su conversación con Hermione. Sabía que no había sido del todo sincero. Si bien es cierto que no había nada entre Luna y él, tenía claro que si continuaba con sus visitas a las cocinas, acabaría haciendo algo _realmente malo _y él no quería hacer daño a Ginny y menos a Luna. Se detuvo un momento en la puerta de su despacho con una idea fija en la cabeza. Entró rápidamente, dejó los pergaminos en su escritorio y salió raudo hacia dónde sabía que podía encontrarla, necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas y debía hacerlo ahora, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuando llegó a las gradas del campo de quidditch, la encontró inmersa en su entrenamiento, volando despreocupadamente en su escoba, con su cabello de fuego a son del viento y se sintió feliz, ella era lo que estaba bien, lo que debía ser.

Ginny no tardó en verle y se dirigió dónde estaba Harry esperándola, aterrizó limpiamente a su lado y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios se arrojó a sus brazos, cosa que él no rechazó. La besó y abrazó con una necesidad impropia en él, como si necesitara convencerse de que esto era lo que realmente quería.

\- Te extrañé – le susurró Ginny en el oído una vez que se separaron.

Harry solo se dedicó a abrazarla y sentir como su nariz se iba impregnando de su olor a canela y caramelo, ese olor que lo traía loco desde sexto año.

Estuvieron así por un largo rato hasta que la oscuridad de la tarde les indicó que debían volver al castillo.

Tomados de la mano caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a las grandes puertas del castillo.

\- ¿Vas a ir a Hogsmeade este fin de semana? – preguntó Ginny.

\- Eso creo, primero tengo que terminar unas cosas para Minerva y Snape, también tengo que llenar unos documentos para el ministerio. Espero tener todo listo para el viernes. – le explicaba mientras avanzaban lentamente.

\- Te voy a extrañar… - comenzó a decir Ginny, pero Harry la interrumpió.

\- Lo sé, yo también te voy a extrañar, pero ya tendremos tiempo para estar juntos. – dijo en tono de promesa, volviéndola a besar con énfasis casi en la entrada al castillo.

A lo lejos, casi al borde del bosque prohíbo, Luna contemplaba la escena con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho.

Sabía que lo que sentía por Harry no estaba bien, ya le había prometido a Hermione que no se interpondría en la relación de Harry y Ginny, sabía que ella tenía razón, que terminaría sufriendo, anhelando algo que nunca iba a pasar. Pero a pesar de todas aquellas razones, por muy ravenclaw que fuera, el cerebro no mandaba nunca en el corazón, por eso no podía dejar de tener sentimientos por Harry.

Él se había metido muy en el fondo de su corazón.

Con un suspiro giró sobre sus talones y volvió a internarse en el bosque, no quería ver como Harry besaba a Ginny, se sentía traicionada por él, aunque sabía que no debía sentirse así, él nunca le había prometido nada.

Él no era nada suyo, él pertenecía a otra.

* * *

Después de dejar a Ginny en la entrada de su sala común, Harry caminaba con paso decidido a sus habitaciones cuando decidió dar un paseo por los pasillos antes de acostarse. Su paseo con Ginny le había dado que pensar, debía aclarar sus sentimientos cuanto antes, pero le era muy difícil…Ginny era la mujer que siempre había amado, con ella era lo que debía ser. En cambio Luna… aún no sabía que sentía por Luna, solo estaba seguro de que con ella encontraba la paz que siempre necesitó, saberse tranquilo, que podía decir y hacer cualquier cosa y no sería cuestionado por sus actos, era su puerto seguro.

Aún no entendía que le había pasado a Luna por Navidad, su forma de comportarse con él no era a lo que le tenía acostumbrado. Luna ahora tenía unos cambios de humor un poco raros, por decir lo menos. Un día estaba feliz con él en las cocinas y luego no le hablaba… iba a tener una conversación con ella, la próxima vez que se encontraran iba a saber qué es lo que le pasaba.

Y quizás así podría poner un poco de orden en su cabeza.

Con la decisión ya tomada, se encaminó al despacho de Minerva.

Había llegado al tercer piso, cuando unas sombras que subían por las escaleras le llamaron la atención, no era hora para que los estudiantes anduvieran por el castillo.

Los siguió con sigilo al reconocer a uno de los estudiantes.

\- Ronald ¿Dónde vamos? Hoy no tenemos ronda y si algún profesor nos ve, nos castigarán.

\- Tranquila Lina. – la tranquilizó tomándola de la mano – Confía en mí – le susurró guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

\- Pero Ronald… ¿Me vas a decir que hablaste con Hermione Granger? – preguntó con recelo - ¿Es cierto eso que terminaste con ella?

Ron se detuvo de improviso, en realidad no había hablado con Hermione, es más, hacía mucho que ni siquiera la veía por culpa de esa dichosa idea de recuperar a sus padres, no había compartido ni un solo minuto con ella. Cuando supo que se quedaba en el colegio para navidad y que no iba a ir a la madriguera, había intentado todo, pero no le hacía ni puñetero caso, ella no le daba ni la hora… todo su tiempo se lo dedicaba a la famosa poción y a Snape… ¡Snape! Se pasaba el tiempo encerrada con aquel enorme murciélago y hasta parecía encantada de ello.

\- Claro linda, tú sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti. – le respondió tomándola de la cintura y besándola en la boca. Estuvieron así hasta que el aire se hizo necesario en ellos. – Ven, acompáñame, iremos a un lugar en donde nadie nos molestará…

\- Te amo Ron Weasley – Atinó a decir aquella joven enamorada, mientras se dejaba guiar por Ron.

Ninguno se percató de la sombra del joven profesor de DCAO que los seguía con sigilo por el pasillo.

* * *

Hacia un rato que se había quedado dormida en el sofá de su despacho. La veía dormir bajo la influencia de la doble dosis de poción calmante y poción para dormir sin sueño.

Aún tenía el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas derramadas y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Mientras la miraba dormir, no dejaba de pensar en qué habían fallado. Estaba seguro que los cálculos para hacer la poción estaban correctos, lo habían revisado una y otra vez e incluso lo habían probado en ellos más de una vez sin problemas, aparte de un dolor de cabeza leve que duraba unas cuantas horas, pero nada más.

Y verla en ese estado, hacía que su corazón se encogiera de dolor, no soportaba verla así. Sentía su dolor como propio, y una frustración anidó en su pecho al saber que la poción había fallado. Los últimos tres meses de trabajo invertidos no habían servido para nada. Se sentía responsable del error. Él era el profesor, el que debía saber qué había salido mal, y por más que lo pensara no lograba encontrar el fallo.

Con un suspiro de resignación, la cubrió con la manta mientras acariciaba su cabello, en antaño indomable y ahora tan dócil y suave al tacto. Sin poder contenerse, se acercó y depositó un leve beso en su sien, mientras aspiraba fuerte para impregnarse de su olor, ese que desde un tiempo lo tenía pensando en cosas que sabía eran imposibles.

Dedicándole una última mirada, salió de su habitación para dirigirse al despacho de Minerva para contarle lo sucedido.

* * *

Harry no daba más de si de lo ofuscado que estaba, no podía creer lo que había visto y oído… ¡Ron engañando a Hermione con una niña de quince años!, ¡a SU hermana!

No podía creer lo bajo que había caído Ron, eso no podía estar pasando.

Mientras cavilaba en lo que debía hacer y luchando contra las ganas de ir a machacarlo, se encontró en la entrada de las cocinas, inconscientemente había caminado hacia allí, como si su cuerpo supiera de antemano que es lo que necesitaba, y al sentir el inconfundible olor al chocolate recién hecho, una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

\- ¡Dobby! – llamó a sabiendas que el elfo correría a satisfacer lo que le pidiera.

\- ¡Harry Potter, señor! ¿En qué puede Dobby ayudarle? Solo tiene que pedirlo, Harry Potter

\- Por favor Dobby, ¿me puedes traer una taza de chocolate caliente?

\- Dobby traerá un chocolate caliente para Harry Potter, ¿Desea el señor que se lo lleve a la mesa junto a la señorita amiga de Harry Potter?

\- ¿Luna está aquí? – preguntó sin poder evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

\- La señorita amiga de Harry Potter llegó hace un momento a pedir un chocolate caliente, pase, pase Harry Potter señor, ya le lleva Dobby su chocolate. – diciendo eso, el elfo se retiró a las profundidades de las cocinas.

Harry se dirigió en forma automática a la mesa que siempre compartía con Luna en las cocinas, alejada de cualquiera que entrara por casualidad y los pudiera ver.

La vio allí sentada, con la taza en las manos y la mirada fija en un punto indefinido, llevaba puestos los pendientes que él le regalara para navidad, fue en ese momento, al mirarla de lejos, tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, esa sencillez y candidez que la envolvía, que la encontró la mujer más bella que había visto.

Harry se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado, no su sonrisa, no sus conversaciones, tampoco su compañía al tomar un chocolate… sino que toda ella, en el conjunto, tan diferente a Ginny, tan singular, no había nadie igual a ella, era única, ella le daba la paz que hace tiempo buscaba y no había logrado encontrar, y ahí estaba, sentada en las cocinas de Hogwarts con una taza de chocolate en las manos.

Se acercó todo que pudo sin que ella se percatase de su presencia, disfrutando el poder observarla a sus anchas.

\- Hola – dijo cuándo su presencia se hizo evidente. No pudo evitar sonreír al advertir el pequeño respingo de Luna al escucharlo, tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no había advertido su llegada.

\- ¡Harry! – gritó mientras apoyaba una mano en su pecho, notando como su corazón palpitaba desbocado al escuchar su voz. – Me asustaste.

\- Así veo… - sonrió con esa cara de bobo que se te pega en la cara cada vez que ves o piensas en la persona que te gusta.

\- ¿Vienes a tomar una taza de chocolate? – Luna no podía evitar sonrojarse al ver a Harry sentándose a su lado mientras no apartaba sus ojos de los suyos.

\- Aunque no lo creas, Luna, no sé muy bien el por qué estoy aquí, pero no sabes cuánto me alegro de haber entrado – Harry no apartaba sus ojos de Luna – ¿Y tú Luna? ¿Viniste solo a tomar chocolate?

Luna sólo bajó la mirada, había estado evitando encontrarse con Harry, no quería verlo después de presenciar los arrumacos y besos que se había estado dando con Ginny.

\- Vengo del bosque – dijo queda – fui a ver a los Thetrals cuando se hizo de noche, con el frío que hace es bueno tomar una taza de chocolate caliente. ¿No crees? – preguntó apartando la vista mientras cogía su taza y se la llevaba a sus labios.

Harry la miraba embelesado, no podía apartar los ojos de Luna, se acercó más, y tomando la taza de sus manos la dejó sobre la mesa sin dejar de sostener sus manos, lo que hizo que Luna levantara la vista hacia los ojos color esmeralda, esos que la hacían pasar las noches en vela.

\- Harry…

\- Luna yo…

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo, se sonrieron con una timidez absurda.

Ella avergonzada y él nervioso…

Harry debía salir de la duda, así que sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias, acarició el rostro de Luna, sin dejar en ningún momento de mirarla a los ojos y lentamente fue acercándose a su rostro, cada vez más cerca, midiendo la reacción de la chica, quien no se podía mover, como si hubiera recibido el hechizo "pretificus totalus", solo era consciente de las manos de Harry acariciando su rostro y de sus labios acercándose lentamente a los suyos.

Cuando por fin sus labios se unieron, el cúmulo de sensaciones liberadas solo fue comparable a la explosión de miles de fuegos pirotécnicos lanzados al mismo tiempo.

Nunca un beso fue tan esperado, tan deseado y soñado como aquel.

Harry fue besando los labios de Luna casi con mimo, estos se sentían como las alas de una mariposa, tan delicados y suaves al tacto que fácilmente se podría perder en ellos toda la eternidad.

Lentamente fue pidiendo permiso con su lengua, el que fue concedido con un leve suspiro, mientras Luna subía sus manos y las cruzaba en su cuello para abrazar a Harry.

Se besaban sin pensar en nada, sólo sentían, se conocían, disfrutaban de las sensaciones que cada uno le hacía sentir al otro.

\- ¡Dobby ha traído el chocolate que pidió Harry Potter!, ¿necesita algo más señor?

Se separaron solo para ver los ojos del otro, con una sonrisa en los labios y un leve sonrojo de parte de Luna. Dobby entendiendo que ellos deseaban estar solos, desapareció con un simple "plop".

Harry volvió a sonreír, Luna a sonrojarse, pero no por eso apartaron los ojos del otro.

Luna por fin tuvo lo que hacía mucho estaba esperando y Harry por fin confirmó lo que hace mucho tiempo necesitaba saber.

Ella era lo que necesitaba, tan sencillo como eso, tan sólo necesitaba a Luna Lovegood.

* * *

\- ¿Estás seguro Severus que no se puede hacer nada?- preguntó la anciana con voz apenada.

\- Seguro Minerva, ya he revisado todo varias veces, no cometimos ningún error en los cálculos.

\- Pero algo debió salir mal, algún ingrediente tal vez no era el correcto…

Severus solo la miró fijamente

\- Minerva, no quiero pensar que estás insinuando que no sé qué ingredientes puedo o no puedo usar en una poción, por favor, te pido que no insultes mi inteligencia.

. Lo siento Severus, tienes razón…- terminó por decir con un suspiro en tono de disculpa. – pero es que no lo entiendo, tenían todo bien planeado…

Lo sé – Severus se pasó las manos por el cabello, claro signo de la frustración que sentía. – y no lo entiendo.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida del despacho.

\- Sólo te puedo decir que no voy a abandonar este proyecto, investigaré hasta saber qué fue lo que hicimos mal.

\- No esperaba menos de ti Severus.

\- Solo te pido que dejes que la señorita Granger siga utilizando las habitaciones frente a mi laboratorio, necesitaremos toda la ayuda para lograr que esta vez sí funcione la poción.

\- Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyos Severus, lo que necesites solo debes pedirlo.

\- Gracias Minerva.

Y con esto, salió del despacho de la Directora con el firme propósito de devolverles la memoria a los padres de Hermione, y no descansaría hasta lograrlo, por ella haría todo lo necesario, solo quería verla sonreír nuevamente, verla feliz.

Y Snape era un cabezota cuando se proponía algo.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos! sorpresaaaa ¡siii! aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Como podemos ver, la poción no ha funcionado y Hermione está deshecha, pobre. habrá alguien que pueda ayudarle? jejeje**_

_**Nuestro profesor favorito no se va a quedar así como así, todas sabemos que es tan perfeccionista que no se iba a quedar tranquilo sabiendo que una poción había salido mal... y menos si esta afecta directamente a Hermione, si cuando un hombre está enamorado, hace cualquier cosa para que su amada sea feliz, aunque ella no lo sepa... XD.**_

_**Luna por fin ha conseguido un beso de Harry, y ahora él deberá tomar decisiones muy importantes al respecto... Luna? Ginny? se le viene difícil la pista,**_**_¡agárrense_**_** que vienen curvas! **_

_**De Ron no voy a hacer comentarios, porque de la forma que se está comportando es para cruciarlo que aquí a la eternidad, miren que engañar a Hermione y de paso también a Alina, pobre niña enamorada (sí Anita, te robé la frase XD)**_

_**por mi parte voy a esperar sentadita con una cerveza en mano bien heladita a esperar el desenlace de esto, veamos que hace Harry... ¿se irá de lenguas con Hermione o enfrentará de sopetón a Ron? **_

_**¡esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos de esta historia!**_

_**nos estamos leyendo,**_

_**Valitos**_

_**PD. ¿y qué hará Ginny cuando se entere? (se tapa los ojos) ¡no quiero ver!**_

_**PPD. Recuerden visitar la página de Facebook "adictas al Sevmione" que está requete buena!**_

_**PPPD. está de más que les diga que las quiero mucho y me hacen feliz con cada Review que recibo cierto? **_

_**son todas un amorrrsh aunque lean en silencio. besos mil.**_


	17. Capitulo 16

CAPÍTULO 16.- Declaraciones

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo por la mala postura al dormir, la garganta la sentía muy irritada y le ardían los ojos. Se fijó que no se encontraba en su habitación, al mirar bien a su alrededor, reconoció el despacho de su profesor de _Pociones,_ es más, lo vio recostado en el sofá al lado de donde se encontraba ella… y entonces recordó todo. Lo ocurrido con sus padres y lo acontecido la tarde anterior, la poción fallida y la pérdida.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se volvieran a inundar de lágrimas, no quería estar ahí, ni tampoco debía, así que se levantó sigilosamente para dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Debía hacer su equipaje cuanto antes para volver a su casa. Dobló cuidadosamente la capa con la que Snape la había cubierto y la dejó sobre el sofá. Se dirigió de puntillas a la salida del despacho, cerrando con sigilo la puerta.

Ya no había nada que justificara su estancia en el castillo.

Severus sintió como su alumna se levantaba y salía silenciosamente del despacho. Cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta, exhaló el aire que estaba conteniendo alzando la cabeza del sillón, no quería que Hermione se diera cuenta que la había estado cuidando, y que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. La dejaría que descansar unos días, la muchacha se lo merecía. Se masajeó los ojos y se levantó del sillón para dirigirse a su laboratorio, estaba impaciente por comenzar nuevamente con la investigación del fallo de la poción.

Era algo que le carcomía.

Hermione estaba haciendo su maleta, las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro.

Había perdido definitivamente a sus padres.

Tomó con mimo la única foto que había guardado y que llevaba consigo a todas partes, esa que se habían tomado los tres cuando fueron a despedirla por primera vez al expreso de Hogwarts, era la primera fotografía que tenía con sus padres en movimiento. En este punto ya no pudo más, dejando libre por fin los sollozos, se abrazó a la fotografía tan fuerte, como ya no podría abrazarlos a ellos.

* * *

Harry no sabía qué hacer, se encontraba en una encrucijada, había estado toda la tarde dándole vueltas a lo que había visto, era incapaz de sacárselo de la cabeza. Ron se merecía todas las penas del infierno. Tenía que hablar con Hermione, de eso estaba seguro, pero no sabía muy bien cómo abordar un asunto tan delicado como ese.

Se dirigió a las mazmorras al fin decidido, iba a contarle todo lo que sabía para que su hermana supiera de qué estaba hecho Ronald Weasley.

Llegó a sus habitaciones y llamó a la puerta, sentía susurros dentro, así que ella debía estar.

Cuando se abrió la puerta se quedó de una pieza, Hermione estaba sentada en el piso, al lado de una maleta deshecha abrazando algo que no lograba ver que era, estaba toda despeinada y sus ojos acusaban lo mucho que había estado llorando.

\- ¡Haaarryyyy! – Hermione al ver quien estaba en su puerta, se levantó y corrió a sus brazos, volviendo a llorar desconsoladamente como una magdalena.

Harry no sabía qué carajos le pasaba. ¿Era posible que su hermana se hubiera enterado de lo de Ron? Porque ese llanto sólo se debía a una gran tristeza…

¡Iba a matar a Ron!

\- Ya cielo, todo va a estar bien. – intentaba consolarla Harry mientras entraba a su habitación y de paso cerraba la puerta. – Hermione, cariño, por favor no llores… sabes que no estás sola, yo estoy aquí a tu lado. – llegó al lado de un sillón y se sentó con la chica en sus rodillas. Intentó liberar de sus manos lo que parecía una fotografía arrugada, pero cada vez que intentaba quitársela, Hermione automáticamente la apretaba más para sí.

Hermione seguía llorando mientras se dejaba arrullar por Harry, quien observaba atónito el desorden de la habitación, ella no era así, esto no tenía buena pinta.

\- Cariño, por favor… ¿Puedes dejar de llorar y contarme qué ha pasado? – con sus manos le tomó el rostro y comenzó a barrer las lágrimas con los pulgares, mientras que poco a poco comenzaba a menguar el llanto, quedándose sólo en unos cuantos sollozos.

\- M… Mis... pa… padres… - sollozaba Hermione mostrándole por fin la foto.

\- ¿Tus padres?- preguntó preocupado- ¿Qué ha pasado con ellos?- Hermione se levantó de sus brazos y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación mientras acariciaba la fotografía con gesto desquiciado. - ¿Cómo les fue con la poción? – al mencionar esto, Hermione rompió nuevamente en llanto, estaba realmente descontrolada.

\- Cielo, por favor… - Harry se levantó y la abrazó - me estás preocupando.

\- Los he perdido Harry, todo fue en vano… - logró articular a medias hipando.

Harry se quedó de una pieza. ¿Cómo era posible que la poción hubiera fallado? De una poción hecha por él, esperaba cualquier cosa, pero… ¿De Hermione? ¡Jamás! y ni pensar en Snape, eso era imposible… él era el mejor pocionista de Europa.

\- No te entiendo Hermione… ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Me estás diciendo que la poción falló? – preguntó incrédulo – No, eso no es posible.

\- Claro que es posible Harry, de hecho, eso es precisamente lo que ha pasado. – gritó con frustración – Es por eso que estoy preparando mis maletas, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí en el castillo, me iré a mi casa y me dedicaré a terminar mi carrera de Medimagia… -se quedó pensando un momento antes de continuar – aunque no sé si sea necesario ahora… - la tristeza era evidente en su tono de voz. Dio un suspiro de resignación y con un pase de varita dejó la arrugada fotografía como nueva.

Limpiándose la cara, levantó el mentón y mirando fijamente a Harry, se dirigió hacia él. Le dio un abrazo bien apretado, un beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído.

– Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, pero es hora de que siga con mi vida, tal y como estaba antes de comenzar con esta tonta idea de recuperar a mis padres. – Nuevamente sus ojos se aguaron, pero parpadeó rápidamente pudiendo controlar las lágrimas traicioneras. – Iré a ver a Ron ahora, ¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos en la casa de Hagrid mas tarde?

Harry al escuchar el nombre de Ron, hizo una mueca de asco, aunque cambió el semblante enseguida. Tal vez no era buena idea decirle aún lo que sabía, pero si algo tenía claro, es que no iba a dejar que ese energúmeno se acercara a su hermana.

Eso por encima de su cadáver.

\- Claro –dijo con falsa alegría - ¿Qué tal si nos juntamos después de clases en las puertas del castillo? – yo hablaré con Ron, tú mejor descansa…

\- Gracias Harry, gracias por apoyarme y estar aquí.

-Eso siempre, preciosa. – le sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Se sentía tan miserable por no haberle dicho nada de Ron, pero realmente no había podido, otra desilusión no la habría aguantado. Estaba hecha trizas y una desilusión así terminaría por hundirla más en la miseria. Tenía claro que debía hacer algo, por nada del mundo dejaría que Ron se acerque a menos de un metro de ella. Ya vería que le decía, pero se encargaría que Hermione no volviera a hablar con él.

Mientras terminaba de ordenar el desorden que había dejado, Hermione iba pensando que debería empezar a buscar un trabajo, no podía seguir viviendo del dinero que le había dado el Ministerio, cuando sintió que llamaban a la puerta. Pensando que era Ron enviado por Harry, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa los labios, hacía tiempo que no lo veía y ahora se daba cuenta lo mucho que lo había extrañado, pero no era él quien estaba ahí, sino que Severus Snape, a quien menos deseaba ver en este momento.

\- Profesor…

\- Granger… ¿puedo pasar? - Preguntó solo por pura cortesía, ya que entró sin esperar respuesta mientras observaba el desorden y la maleta a medio hacer.

\- Profesor yo…

\- Veo que está empacando Granger… ¿Se puede saber el motivo?

\- No creo que sea necesario que siga en el colegio como su aprendiz si los dos sabemos que he fallado, la poción no ha funcionado, mis padres siguen en la ignorancia de mi existencia, así que…

\- Así que se da por vencida – interrumpió Severus quien la miraba fijamente a los ojos con un halo de desilusión. Hermione sólo hizo un ademán con los hombros mientras se miraba los dedos de las manos como si ahí fuera encontrar la respuesta a todas las preguntas del universo.

\- ¿Y se puede saber quién la ha autorizado a abandonar el colegio? Que yo sepa, esa decisión recae solo en mí, ya que yo soy también responsable del fallo de la poción. Yo soy su profesor, por lo tanto, sólo yo puedo hacerme responsable.

\- ¡Nunca lo permitiría señor! – negó enfáticamente mirándolo a los ojos – el fallo es solo mío, no debí nunca involucrarlo en esto… yo…

Severus se acercó a Hermione y la tomó de los hombros.

\- Granger – Ella había bajado la vista. – Hermione, mírame por favor. – la chica alzó su rostro y se encontró con esos ojos negros que la miraban fijamente, ninguno se dio cuenta de que le había llamado por su nombre. – Si te sirve de consuelo, el fallo no sólo fue tuyo, también fue mío por no considerar todas las aristas de la poción.

\- No… no le entiendo… - logró articular con dificultad.

\- Si bien es cierto que hicimos las pruebas pertinentes, lo hicimos con nosotros mismos, pero ni tú ni yo tenemos problemas de memoria… si, venían a nosotros recuerdos que creímos olvidados, y ahí es donde fallamos Hermione, nos confiamos.

Hermione no lograba hilar lo que su profesor le decía, por más que se esforzaba.

\- Pero la poción sí funcionaba con nosotros, los cálculos…

\- Los cálculos estaban bien, el error está en que los ingredientes que utilizamos no eran los más óptimos, ya sea en frescura o madurez, siempre utilizamos los que habían en mi despensa, y recuerda que estos son los que se encargan a principio de año para el curso que comienza… - la miraba con expectación, esperando que entendiera lo que quería decirle.

Le había costado una noche de sueño y parte de esa mañana mientras la veía dormir, darse cuenta en dónde estaba el fallo. Como pocionista debió darse cuenta inmediatamente, pero por el apuro en que la poción saliera bien, para verla feliz, por ella y para ella, había cometido ese error garrafal. Un error de principiante. Quiso lanzarse un crucio cuando se dio cuenta del error. Era tan simple que no lo vio venir.

Miraba fijamente cómo los engranajes en la mente de Hermione comenzaban a encajar unos con otros, y la claridad comenzó a iluminar su mirada.

\- Eso quiere decir…

\- Sí Granger, es posible que la poción funcione si empleamos los ingredientes frescos, para que mantengan todas sus propiedades intactas.

Hermione comenzó a sonreír al darse cuenta de que tal vez sí era posible recuperar a sus padres…

\- Pero… ¿Y si aún así la poción no funciona? – No pudo evitar preguntar. Necesitaba garantías, necesitaba que le insuflara aquella confianza. Necesitaba oír de sus labios que todo saldría bien.

\- Funcionará, de eso me encargaré yo.

Hermione no daba más en sí de alegría, y en un arrebato, se acercó a su profesor y lo abrazó tan fuerte, que Severus pensó que en cualquier momento se fusionarían, y le correspondió el abrazo, tan fuerte, tan esperado…

Aspiró el aroma de su cabello, pasó sus manos por toda su espalda, sintiendo su cuerpo pegado al suyo…

Se separaron, cada uno envueltos en una nube de felicidad…

Era tan linda, sus ojos almendrados aún tenían rastro de las lágrimas derramadas, sus pestañas húmedas, su nariz enrojecida, sus labios… esos labios que lo atraían como moscas a la miel.

Y en un arrebato, sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias, unió sus labios a los de Hermione en un beso, un beso robado, como un adolescente que no sabe controlar sus impulsos.

Era lo que había estado soñando por mucho tiempo, poder sentir sus labios y saber que sabían tal y cómo se los había imaginado, pero esto era mejor. La acercó más a su cuerpo si era posible, mientras recorría con sus labios los de la chica, quien no hacía nada por separarse, pero tampoco correspondiendo al beso.

Cuando se hizo necesario el respirar, Severus se separó lentamente, sin soltar el agarre de su cuerpo, Hermione lo miraba fijamente, pero no decía nada.

Al ver que ella no decía ni hacía nada, se separó completamente de Hermione.

\- Granger yo… - no sabía cómo disculparse, estaba claro que ella no sentía nada por él. Había cometido un gran error al besarla, eso lo sabía, pero no lo pudo evitar. – Lo siento mucho, esto no se volverá a repetir, fue una imprudencia de mi parte, es solo que yo…

No, no podía decirle lo que sentía, era claro que ella no sentía lo mismo por él, pero una vez ya cometió el error de no declarar sus sentimientos y se había arrepentido toda su vida, no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

\- Hermione, ya sé que tú no sientes nada por mí, pero si me permites, necesito decirte que yo… - no sabía cómo decir aquello – hace un tiempo, mientras elaborábamos la poción… esto que siento… - _"¡Merlín! no puede ser tan difícil… Mírala y díselo de una puta vez."_ \- Hermione, yo estoy enamorado de ti desde hace un tiempo y no puedo soportarlo, necesito decirte que te amo… te amo y por ti haré cualquier cosa que te haga feliz.

Ya estaba, le había confesado sus sentimientos y al parecer ella no lo había escuchado, seguía en la misma postura de cuando terminó con el beso.

Al ver que no había reacción por parte de la chica, Severus entendió que ella no iba a corresponder así que decidió una salida lo más limpia posible.

\- Hermione, perdóname, no debí… - al parecer ahora si había reaccionado, separándose bruscamente de Severus.

\- No, no debió – le reprochó – por favor, le pido que se retire de mis habitaciones, mañana mismo me marcho del castillo.

Severus la retuvo del brazo y la mantuvo a una distancia prudente.

\- Por favor Hermione, perdóname, esto no volverá a pasar. – la miraba fijamente a los ojos – Te lo prometo.

\- No se… - se masajeaba las sienes en un intento de mitigar el dolor que se estaba instalando en su cabeza – yo… necesito estar sola.

\- Por favor, te suplico, no tomes una decisión precipitada. – le rogó - como ya te dije, esto no volverá a pasar, claro… a menos que tú lo quieras…

\- ¿Pero qué se cree? Yo amo a Ron y eso usted lo sabe muy bien…- le gritó – por favor, le pido que me deje sola.

\- Está bien, solo te pido por favor, que no dejes la poción por lo que te dicho.

Severus, sin otra cosa que agregar, dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto de Hermione, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Una vez se quedó sola en su cuarto, Hermione aún no podía creer lo que había pasado. ¿Snape enamorado de ella? ¡El mundo se había vuelto loco! Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Si, era cierto que su actitud con ella había cambiado, muchas veces la trataba como un igual, otras la tuteaba, siempre era Granger para él, pero sin insultos y sin tanto sarcasmo… pero nunca se le pasó por la mente pensar algo así… Pensaba que la trataba cómo la adulta que era, jamás se percató de todos los sentimientos que se cocían en el interior de su profesor.

_¿Severus Snape se le había declarado? ¿El murciélago de la mazmorra tenía sentimientos para con ella? ¡Merlín la asistiera! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?_ No podía ir libre por la vida con esa información. Debía tomar una decisión, y lo antes posible.

Ella estaba segura de sus sentimientos por Ron, él era su novio y en un futuro no muy lejano se casarían, solo tendría que esperar terminar su carrera y ya sería libre para rehacer su vida nuevamente.

Aunque aún le interesaba la propuesta que le había hecho su profesor, si era cierto lo que decía, entonces sí era posible traer de vuelta a sus padres. Era una propuesta un tanto contradictoria, si aceptaba hacer la poción significaba pasar tiempo con su profesor, lo que conllevaba que se arriesgaba a que volviera a intentar besarla... no es que le importara mucho, besaba bastante bien si lo pensaba, pero el tema principal era que ella quería a Ron, y no podría hacer algo que lo dañara, eso no era correcto… "¡_Pero que estás pensando Hermione Jane Granger!, ¿Realmente estás dándole vuelta a recibir otro beso de tu profesor de Pociones?"_

Con este pensamiento, entró al baño a darse una ducha, necesitaba despejar de alguna manera sus pensamientos.

Además Harry ya debería estar esperándola para ir a casa de Hagrid.

Solo esperaba que Ron estuviera con él para sacarse de la cabeza a cierto profesor de pociones, y de paso, sus besos.

* * *

Harry parecía león enjaulado, había decidido que no le contaría nada a Hermione por ahora, pero no podía soportar saber esto y no hacer nada. Así que había ido a por ayuda, y solo había una persona que lo podía ayudar a lidiar con esto: Luna.

Así que ahora se paseaba de un lado a otro por el aula vacía en donde se habían refugiado para conversar. Había ido a buscarla a su sala común, y al no encontrarla le había enviado una lechuza, y ahora la tenía frente a él mirándolo tranquila mientras le contaba todo lo que había visto.

Estaba furioso y sin darse cuenta había empezado a insultar con palabras malsonantes a Ron, cosa que molestó a Luna, ella no estaba acostumbrada a un lenguaje tan soez.

\- Harry, detente… ¿no crees que debe ser Ron quien hable de esto con Hermione? No es algo en que podamos opinar, esto solo les atañe a ellos.

\- Tal vez tengas razón Luna, pero Hermione es mi hermana y no me gusta esto de que Ron se esté burlando de ella. Y ten por seguro que esa tal Alina se va a enterar quien es Harry Potter.

\- Yo creo que ella sabe muy bien quien eres Harry y también de la relación que tienes con Hermione.

\- ¡Con mayor razón! No tiene derecho a estar saliendo con una persona a la cual sabe que tiene novia, eso no es leal. – reprochó Harry sin medir sus palabras, cegado por su amor a Hermione y sin darse cuenta de que con sus palabras dañaba profundamente a Luna, pero se percató al instante, cuando ella no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor.

Luna era tan transparente para él.

\- Luna, lo siento tanto… - corrió a su lado y tomó sus manos entre las suyas besándolas con mimo – sabes que no pienso así de ti, tú eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado…

\- Pero estamos en la misma situación Harry. Ginny no se merece esto…

\- Te prometo que en cuanto tenga la primera oportunidad hablaré con ella…

\- Sí pero…

\- Pero nada, no te voy a dejar por nada de este mundo, no después de lo que me costó decidirme a estar contigo. – le tomo el rostro y la besó intensamente – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Luna, estar contigo significa la paz para mí, tú eres mi paz.

La abrazó olvidándose de Ron, olvidando a todo el mundo.

\- Ahora tú y Hermione son lo más importante para mí. No lo olvides nunca, nadie va a venir y decirme lo que debo o no hacer. – le dijo mirándola a los ojos. – Ron se va a arrepentir de haber engañado a mi hermana.

Luna solo lo abrazó, hipnotizada por la declaración hecha por Harry.

Se sentía tan feliz en sus brazos, pero no podía dejar de sentir esa desazón en su corazón, el saber que estaba obrando mal le carcomía la conciencia.

Pero hace rato que había tomado una decisión, por una vez iba a seguir a su corazón y se iba a dedicar a ser feliz con quien realmente quería, Harry.

Por una vez iba a interponer su felicidad por delante de la de los demás.

Esta vez iba a jugársela por su relación con Harry, e iba a ser feliz.

* * *

**¡Ya está! He vuelto y con un capitulo bien movidito… jejeje**

**Pobre Severus, ¿otra vez amando sin ser correspondido?, si este es masoquista ¬¬**

**Pero no me van a negar que se la está jugando por ella, yo con una declaración como esa (con beso incluido) no me lo pienso dos veces… jejeje**

**¿Cuantas de ustedes piensa que Harry debe contarle a Hermione lo que sabe? (¡Levanta la mano insistentemente! Jajaja)**

**Qué bueno que Harry tiene a Luna para que lo centre, sino, ese torbellino no lo paraba nadie.**

**Bueno, ya saben, sus comentarios son mi sueldo. XD**

**Saludos, y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Valitos.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 17.- Confrontaciones

Las prácticas de Quidditch eran cada día más intensas, se venía el partido que todos esperaban con furor: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Las apuestas apuntaban cada día más alto y las rencillas entre las eternas casas rivales eran cada vez más fuertes.

Ginny como buena capitana, entrenaba junto a su equipo todos los días de madrugada, este era el último año para varios de los jugadores de su casa, así que estaba decidida este año a ganar la copa para que pudieran irse con todos los honores. Confiaba en su equipo, sabía que aún sin Harry ganarían este partido tan importante… y le demostraría a cierto Huroncito de qué estaba hecho el equipo de Gryffindor.

No le tenía miedo, no señor, y le iba a demostrar que ella era superior al él. No se dejaría intimidar por ese estúpido rubio y menos se dejaría convencer con su sonrisita de niño bueno, ¿De qué iba con soltarse el pelo, desabrochar los botones de la camisa del uniforme para dejar ver su pecho marcado por los músculos de tanto entrenar? De nada servía que ahora sonriera a medio mundo, que exhibiera esa dentadura perfecta, que se mostrara seductor con todas las chicas. Ella no le creía ni lo que rezaba, ella no se fijaba en esas cosas, es por eso que se había obsesionado con darle una lección a esa serpiente rastrera. Se levantaba con el alba, así cuando llegaba su equipo, ella ya llevaba horas entrenando, y aun así no terminaba de liberar esa rabia que sentía cada vez que pensaba en el capitán y buscador de Slytherin. Se la tenía jurada, ella iba a ganar ese partido, cueste lo que cueste.

Y mañana era el gran día, por lo que hoy había convocado al equipo para el último entrenamiento, debían estar al cien por cien, no permitiría ninguna falta.

Ya estaba casi todo el equipo, solo faltaba Ron… por Circe, _¿es que siempre debía ser el último en llegar?_ Decidió empezar sin él, de todas maneras, el puesto de guardián no necesitaba otra cosa más que estar atento a las jugadas.

\- Ya chicos, como todos saben, mañana es el gran día. No permitiré faltas, y por favor, por lo que más quieran no se estén arriesgando, no les hagan caso a los de Slytherin, que andarán buscando bronca solo para enviarlos a la enfermería, ya saben cómo son de tramposos, son capaces de cualquier truco para…

\- Yo no creo que seamos tan tramposos Weasley – Interrumpió el discurso de la pelirroja Malfoy, con media sonrisa en los labios, apoyado en uno de los postes del puesto de guardián – más bien, yo diría que somos más astutos.

\- ¿Y a ti quien te dio vela en este entierro Malfoy? ¿Es que acaso no sabes que el campo de Quidditch está reservado a esta hora por Gryffindor?

\- Lo sé, aunque no entiendo para qué tanto entrenamiento si sabemos que el mejor equipo ganará…

\- Exacto Malfoy, tú lo has dicho…- espetó a la defensiva la capitana de Gryffindor.

\- Y tú y yo sabemos que ese es Slytherin… - terminó él por ella, levantando ambas cejas en un gesto pícaro que sabía de antemano que ella se molestaría.

\- ¿Pero quién te crees que eres para venir a espiar nuestro entrenamiento? – gritó acercándose a él.

\- Perdón, pero su "entrenamiento" – escupió poniendo énfasis en la palabra – deberá esperar, tengo una orden especial firmada por el Profesor Snape para ocupar el campo, por ser el último día… ya sabes…

\- Imposible, este ya estaba reservado con semanas ¿me oyes?- chilló casi histérica- SEMANAS de anticipación, así que ve dando media vuelta que nosotros vamos a practicar…

Draco no se había movido del poste en el que estaba apoyado, con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que la descolocaba, con los pies cruzados y las manos en los bolsillos.

Se separó lentamente del poste y comenzó a caminar a su encuentro, sin dejar de sonreír y sin mover las manos de donde las tenía.

\- Pues a mí me parece que tu entrenamiento acabó por hoy pelirroja... es más, yo les diría a tu equipo que se fueran a las duchas… a menos claro, que quieran ver entrenar a un equipo de verdad…

\- ¡Cómo te atreves!... – gritó tirándosele encima, aunque Ginny no pudo alcanzar su cometido, ya que sus compañeros alcanzaron a retenerla a tiempo. Había estado a punto de hacer exactamente lo que les estaba pidiendo a sus compañeros que no hicieran antes que llegara Malfoy, pero es que él le sacaba de sus casillas cada vez que lo veía. Simplemente no lo soportaba.

\- ¡Ey! Tranquila leona – Exclamó con socarronería. Se acercó más a ella y mirándole a los ojos le sonrió abiertamente. Sacando lentamente una mano de su bolsillo, la tomó suavemente por el mentón y susurró – si tanto te importa… - y apartando los ojos de Ginny, pero no su mano – les cedo el estadio. - comentó en voz alta mirando al resto del equipo de Gryffindor - En realidad, no necesitamos todo esto…- dijo con suficiencia.

\- No, Malfoy. – Ginny apartó bruscamente la cara para deshacerse de la mano del chico y con un tirón de sus brazos se deshizo del agarre de sus compañeros – Somos nosotros los que nos vamos, no vaya a ser que pierdan el partido por no poder entrenar a gusto, que no se diga después que Gryffindor ganó el partido con ventaja.

\- ¿Con ventaja? Jajajaja – le rio el comentario. - Eso quisieras comadreja – metiendo su mano al bolsillo del pantalón, sacó la autorización de Snape y levantándola para que todo el equipo pudiera verlo, la rompió lanzando los pedazos frente a ella. – que no se diga que Slytherin no sabe competir limpiamente…

\- Como quieras, de todas maneras ya nos íbamos – hizo un gesto a sus compañeros con la cabeza, y comenzaron a abandonar el campo de juego, dejando a Malfoy solo y parado en medio del campo con su sonrisa pegada en la cara.

Pero qué se había creído el maldito de Malfoy apareciéndose así en medio de su entrenamiento, era un puñetero engreído… con ese porte, ese pelo, _¡AAAAHHHHGGGG pero qué le estaba pasando a ella! Ya era segunda vez en ese día que pensaba así de Malfoy._

¡Maldición!

Ron, que venía corriendo hacia el campo se encontró con el equipo que iba caminando de vuelta hacia el castillo.

\- ¿Y el entrenamiento? - Preguntó cuándo llegó a la altura del equipo.

\- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA RON! EL ENTRENAMIENTO ERA A PRIMERA HORA DE LA MAÑANA, ¡NO A MEDIODÍA! – gritó su hermana en su cara, necesitaba eliminar toda la rabia y frustración que le había ocasionado el encuentro con el hurón ¿y con quien mejor que descargarse con el tonto su hermano?

\- Pero si solo voy 15 minutos tarde…- intentó explicarse, que no entendía hostilidad de su hermana.

\- Vamos chicos, no pienso perder más el tiempo con este imbécil, a ver si espabila de una vez. – y mirando su cara de no entender nada, le gritó mientras le enterraba el dedo en el pecho. – Te espero mañana en el partido a primera hora y espero que esta vez seas puntual, el entrenamiento por hoy se cancela. – y diciendo esto, lo empujó a un lado para seguir su camino hacia el castillo.

Todos vieron como una muy enfadada Ginny se dirigía a paso firme a su destino.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?- preguntó al resto del equipo.

\- Malfoy llegó a pedir el campo – explicó McLaggen

\- ¡Ese imbécil! – había empezado a caminar al campo, cuando uno de sus compañeros lo contuvo poniendo su mano en el pecho.

\- Ni se te ocurra ir a pelear con él, necesitamos a todo el equipo en perfectas condiciones para mañana.

\- Si Ron, no lo eches todo a perder, no vale la pena. – exclamó Dean Thomas cambiándose la escoba de hombro.

\- Pero quiero saber que le hizo el hurón a mi hermana…

\- Nada, solo intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, nada de qué preocuparse, lo más importante es el partido de mañana… ¿Cierto chicos? – preguntó al resto del equipo. Todos asintieron, reafirmando la pregunta hecha por Cormac.

\- Vamos, ya es hora del desayuno – indicó Dean tomado a Ron de los hombros y encaminándolo de vuelta al castillo.

\- Eeehh… chicos, yo ya desayuné…

\- Ya lo sabemos Ron, pero igual nos puedes hacer compañía…

* * *

Hermione había bajado al comedor a tomar desayuno junto a sus amigos, hacía mucho que no los veía. Sabía que los tenía un poco abandonados por su empeño en la poción para sus padres, había puesto todo su empreño y tiempo en aquel proyecto.

"_Sus padres_" pensó con nostalgia, debía aprender a controlar sus emociones al pensar en ellos si quería comenzar nuevamente con la poción... torció el gesto al pensar en volver al laboratorio de su profesor de pociones… suspiró largamente, no sabía que iba a hacer con su profesor y mucho menos, con su declaración. ¿Cómo te comportas con alguien después de que hubiera declarado sus sentimientos hacia ti? Y peor aún, si esa persona es un adulto, y si ya no era lo suficientemente complicado, si este es tu profesor… y de paso, tu tutor.

Hermione se hubiera reído si le hubiera encontrado el chiste, pero lo cierto era que aún no se reponía del todo de lo que Severus le había dicho, quería seguir con la poción para sus padres, pero no sabía cómo manejar toda aquella situación.

Cuando iba llegando a la entrada de acceso al gran comedor, vio como Ginny venía entrando al castillo con su vestimenta de Quidditch, debía de venir de entrenar… pero por su cara, se dio cuenta de lo enojada que venía… ¿tan mal les estaba yendo para que viniera con un humor de perros? La oyó murmurar algo inentendible mientras pasaba por su lado sin siquiera prestarle atención alguna. Sonrió para sí misma, cuando su amiga se enojaba, se cegaba tanto que solo prestaba atención a sus pensamientos y nada más.

Así que armándose de paciencia, se encaminó al comedor siguiendo a Ginny, lo más probable era que Ron también viniera del entrenamiento.

\- Hola Ginny- saludó con una gran sonrisa- ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento? - preguntó para intentar que su amiga olvidara el enojo, a sabiendas que a Ginny le entusiasmaba hablar de Quidditch. Pero al instante que hizo la pregunta, su rostro fue adquiriendo un tono rojizo que nada tenía que envidiar al color de su cabello.

\- No me hables de ese maldito hurón engreído. – contestó en forma automática, mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Hermione, que en ningún momento había mencionado a Draco, la miraba boquiabierta, no sabiendo si reír o enojarse por la forma de expresarse que tenía Ginny. Sabía que ellos no se llevaban bien, mejor dicho, Ginny no soportaba a Draco, pero de ahí a tanto enfado…

\- ¿Y se puede saber que te ha hecho Draco para que estés tan enojada con él?- Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Es un engreído, eso es lo que pasa…

\- Siempre ha sido así, no sé por qué te molesta tanto ahora…

\- ¡No sabes nada! – le espetó furiosa. Hermione la estaba poniendo peor con tantas preguntitas insistentes, tan sólo conseguía incrementar más aún su cabreo. La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento, sin siquiera haber tocado bocado de su desayuno.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta mientras la veía abandonar el comedor y ahora… ¿qué bicho le había picado a ésa? Miró sospechosamente a la mesa de Slytherin, específicamente a cierto rubio que en ese preciso momento miraba en dirección a la puerta del comedor con el ceño fruncido, actitud que la hizo a ella fruncir también el ceño. Estaba preparándose para ir a hablar con Draco, cuando vio entrar por la puerta a Ron junto al equipo de Quidditch.

Se olvidó de Ginny y de Malfoy, ya nada importaba, sólo existía Ron en ese momento.

Se dirigió a él con una sonrisa en los labios, sí que lo había extrañado.

En cuanto Ron vio que Hermione se acercaba a él con una sonrisa en los labios, desvió su mirada a Alina quien conversaba con sus compañeras, ajena a la escena que seguro se armaría cuando Hermione llegara a su lado.

Con un nerviosismo evidente, miró a ambas chicas y con una rápida inclinación de cabeza, invitó a Hermione a que le siguiera fuera del castillo.

Hermione no cabía en sí de alegría, Ron no estaba enojado con ella, es más, hasta se notaba relajado a su lado, mientras le contaba todas las cosas que habían pasado en ese tiempo sin estar juntos.

De verdad siento mucho el haberme alejado tanto de ustedes. – explicaba con la cabeza gacha. – Ahora comprendo que nunca debí hacerlo, me han hecho tanta falta… tú me haces falta Ron. – terminó de decir, deteniéndose al borde del bosque prohibido sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, por lo que se dedicó a mirar hacia el lago.

Ron le cogió las manos con delicadeza y se acercó a ella lentamente, como tanteando el terreno. No sabía aún que decisión tomar, sabía que amaba a Hermione, pero ella no le iba a dar lo que Alina le daba tan fácilmente y tampoco la quería perder a ella.

Si Hermione volvía a su vida, irremediablemente debería dejar a Alina.

Se encontraba en una encrucijada, nunca había sido bueno para tomar decisiones, siempre había actuado de acuerdo se iban dando los acontecimientos, siempre a lo seguro, y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Hermione miraba sus manos entrelazadas, no entendía como después de haberlo dejado de lado, Ron aún quisiera estar con ella. Con miedo, levantó la vista, y se encontró con esos ojos azules que tanto amaba, esa sonrisa de medio lado que la hechizaba… ahí estaba su Ron, esperándola con todo el amor que sabía sentía por ella.

Se acercó lentamente a él y soltando sus manos, le rodeó el cuello y acercó sus labios a los de él. Al primer contacto sintió que estaba en casa.

Por fin había vuelto a donde pertenecía.

* * *

Harry, que desde la mesa de profesores había observado como Ginny discutía con Hermione, no alcanzó a vislumbrar toda la escena, pero aun así, no pudo seguir comiendo pensando que debería volver a hablar con Ginny sobre sus sentimientos con Hermione. También estaba el tema de Ron, que tampoco no se iba a quedar así. Luna tenía razón, debía hablar con él y preguntarle que intenciones tenía con esa niña y con Hermione, pero que se decida de una vez, no es justo para ninguna de las dos. A este pensamiento no pudo evitar una sonrisa, él dando consejos, cuando también él había caído en el mismo doble juego.

Se rascó la barbilla con nerviosismo, tenía tantos frentes abiertos que no sabía por dónde empezar…

Sintió como Severus Snape se sentaba a su lado, también debía hablar con el profesor, quería saber qué pensaba hacer con respecto a la poción para los padres de Hermione.

\- ¿Profesor?- dijo a modo de saludo.

\- Que ya no soy más su profesor, Potter. ¿Hasta cuándo voy a tener que repetir lo mismo?- espetó con más mala baba que de costumbre.

\- Es verdad, lo siento Severus.- dijo levantando las manos en actitud de defensa.- Es sólo que aún no me acostumbro.

\- Yo tampoco y aquí me ve… - no sabía que quería Potter ahora y no estaba de humor para aguantar sus sandeces.

\- Emm... ¿Severus? - Snape solo se limitó a dirigirle una mirada mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

\- Hermione habló conmigo esta mañana…

Severus casi escupe el poco café que había logrado poner en su boca. "¡_Merlín! Sabía que ellos eran cercanos pero nunca pensó que la confianza llegara para tanto… y ahora ¡Potter quería hablar con él! _Severus comenzó a sudar frio, nunca se había sentido tan nervioso, ni aún delante del Señor Tenebroso. Colocando su mejor cara de póker, lo miró directamente a los ojos. No iba a demostrar miedo ni nerviosismo, menos ante un Potter, eso ¡JAMÁS!

Y se puede saber ¿Por qué debería interesarme lo que Granger tenga que hablar con usted Potter? ¿Acaso me vio cara de cura muggle para que venga a confesar sus problemas conmigo? – _Eso Severus, despístalo, desvíalo del tema de conversación por el que Potter quiere ir. A él no le interesa tu vida amorosa. Además, Hermione nunca debió contarle a él sus cosas, ¡eso era personal, sólo entre ella y él!… si la culpa era de él por enamorarse de una niñata que no podía mantener la boca cerrada, ahora todo el maldito colegio se enteraría de lo que él siente por ella. ¡MALDICIÓN! Siempre supo que no era buena idea abrir sus sentimientos y declararse a ella, sabía que no era correcto…_

\- … sabes por qué no funcionó.

Desde lejos le llegaron las palabras de Potter, y se dio cuenta de que había estado hablando todo el rato mientras él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Q…Qué?

\- Que si sabes que fue lo que pudo haber fallado en la poción, digo, sé que yo no soy muy bueno en pociones – Severus levantó una ceja – pero Hermione es la persona a la que mejor se le dan, sin contar con usted, claro. – se apresuró a aclarar – Es por eso que no me creo eso de que la poción falló, es que realmente no lo entiendo…

Severus estaba más pálido de lo normal, Potter estaba hablando de la poción para los padres de Hermione y él, como todo un niñato enamorado, había creído que ella le había confesado su declaración a Potter, si pudiera, se cruciaría él mismo. ¿Cuándo había caído tan bajo? ¿Cuándo había bajado tanto la guardia para que lo tomaran así de desprevenido?... nunca, esa era la respuesta.

Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de volverse hacia Harry.

\- La poción en la que estábamos trabajando la señorita Granger y yo, tuvo un pequeño desajuste, pero ya encontramos el problema. Ahora tan sólo tendríamos que volver a ponernos a trabajar nuevamente en la poción.- terminó de decir aquello con todo el desprecio que fue capaz de demostrar.

\- ¡Ah! Que bien, no me gusta ver tan mal a Hermione, ella es para mí como mi hermana… no me gusta verla llorar del modo en que la encontré esta mañana, por un momento pensé que estaba así por Ron. – soltó aquello con una mueca de desagrado que no pasó desapercibida por Severus _¿acaso Weasley no era del agrado de Potter?, ¿no se suponía que era su mejor amigo?..._

\- Interesante – la palabra se le escapó en forma involuntaria.

\- ¿Decía Snape? – preguntó no entendiendo el murmullo de Snape.

\- Que como si me interesara lo que haga o deje de hacer su amigo Weasley, Potter. – hizo un ademan de levantarse de la mesa, pero Harry le detuvo del brazo.

\- Espero que pueda ayudar a Hermione profesor, ella no se merece estar tan sola. – Snape solo asintió mientras retiraba el brazo del agarre de Harry, y con un movimiento brusco de cabeza, se despidió.

Salió del comedor en dirección de su despacho sintiendo la mirada de Potter fija en él.

* * *

**_¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Alguien aún por ahí? Sé que he demorado una eternidad en actualizar, así que no me sorprendería que alguno ya se haya olvidado de mí._**

**_Como ven, yo no me olvidado de ustedes y como les quiero un montón aquí les dejo este regalito._**

**_Empecemos por el principio…._**

**_Haggg, se viene el gran partido y los ánimos están que arden, esperemos que no se saquen los ojos antes de que llegue el gran día jejeje. Con el cabreo que lleva Ginny, no sé qué es lo que pueda pasar, en una de esas ni llegan al partido jajajaja_**

**_Hermione tiene una gran confusión, y no encuentra nada mejor que estar con Ron… ¿nadie le dijo a esta niña que mejor sola que mal acompañada? Pff espero que pronto se dé cuenta y lo deje de lado, vamos, que hasta nosotras nos damos cuenta de que él no es para ella. XD._**

**_Ron... tsk, tsk no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo…_**

**_En este capi case se nos muere Severus, jejejeje, ese mini infarto que sintió cuando creyó que Hermione le había contado a Harry… ¡me encanta! Sí, soy mala muajajajajaja._**

**_No saben cómo amo a este Harry paternal, tan preocupado por su Hermana._**

**_Como siempre, muchas gracias a las que aún leen, a las que cometan, que si bien, es cierto que no contesto muchos de los reviews,y no es que no quiera, de verdad siempre ando con tan poco tiempo que muchas veces le robo al trabajo para escribir esta locura (No quiere decir que no me encanta recibirlos ¿eh? Jejeje)._**

**_Con esto me despido, como siempre, sus comentarios endulzan mi vida._**

**_No me puedo ir sin invitarles a visitar la página en Facebook "Adictas al Sevmione", si no la han visitado, ¿Qué están esperando? Está genial…_**

**_Les envío un gran saludo a las orgullosas soldados del Escuadrón Snape, ¡este capi va para ustedes chicas!_**

**_Un besito para todas y cada una de ustedes._**

**_¡Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo!_**

**_Valitos_**


	19. Chapter 18 No pienses, solo siente

**Hola Chicas, sé que la espera ha sido larga, no tengo excusa… solo puedo decir "¡Enjoy!"**

Capítulo 18.- No pienses, solo siente…

Ginny no lo podía creer, Malfoy prácticamente le había arrancado la Snitch de las manos.

Veía todo en cámara lenta, veía a sus compañeros hablarle, tomarle el brazo mientras hablaban y hablaban, pero ella no escuchaba nada, era como si la envolviera una burbuja que la aislaba del mundo exterior. Sólo había una cosa en su mente: Draco Malfoy pagaría esta ofensa. Ella no era de las que se conformaban con la derrota, no se quedaría así como así mientras él disfrutaba su triunfo.

Lo miró levantar la Snitch dorada y mostrársela a los de su casa con orgullo, mientras salía del campo de juego hacia los vestidores junto a su equipo envuelto en alegría juvenil.

\- Vamos Ginny. – le tomó del brazo Ron. - Vayamos con el resto del equipo. –indicó mientras la arrastraba a sus propios vestidores.

Ginny sólo se dejó llevar, por pura inercia, estaba tan ensimismada que era incapaz de oponerse a esas manos que la empujaban. Cuando estuvo sola, automáticamente se despojó del uniforme de Quidditch y se metió a la ducha. Dejó que el agua caliente relajara los músculos de la espalda y cuello, mientras recordaba los últimos momentos del partido. No entendía como Malfoy le había arrebatado el triunfo. Estaba en shock…

NO.

No, no y no.

**Cabreada** era la palabra adecuada para describir su estado de ánimo. Seguro que había hecho trampa, no era posible que en un momento ella estuviera a unos centímetros de tomar la esfera dorada y en el último minuto Malfoy apareciera de la nada y ganara el partido. Recordó con furia sus palabras cuando iban camino a la cancha, "_hoy veremos quién es el mejor Weasley, ya verás, Gryffindor caerá a los pies de Slytherin…_" y acercándose a su oído susurró… "_Tú caerás hoy a mis pies Ginny_".

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante el recuerdo, sintiendo cómo la ira iba gobernando cada rincón de su ser. La rabia había tomado por asalto a su pensamiento, y a toda prisa salió de la ducha y sin secarse siquiera se vistió. Salió del vestuario hecha un mar de lava ardiente, cual volcán a punto de estallar.

No entendía como había sido tan idiota en dejarse influenciar por las palabras de Malfoy, estaba claro que sólo quería molestarla, hacerla enojar para que se desconcentrara y ella había caído redondita en su juego.

Pero no se iba a quedar así.

* * *

\- ¿Te unes a nosotros en la sala común para celebrar el triunfo? – invitó un golpeador de su equipo. – Los chicos están tan impacientes que ya empezaron sin nosotros…

\- En un momento, voy a poner en remojo los músculos un rato.- indicó el muchacho con la cabeza en dirección a las duchas.

\- Claro compañero, tomate el tiempo que necesites – se despidió con un golpe suave en la espalda de Draco.

Estaba cansado. No tenía ánimo de ir a ninguna fiesta, sabía que no había ganado limpiamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando recordó el encuentro con Ginny mientras se dirigían al partido. Estaba cansado de discutir con ella, de verdad necesitaba terminar con estas peleas que no los llevaban a ningún lado. Pero es que era tan cabezota, no entraba en razones. Esperaba que se desconcentrara con sus palabras, en realidad es que nunca había querido insinuar nada con lo dicho, pero con solo verle la cara había quedado pagado. Simplemente era un Poema.

Sintió como abrían la puerta de los vestidores, soltó un suspiro de resignación, tendría que dejar para después su remojo. Cerró la llave y tomó una toalla, en el instante en que se abría de forma brusca la puerta de la ducha.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

No alcanzó a terminar de formular la pregunta cuando un mar rojo le empujara y cayéndole encima, haciendo que Draco perdiera el equilibrio y golpeara la espalda con la pared.

\- ¡MALDITO, ERES UN SUCIO y TRAMPOSO SLYTHERIN!, ¡cómo te atreves a vanagloriarte con tu triunfo si sabes que no fue un juego limpio! – le gritó a bocajarro, empujándolo nuevamente cuando Draco apenas se había estabilizado.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Sabes bien que te gané limpiamente, porqué no aceptas que fui más rápido que tú…

\- Sabes perfectamente que no fue así, usaste tus encantos para confundirme… - Cuando vio la sonrisa aparecer en los labios de Draco, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y su cara tornó al mismo color que su pelo.

\- ¿Así que te confundo con mis encantos?– preguntó con voz seductora y la sonrisa más amplia si podía

\- No te lo tengas tan creído, Malfoy…- dijo la chica, casi escupiendo su apellido.

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó acercándose a la chica mientras se ajustaba la toalla a la cintura ya que con los empujones se le había soltado un poco. Ginny tragó con cierta dificultad. No podía quitar la vista del cuerpo húmedo de Draco.

"Realmente está como quiere" fue el pensamiento de la chica al recorrer el torso bien trabajado de Draco. Vio la fina línea de vello rubio que nacía desde el ombligo hasta perderse en la cadera del chico bajo la toalla blanca que llevaba puesta.

Lo vio moverse en cámara lenta, acercándose lentamente hacia ella, pero ella estaba paralizada. Cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca para oler el perfume del jabón que había usado se dio cuenta que estada demasiado cerca, desvió la vista del cuerpo, reaccionando y mirándolo a los ojos. Draco sonreía, pero no dijo nada, solo la sujetó de los brazos, Ginny no podía dejar de ver su pelo rubio oscurecido por la ducha, mientras veía cómo las gotas de agua se iban acumulando en las puntas del cabello, cayendo lentamente en su cara, lo tenía muy cerca, demasiado para su gusto. Esto no estaba bien, él era el maldito hurón oxigenado, el Slytherin que le hizo perder el partido más importante, un mortífago, el engreído príncipe de las serpientes, era Draco Malfoy, el odiado Draco Malfoy, a quien veía cada vez más cerca de su cara, sus ojos estaban de un gris acerado, como es posible que viera tan claramente el color de sus ojos, tan llenos de matices y brillantes… ¿tan cerca estaba?

Solo cuando sintió los labios de Draco sobre los suyos es que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, e inexplicablemente, no hizo nada por romper el beso. Cuando sintió que Draco pedía permiso para adentrarse en su boca, es que ella con un gemido que no supo de donde venía (y si era de ella), abrió los labios para dejarle paso y ya no supo de nada más. No le importó que fuera Draco Malfoy, ni que fuera un mortífago, ni el príncipe de las serpientes. Sin proponérselo, levantó los brazos y los enredó en el cuello del chico, uniendo sus cuerpos y profundizando más el beso, que de un momento a otro pasó a ser una pelea de lenguas, manos que acariciaban cada parte del cuerpo del otro, Draco no podía entender cómo es que la pelirroja lograba encenderlo de esa manera, y Ginny ya no sabía que pasaba, solo que no quería dejar de sentir el torbellino de sensaciones que le hacía sentir el hurón. Solo no quería parar.

No quería pensar…tan sólo deseaba sentir.

Draco rompió el beso y la miró a los ojos, aún la tenía sujeta por la cintura mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba el brazo y viajaba por su cuello hasta perderse en su nuca, acariciando ese pelo rojo que hasta ahora no le llamaba mayormente la atención, pero que se había dado cuenta que (aún húmedo por la ducha que claramente había tomado antes de llegar), era fino y suave.

Ginny no podía apartar los ojos de los de Draco, grises como la ceniza que escupe un volcán en plena erupción, mientras bajaba las manos de la nuca, acariciando en el proceso los bien torneados bíceps del chico.

Subió las manos hasta los hombros y con un suspiro, se alzó en la punta de sus pies y volvió a besarlo, ahora con más fuerza, mordió el labio inferior para que le diera acceso a su boca, demandando… no, exigiendo que la recibiera.

Draco se sorprendió por la reacción de la chica, pero sólo pudo responderle con más ímpetu.

Ginny no quería parar, no quería detenerse a pensar. Sabía que esto era un error, pero no podía, realmente no podía ni quería pensar, sólo sentir.

Lentamente se fueron moviendo y acercando a una de las bancas que existía en el vestidor de hombres de Slytherin. Con una urgencia incontrolable, Ginny empujó a Draco sobre una banca que estaba en un rincón cayendo los dos encima de las toallas desperdigadas sobre este. Con un movimiento, se posicionó a horcajadas sobre Draco quien no terminaba de reaccionar, besándolo con una demanda que no sabía de donde procedía. Comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre la erección del chico, sin dejar de besarlo y acariciarlo. Draco tampoco quería pensar mucho, sólo sabía que tenía a aquella Diosa encima y estaba haciendo estragos con su erección.

Rompió lentamente el beso, apoyando su frente en la de la chica, aun con los ojos cerrados, la respiración de ambos era agitada y sentían que el corazón se les iba a escapar en cualquier momento.

\- Esto no está bien – intentó replicar, pero Ginny volvió a la carga con más ímpetu.

\- No… Ginny para…- insistió Draco – esto no está bien…

\- No me importa, solo… - Draco abrió los ojos, que mantenía cerrados sin poder abrirlos para no mirarla a la cara. – solo dejémonos llevar, solo… - Draco vio deseo en los ojos de Ginny y ya no pudo detenerse.

La sujetó de la cintura y la levantó un poco para sacar la varita de ella que estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, y lanzó un hechizo silenciador y un segundo hechizo para que nadie pudiera entrar a los vestidores. Volvió al ataque con más fuerza, un deseo que no sabía de donde venía lo consumía por dentro, reforzado por cómo era correspondido. Tomó la parte de debajo de la camiseta de Ginny y tiró de ella hasta sacársela por la cabeza, dejándola desnuda en la parte superior, ya que por las prisas en vestirse, ella solo se había puesto la camiseta, olvidando la ropa interior en los vestuarios.

Draco se deleitaba con la vista de sus pechos desnudos, pequeños y firmes. Los pezones erectos por el deseo lo llamaban como un imán. Sin pensarlo mucho, los tomó con ambas manos y acercó su cara para besarlos alternadamente. El gemido de Ginny le indicó que iba por buen camino. Comenzó a masajear un pecho mientras se llevaba el otro a la boca. Ginny gimió y se sujetó de los hombros del chico, mientras comenzaba nuevamente con el movimiento sobre las caderas de Draco, quien llevó una mano hasta la cadera de la chica presionándola hacia abajo, para profundizar el movimiento de sus caderas. El gemido que escapó de ambos fue suficientemente fuerte para que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Con la mirada llena de deseo, Draco intentó incorporarse, pero Ginny fue más rápida, y con un movimiento, tomo la varita del lado de Draco y terminó de desvestirse. Draco solo pudo mirar la desnudez de Ginny y contener la respiración, extasiado con lo que veía. Ginny, con una sonrisa pícara, tomó la toalla que cubría a Draco y la abrió, quedando así ambos en igualdad de condiciones.

Con un valor que no creía tener, tomó el miembro erecto del chico y lo acarició con una lentitud tortuosa. Draco aún no podía entender que es lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía encima de su cuerpo desnudo a Ginny Weasley, también completamente desnuda y acariciando su miembro como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo. Y como si el mundo estuviera al revés, lo estaba disfrutando como hacía mucho no disfrutaba.

No lo entendía, pero no quería parar.

Pasó las manos por las piernas de la chica, lo que hizo que ella lo mirara y sonriera. Se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo y se incorporó para besarlo, apoyó las rodillas en la banca y lentamente comenzó a balancearse, frotando el miembro de Draco contra su entrada, ahogando un gemido, se incorporó un poco más y con la ayuda de su mano, introdujo toda la longitud de Draco dentro de su cuerpo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Ambos contuvieron la respiración mientras sus cuerpos se acostumbraban a la sensación de estar tan unidos, sin dejar de observarse, comenzaron a moverse al unísono, admirando cada gesto en el rostro del otro. Cada vez se movían con mayor rapidez, perdiéndose en las sensaciones, acariciando cada parte del cuerpo del otro, conociéndose de esta manera tan íntima; cuando ya no aguantaban más, los movimientos de ambos se volvieron erráticos, los gemidos cada vez más fuertes, los besos más demandantes, hasta que una fuerza eléctrica los envolvió a ambos explotando en un grito que fue amortiguado por la boca del otro. Las respiraciones en grandes bocanadas, los corazones acelerados, y las manos apoyados cada uno en el otro, ambos temblando por el orgasmo alcanzado, sin querer volver a la realidad, ambos envueltos en la bruma del post coito. Sabiendo que esto no debía haber pasado, que no estaba bien, pero no queriendo separarse uno del otro.

Draco abrazó a Ginny por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, recostándose en la banca, usando como respaldo la toalla olvidada y hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de la chica.

-¡Por Merlín, Ginny! ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó mientras le acariciaba la espalda con mimo.

* * *

Harry esperaba fuera de la sala de los menesteres a que Ginny llegara para pasar un rato de calidad con su novia, hacía tiempo que no compartía absolutamente nada con Ginny… se quedó un minuto pensando en sus verdaderas intenciones. Él no quería pasar un rato con Ginny porque la echara de menos, sino que quería tantear el terreno para conversar con ella de su relación. Aunque le costaba mucho, esta situación no era justo para ella ni para Luna. Esperaba que le hubieran dado el recado de que la esperaba en el séptimo piso, ella sabría entender el mensaje.

Llevaba dos horas esperándola cuando decidió desistir en sus intenciones, seguramente su novia estaba sumergida en una gran depresión por haber perdido con Slytherin, tan grande, que no había querido salir ni siquiera para encontrarse con él. No la culpaba, él también estaría deprimido si hubiera perdido algún partido con Slytherin y si tomamos en cuenta que su rival era Draco Malfoy, no quería ni pensar en el cabreo de la chica. Era mejor dejar la conversación para otro día menos estresante.

Dándose media vuelta, se dirigía a su despacho cuando se encontró con Ron que venía de no sabía dónde, pero recordando que tenía una conversación pendiente con él, lo llamó a gritos para llamar la atención del muchacho.

Tal vez el día no estaba tan perdido.

* * *

Cuando Hermione dejó a Ron en la entrada del castillo, se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Le había contado a Ron todo lo sucedido con sus padres, el fallo de la poción y el ofrecimiento de Snape de volver a trabajar en la misma, pero con ingredientes frescos. Sorprendentemente, Ron se había mostrado de acuerdo con el profesor de que no debía abandonar, y que si para ser feliz y estar con él, ella necesitaba a sus padres de vuelta, él la esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Así que Hermione se sentía bien, Ron la amaba tanto que la esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta. Hablaría con Severus y le diría que continuaría con la poción y que aceptaba su ayuda, ahora sólo quedaba el tema de su declaración y no sabía cómo abordar el problema.

Estaba claro que ella no tenía sentimientos por su profesor, tal vez, a lo más que podía optar era tener una amistad, pero difícilmente podría despertar en ella cualquier sentimiento romántico hacia Snape. Hermione frunció el ceño. Cada vez que pensaba en la declaración de Snape y en el beso que le había dado, una opresión se instalaba en su pecho. Aquello ya se estaba volviendo recurrente.

Terminó de arreglar su habitación con varios golpes de varita y cruzó el pasillo decididamente hacia el despacho de su profesor.

Últimamente entraba sin llamar al laboratorio, pero ante las nuevas circunstancias… prefirió llamar. No sabía en qué posición estaba ante Severus.

"_Severus"… _

Se daba cuenta que cada vez le llamaba más por su nombre dentro de su mente, no sabía si esto era bueno, tal vez ella ya lo empezaba a ver como un amigo. Sacudió la cabeza, él había dejado claro que no quería ser su amigo, él quería ser algo más y ella no podía darle lo que quería. Con un suspiro de resignación llamó a la puerta del despacho, dejando de lado todos los pensamientos que la abrumaban con respecto a su profesor.

* * *

Severus esperaba a Hermione como cada tarde en su laboratorio para comenzar con la poción lo antes posible.

Y Hermione llegaba tarde a pesar de su escrupulosa puntualidad. Sabía que hoy había sido el partido de Quidditch entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, él no había ido a verlo para prepararse la sesión con Hermione.

No sacaba nada con ponerse nervioso, pero esperaba que ella hubiese decidido seguir con la poción para sus padres. Necesitaba saber que ella seguiría.

Sintió que llamaban a su despacho y frunció el ceño, molesto. ¿Quién osaba molestarle a esas horas? Sus alumnos sabían que estaba reunido con Hermione, por lo tanto, no se atrevían a llamar a menos que fuera algo muy importante y no pudiera esperar.

Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó en una pieza, Hermione lo miraba y se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

\- Señorita Granger… – saludó. – Adelante.

\- Gracias – Severus la miró caminar lentamente hasta detenerse a mitad del despacho, sin avanzar al laboratorio.

Caminó hacia el laboratorio, pasando por el lado de Hermione, quien al sentirlo cerca dio un pequeño salto. Se detuvo, dio media vuelta y la miró.

\- Creo que necesitamos aclarar ciertas cosas, antes de comenzar con la poción profesor. – Comenzó diciendo Hermione en un mar de nervios.

\- Es bueno saber que vas a continuar con la poción…

\- No era precisamente sobre eso que quiero hablar…- le interrumpió, pero no dijo nada más, mirando una esquina de la habitación evitando su mirada.

Severus la miró fijamente, asintió en silencio y se dirigió a su escritorio para sentarse mientras le indicaba a la chica que hiciera lo mismo.

\- Si lo que quieres es hablar sobre lo que te dije ayer…

\- Por favor profesor… – lo interrumpió Hermione – sólo quiero entender, ayer… - se rascó la sien con un dedo mientras encontraba las palabras adecuadas para continuar. – lo que pasó ayer…

\- Hermione, por favor, escúchame. – paró Severus su charla entrecortada. – Lo que pasó ayer fue un gran error de mi parte, nunca debí declararte mis sentimientos, no debí decirte nada, no debí besarte...

\- Lo sé, yo… yo lo había empezado a ver como un amigo. – Severus no pudo ocultar el asombro al escuchar a Hermione. No estaba precisamente acostumbrado a que la gente le brindara su amistad. – Pero ahora… ahora ya no sé si sería prudente…

Severus se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó a Hermione, tomo sus manos y la miró fijamente. Ella miró sus manos unidas y luego a sus ojos, no pudo rehuir otra vez su mirada oscura.

\- Hermione, te lo dije ayer, no volveré a hacer mención de mis sentimientos hacia ti, está claro que tú no sientes lo mismo. – Hermione bajó la vista y retiró las manos de las de su profesor como si quemaran. – Lo acepto, pero por favor, no me quites tu amistad. – subió su mano hasta el mentón de la chica y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos. – Te lo prometí y pienso cumplir con mi palabra… y ahora mismo renuevo mi promesa, _no volveré a besarte… a menos que tú así lo quieras _pero por favor, no me quites tu amistad… es muy importante para mí.

\- Pero...- comenzó a decir llena de incredulidad- ¿Cómo quiere que le dé mi amistad si sigue insistiendo en que yo querré que usted me bese? – preguntó molesta soltándose del agarre y levantándose de la silla, mientras Severus sólo se quedaba mirándola fijamente.

\- La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé. Creo que sabes que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. – Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa franca, de esas que no compartía con nadie.

Hermione se quedó en una pieza… ¿Severus le estaba pidiendo que fueran amigos y además aún tenía esperanzas de que ella lo quisiera algún día? No sabía qué hacer, pero si era sincera con ella misma, le gustaba el profesor relajado que la trataba como a un igual, sin tanto formalismo, que la tuteaba, que compartía con ella sus conocimientos y que le pedía que fueran amigos… ¿Tan malo era que le diera una oportunidad?

"_mientras no pase nada más…" _

Lo miró fijamente, Severus estaba apoyado en el escritorio en una pose aparentemente relajada, pero ella se fijó que tenía las manos blancas de tan fuerte que las apoyaba, eso era un indicio de lo ansioso que estaba por su respuesta. "_lo prometió, prometió que se mantendría la margen, que no volvería a besarte…" _lo miró nuevamente a los ojos y solo vio sinceridad.

\- Está bien, acepto su amistad – levantó la mano al ver que él iba a decir algo – con una condición… - al ver que él solo asentía, continuó – no hablaremos de esto, yo haré como que nunca pasó y espero que usted haga lo mismo.

\- Haré lo que pueda para no hacerlo, aunque sabes que lo que me estás pidiendo es un poco difícil ya que… - al ver la mirada de ella se calló. – está bien – sonrió y le tendió la mano - ¿Amigos entonces?

Hermione se acercó a él con una sonrisa y se la estrechó.

Amigos – respondió

\- Entonces… ¿Vamos al laboratorio, Hermione? – ella lo miró fijamente.

\- Claro Severus…

La sonrisa en el rostro del profesor fue la más sincera y hermosa que le había visto. Debería sonreír más amenudo.

Juntos se encaminaron hacia la entrada al laboratorio, mientras Hermione sentía que por fin, las cosas se estaban arreglando.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se adentró al laboratorio y sonrió de verdad por primera vez en días.

* * *

Harry esperó pacientemente que Ron llegara a su lado. Había estado pensando cómo abordar el tema, pero se convenció de que Luna tenía razón. Tal vez la chica no tenía culpa de lo que sucedía y por lo que había escuchado, Ron era el que estaba mintiendo… decidió hacerle frente con la mente abierta, no sacaba nada con alterarse. Respiró profundamente y esperó que llegara a su lado. Hablaría con él en forma tranquila y sin alterarse.

\- ¡Harry, amigo! – saludó Ron alegremente cuando estuvo a su lado.

\- Ronald…

Ron miró a Harry extrañado, él nunca era tan seco y nunca le llamaba por su nombre completo… se puso en alerta.

\- ¿Pasa algo, compañero? – preguntó con cautela.

Harry lo miró fijamente un momento, para luego comenzar a caminar y pasearse tres veces ante la muralla.

Ron lo miraba fijamente mientras veía aparecer la entrada a la sala de los Menesteres.

\- ¿Harry?- preguntó extrañado.

\- Por favor Ron, necesito conversar contigo en privado…

\- Claro – aceptó Ron.

Cuando entró, se encontró con que Harry había solicitado una habitación bien escueta, solo un escritorio y dos sillas amueblaban la sala.

\- Tan serio es el tema de conversación que solo pediste un escritorio y dos sillas…

Harry solo lo miraba con cautela, mientras se sentaba en una silla e indicaba a Ron que ocupara la otra. Necesitaba poner una clara distancia entre ambos.

El silencio se prolongó por un tiempo, hasta que Ron no aguantó más la incertidumbre.

\- ¿Harry?

\- Te vi el otro día con la prefecta de Gryffindor… Alina creo que se llama…- soltó Harry de sopetón, sin rodeos. Ron puso los ojos como platos y sus orejas se tornaron del color de su cabello.

\- No es lo que crees…

\- ¿Y que es lo que creo? Porque te puedo asegurar que mis oídos escuchaban perfectamente y mis ojos, si bien necesitan gafas, estas funcionan perfectamente.

\- Pero no es lo que parece…

\- Ron, por favor, no me insultes. - estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia. – Sólo dime que pinta Alina en todo esto. Porque por lo que tengo entendido, hasta donde tengo conocimiento, Hermione es tu novia… y no me gustaría que te estés burlando de ella, sabes que es mi hermana y no la quiero ver sufrir.

\- Harry yo…

\- Piensa bien en lo que vas a decir Ron.- dijo en un tono que comenzaba ser amenazante.

Ron quedó en silencio por un momento, pensando en qué decir. Harry le sostuvo la mirada, sin hablar, tan sólo sentado en su lugar mirándolo detenidamente. Cada vez se ponía más nervioso, no sabía que había visto exactamente Harry, pero por su mirada, no era nada bueno.

\- No sé qué es lo que sabes Harry, pero quiero que sepas que yo amo a Hermione…

\- Entonces tal vez me puedas explicar ¿Por qué le dijiste a esa chica que habías terminado con Hermione? ¿Hasta dónde has llegado con ella? – Ron se quedó en silencio, sin saber que responder a las preguntas de Harry. Nunca pensó que podía ser descubierto y mucho menos por él, pero no había manera de que supiera que se había estado acostando con ella. Era imposible…

Lo miró a los ojos, no le podía mentir a su mejor amigo, él debía entender…

\- Harry, por favor, entiéndeme… Hermione nunca me ha dejado… quiero decir, ella no…

\- ¡Porque no está preparada, carajo! – Gritó poniéndose de pie y golpeando con fuerza la mesa. – Mierda Ron, yo que creí que respetabas a Hermione, que entendías sus razones para no acostarse contigo, pero nunca… ¿me oyes? NUNCA creí que caerías tan bajo acostándote con cualquiera… no respetando su decisión. – Harry estaba furioso, había tratado no enfadarse, de verdad que había intentado no enojarse con Ron, pero no podía evitarlo. – ¿Alina te da lo que necesitas cierto? ¿Cuánto llevas acostándote con ella? – preguntó con cautela, temiendo la respuesta, no sabía si iba a poder aguantar.

\- Harry yo…

\- ¿Cuánto Ron? – preguntó sin estar seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

\- Desde las selecciones del equipo de Quidditch – dijo en un susurro. Harry ya lo sospechaba, Luna había tenido razón al decir que Ron miraba mucho a Alina ese día, lo recordaba con claridad. Pero no había creído que su amigo fuera a traicionar a su hermana. – Harry, yo nunca que querido hacerle daño a Hermione, ella lo es todo para mi…

\- Rara forma de demostrarlo. – Comentó serio.

\- Harry, por favor, no le digas nada a Hermione. – suplicó Ron – Te prometo que dejare de ver a Alina. Cortaré toda relación con ella.

\- Harry no sabía si creerle, pero Ron parecía sincero.

\- Está bien Ron, te creo. – Terminó por decir Harry. – No le diré nada a ella, pero te pido que termines toda relación que tengas con la prefecta, no quiero saber que sigues acostándote o viéndola, si yo me entero Ron… si me entero de que has hecho daño de alguna manera a Hermione, no me va a importar que seas el hermano de Ginny ni mi mejor amigo.

\- Harry…

\- Te lo advierto Ron… si me entero…

\- No te preocupes Harry, me quedó claro.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si Harry, muy seguro. – dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Harry le devolvió la mirada seriamente, asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y sin decir una palabra, salió de la habitación dejando a un Ron más blanco de lo que era.

Una vez solo, Ron soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y apoyó los codos en el escritorio. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a ver a Alina sin que Harry ni Hermione se enteraran?

Debía encontrar la forma, no iba a perder a Hermione, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

**_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Eydren Snape, que siempre se preocupa por mi salud, ¡gracias linda!_**

**_Como siempre un saludo a las chicas y chico del Escuadrón Snape, ¡los quiero un montón!_**

**_A AnitaSnape, que aunque esté con mucho mucho trabajo, siempre encuentra un minuto para escuchar y aconsejar, discutir ideas y corregir. ¡sin ti esto no sería posible guapa!_**

**_A SamantaBlack30, porque me mostró un mundo que no conocía y ¡ahora por su culpa no puedo salir de él! XD (y tampoco quiero)._**

**_Como siempre, invitarlas a visitar la página en Facebook de "Adictas al Sevmione" que como dicen en España "¡cómo mola!" (Échenle la culpa a las largas conversaciones con Anita XD)._**

**_Les cuento que con una de las Administradora de "Adictas al Sevmione", hemos creado una nueva página en Facebook para todas aquellas que tenemos cierta fijación por el señor oscuro, Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, etc. Claro, no se crean que es como en las películas de HP, si no que en nuestra pervertida mente tiene rosto, cuerpo… y está como él quiere (o mejor dicho… como nosotras queremos XD). Denle una oportunidad, se llama "Mortífagas de Lord Voldemort" no se arrepentirán._**

**_Y con esto, me despido._**

**_Saludos y cariños, un abrazote apretado._**


	20. Chapter 19 La Vida no es Justa

Capítulo 19 La Vida no es Justa.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, cada habitante del castillo se hallaba sumido en sus propios asuntos. Alumnos y profesores andaban atareados preparándose para los exámenes de antes de las vacaciones de pascua y mientras tanto, el reloj avanzaba incesante.

Draco y Ginny se encontraban nuevamente en los vestidores de Slytherin después del entrenamiento de Quidditch de Draco. Lo que había nacido como un hecho esporádico, se había hecho una dulce costumbre, después de lo que había pasado tras el partido entre sus casas, les gustaba pasar aquellos ratos juntos.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado por entonces que entre ellos iba a nacer esta relación? Ellos por supuesto que no, toda su vida se habían detestado, sus familias se odiaban. Él, un sangre pura aferrado a las creencias de la pureza de la sangre; ella una sangre pura catalogada de traidora a la sangre por mezclarse con magos mestizos y muggles. Y aunque no se habían atrevido a catalogar aún lo que tenían, pero ambos sabían que era más que sexo. Lo sabían, sabían que era algo más, aunque no lo dijeran con palabras, aunque no le pusieran nombre, ambos con miedo al rechazo.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – peguntó Draco mientras acariciaba suavemente la espalda de la chica recostada sobre él, en la banca que él había apartado a un rincón del vestidor. Ya nadie la ocupaba, se había asegurado que ese sitio no fuera profanado por nadie, para él era sagrado… era suyo y de ella.

\- En nosotros, en todo esto… - Ginny levantó el rostro del pecho de Draco y lo miró a los ojos. – ¿Sabes que tiene que terminar, cierto? Esto no puede continuar así, yo… - cerrando los ojos se levantó de encima de Draco y comenzó a vestirse, cuando hubo terminado, volvió a mirarlo con una sombra de dolor en sus ojos. – Draco…

\- ¿Sabes que es lo que me gusta de ti? – dijo sentándose sin molestarse en cubrir su desnudez, no le daba vergüenza mostrarse así ante ella. – me gusta tu sinceridad, tu carácter, tu ímpetu. Sé lo que me vas a decir… – la paró al ver que iba a decir algo y comenzó a enumerar. - que esto está mal, que estás de novia con cara rajada, que soy un Malfoy y que tú una Weasley… hay muchas razones para que no estemos juntos, todas tal vez eran válidas hace un tiempo atrás… ¿Pero ahora? Ahora ya carecen de valor. ¿Es que no te das cuenta que esto va más allá de nosotros?- La miró fijamente y levantó la mano hacia ella – Ven aquí… - la llamó, Ginny se acercó lentamente hasta estar a su lado, tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y se sentó en su regazo. – Sé que tu conciencia no te permite estar conmigo, sé que te preocupa el qué dirán, tus padres, tus amigos, mi familia… ¿Pero sabes una cosa? A mí no me importa nada de eso… aprendí a las malas, y creo que soy un poco más sabio. Nada de eso tiene valor cuando se trata de hacer lo correcto. Para mí la pureza de la sangre ya no es importante, creí que lo habías entendido Ginny. Hace un tiempo, desde que terminó la guerra, he tratado de enmendar mis errores, Hermione pudo verlo… ¿Por qué tú no puedes? – se abrazó a ella apoyando la cara entre el busto de la chica, aspiró fuerte, impregnándose en su aroma. – No me dejes…

\- Draco… - Ginny devolvió el abrazo apoyando su cara en el cabello de él acariciándolo, era tan increíblemente suave. - Ya no sé qué siento por Harry, sé que siempre he estado enamorada de él pero… - levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos – nunca pensé que me sentiría así contigo… - terminó con un suspiro dejando que volviera a poner su cara sobre su pecho, acunándolo.

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- Draco, voy a ser sincera contigo… la primera vez que estuvimos juntos… - él rio sobre los pechos de ella.

\- Lo recuerdo muy bien… estabas cabreada… - apretó más su cara contra su pecho.

\- Eso es quedarse corto – bufó la chica mientras acariciaba su cabello. – el punto, es que yo estaba muy muy enojada, sabía que tu comentario antes del partido solo era para molestarme, pero es que desde hace un tiempo que venía sintiendo cosas por ti, pero no quería reconocerlo. Estaba confundida…

\- ¿Y aún estás confundida? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te quedes conmigo? ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?

\- ¿cómo olvidarla? – respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras recordaba esa tarde en que todo comenzó…

* * *

_Draco abrazó a Ginny por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, recostándose en la banca, usando como respaldo la toalla olvidada, y hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de la chica._

_-¡Merlín Ginny! ¿Que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó mientras le acariciaba la espalda con mimo._

_Ginny levantó el rostro del pecho de Draco y lo miró a los ojos._

_\- Malf… Draco –rectificó al ver que la miraba con las cejas levantadas – Lo siento, yo… esto… no sé qué me pasó… _

_\- ¿Que también caíste al encanto Malfoy? – preguntó con burla… pero su sonrisa y mirada indicaba todo lo contrario. – No me digas que te arrepientes por favor.- imploró bajando levemente la voz._

_\- Es que esto es un error…_

_\- No, no lo es. No puede ser un simple error cuando tú y yo lo deseamos, yo no veo lo malo de todo esto… tal vez tú no lo quieras reconocer, pero yo voy a ser sincero contigo y conmigo… yo SI que lo deseaba hace tiempo, sólo que no me atrevía a expresarlo en voz alta. – Mientras hablaba había cambiado la caricia de la espalda por un leve roce de sus pómulos, tomó su rostro con suavidad y lo acercó al suyo, uniendo sus labios en un casto beso. _

_Ginny lo miraba estupefacta, no estaba preparada para una confesión así. Era cierto que desde un tiempo venia viendo a Malfoy de una forma diferente, pero siempre se veía opacada por el prejuicio hacia su familia y todo aquel rencor que siempre los había envuelto. _

_\- Si estamos siendo sinceros… – contestó bajando la mirada pero sin alejar el rostro de las manos de Draco. - hace un tiempo que vi un cambio en ti, pero quería seguir creyendo que eras un malcriado, arrogante, prepotente y maldito hijo de puta. - lo miró a los ojos y sonrió en forma picara mientras levantaba el hombro en un gesto a forma de disculpa – así era más fácil convencerme a mí misma que lo que sentía por ti era rabia y no otra cosa._

_Draco hundió el rostro entre los pechos desnudos de Ginny y aspiró fuerte, impregnándose de su perfume mezclado con el olor a sudor limpio que desprendía su cuerpo. – Hueles delicioso. – murmuró contra su piel logrando que se sonrojase. – Ni en mis más locos sueños pensé tenerte así, pero creo que la realidad supera la fantasía… _

_\- ¿Fantaseas conmigo Draco Malfoy? – no pudo evitar preguntar con un deje de sorpresa en su voz._

_\- Claro… todo Hogwarts fantasea con la pelirroja Weasley. – respondió en forma automática – ¡Oh, Por Merlín! Dime que no dije eso en voz alta… _

_\- Demasiado tarde Hurón… - Draco la miró, pero ella en vez de estar enojada, sonreía feliz a la vez que no evitaba el sonrojo._

_Se besaron una vez más antes de volver a sus respectivas casas, con un entendimiento mutuo de que esto se repetiría cada vez que pudieran, sin compromisos, sin ponerle nombre, solo encuentros furtivos… cada uno sabiendo que en cualquier momento tendrían que terminarlo, ella por su compromiso con Harry, él… por las ataduras de su clase social, pero ninguno con deseos de que ese día llegase._

_Así había sido una vez por semana al término de cada entrenamiento de Slytherin, ella se escabullía de sus amigos para encontrarse a escondidas con Draco Malfoy y él estaba encantado de que así fuera._

\- Debo regresar a mi sala común, ya es hora de la cena y Harry me debe estar esperando…

\- Ginny…

\- No Draco, ya hemos hablado de esto miles de veces, por favor dejémoslo así… - se levantó y quitó los hechizos que les permitían estar a solas sin interrupciones. – Además, mañana lunes hay clases y debo terminar un trabajo… Nos vemos. – Dijo a modo de despedida, zanjando cualquier posibilidad a réplica. Se acercó y lo besó largamente, saboreando aquel último beso con sabor agridulce, antes de dar media vuelta y salir del vestidor, dejando a Draco sumido en soledad y tristeza con un mal sabor de boca.

* * *

Hermione esperaba con impaciencia a que llegara Ron. Habían quedado en las puertas del colegio para salir a pasear cerca del lago. Severus se había ausentado todo el fin de semana para recolectar los ingredientes que faltaban para la poción, habían decidido que los recolectarían a medida que los fueran necesitando, para asegurar la frescura del género, por lo que se turnaban de acuerdo a las necesidades y horario de cada uno. Por lo general, era ella quien se ausentaba durante la semana a medida que necesitaban los componentes, pero después de aplicar un ingrediente mañana lunes, la poción debía reposar por siete días, por lo que Severus iría en busca de los ingredientes más difíciles.

Así que tenía toda la semana libre, sólo debían mover la poción por dos horas diariamente.

Había resuelto dedicar esa semana a sus amigos y a Ron, hacía tiempo que los tenía descuidados y ya era hora que tomara ciertas decisiones importantes…

Había esperado este momento con ansia, lo había pensado y meditado intensamente… y ya se encontraba lista, estaba segura ante lo que pensaba hacer.

Lo vio caminar hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios y no pudo evitar que su estómago se contrajera, lo había extrañado tanto…

Cuando estuvo a su lado lo vio a los ojos y colocó sus brazos en su cuello, sin demora tomó sus labios en un beso demandante, invadiendo su boca de forma brusca.

Ron se sorprendió por el beso tan efusivo, eso no era normal en ella, siempre era él quien invadía, el que siempre exigía algo más. No es que se quejara, le gustaba esta Hermione agresiva, tan impropio de ella, por lo que respondió al beso abrazándola y apretándola más contra su cuerpo, aprovechando para rozarla con su entrepierna que estaba a punto de explotar sus pantalones por ese beso. Se separaron lentamente, cuando se hizo evidente la falta de aire.

\- Hola – saludó Hermione soltando su abrazo y tomándolo de las manos, completamente sonrojada por lo profundo del beso.

\- ¡Wow, Hermione!- exclamó el muchacho- eso fue… - se pasó las manos por el pelo mientras sonreía – Hola... – dijo volviéndola a besar, ella solo se dejó.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione lo tomó de la mano y con una sonrisa, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás mientras lo miraba y sonreía. Ron solo se dejaba llevar.

Llegaron al límite del castillo, hasta los portones que los llevaba al camino de Hogsmeade.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, ella lo miró y con una sonrisa, se desvaneció con él apareciendo en el interior de la casa de los gritos, dónde mismo la había llevado él una vez. Estaba todo en orden, arreglado hasta lo más mínimo… él recordaba haber dejado todo patas arriba la última vez que estuvo ahí con Alina… Ron miraba con cierto recelo todo, tenía claro en la memoria lo sucedido después de la discusión que tuvo con Hermione la última vez que estuvieron ambos allí. Ahora todo estaba limpio y arreglado.

\- Hermione… - comenzó a decir Ron, pero fue interrumpido por ella quien se había lanzado a sus labios. Pasado el momento de sorpresa, solo se dedicó a disfrutar. Aprovecharía cada minuto que ella le quisiese dar.

\- Ron, Ron… -decía Hermione, cada vez más concentrada en besar y acariciar a Ron, quien no se dejaba estar, aprovechando cada momento para besar y acariciar el cuerpo de ella.

\- Hermione – la detuvo en un momento en que necesitaron aire – qué… ¿qué significa esto? Acaso tú…

\- Ron, creo que ya es tiempo de que te demuestre cuánto te amo. - le dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose – sé que no he sido la novia que todos quieren, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y hoy te lo voy a demostrar.

Lo tomó del cuello y lo besó arrastrándolo por la habitación hasta chocar con la cama, quedando a horcajadas sobre él, cuando logró reaccionar, Ron la tomó de la cintura y con un movimiento rápido, logró que ella quedara bajo él. La miró los ojos y la volvió a besar, ya más tranquilo, saboreándola poco a poco, acariciándola. No podía creer que por fin todos sus sueños se iban a hacer realidad.

Dejó su boca para comenzar a besar su cuello, llegando a la clavícula, con sus manos lentamente comenzó a desabrochar la blusa que llevaba, mientras decía que era hermosa, cuánto la amaba… palabras que estaba seguro lograrían que ella se encendiera y perdiera la cordura.

Hermione se estaba esforzando, trataba de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, necesitaba estar relajada para poder hacer lo que traía entre manos, ya no quería ser la mojigata, quería ser como cualquier chica de su edad, pero las palabras y las manos de Ron no lograban su cometido.

Cuando sintió que tomaba sus pechos a través del sujetador, se tensó en forma involuntaria, obligándose a no detenerlo con sus manos, sujetándose del cobertor de la cama y tomando una respiración profunda mientras Ron lograba hacerse con su boca de un pezón, mordiéndolo en lo que él creía era una forma suave, pero logrando que Hermione soltara un pequeño quejido de puro dolor

Tomándolo como una señal de que iba todo bien, comenzó a masajear el otro pecho, torturando ambos con sus manos y boca.

Hermione pensaba que realmente esto era normal y que ella era la que estaba exagerado, pero cuando sintió que Ron invadía dentro de sus pantalones apenas desabrochados con una mano, de una forma un tanto brusca, si no que casi asaltando su intimidad de una forma nada suave, es que ella no pudo más, con lágrimas en los ojos, trató de apartarlo de sí.

\- Para… - soltó de pronto, pero al ver que él no se movía, sino que continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo, sobando su intimidad en forma ruda y sus pechos que ya estaban rojos por la forma en que estaban siendo besados y masajeados – Ron por favor, para…

\- Hermione – soltó Ron con la vista nublada, y la respiración entrecortada… - oh! Mi Mione… - y volvió a perderse entre sus pechos…

\- ¡Ron suelta! – pero al ver que no había intenciones de que Ron parara, Hermione usó toda su fuerza para apartarlo, logrando que casi callera de la cama al rodar a un lado al verse libre.

\- ¡Pe - pero Mione! ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Ron aún confundido.

\- ¡Eres un bruto Ron!- le chilló ya sin ningún tipo de tapujos.

\- ¿Yo un bruto? ¡Pero si estabas disfrutando! – al ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica, agregó- ¡No trates de negarlo, porque oí perfectamente tus gemidos Hermione!

\- ¿MIS GEMIDOS? Eso que escuchaste Ron, sí eran gemidos… ¡PERO DE DOLOR, IMBÉCIL! – gritó mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Había fantaseado miles de veces con su primera vez, como cualquier chica, había imaginado un momento mágico y romántico con la persona que amaba… y ahora nada quedaba de eso.

\- Mione yo…

\- Olvídalo Ron, esto es un error. – Dijo más para sí misma que para el pelirrojo, mientras se acomodaba el pantalón y comenzaba a abrocharse la camisa. – Siempre fue un error.

\- Hermione… no puedes irte, - pidió Ron – podemos intentar nuevamente, puedo ser más suave, realmente puedo serlo… - Ron rogaba a Hermione, pero ella no lo miraba siquiera, estaba concentrada en terminar de vestirse. – Mione, de verdad… no lo dejemos así…

\- De verdad Ron, no puedo… - levantó la mirada y lo encaró – No Ron, esto realmente fue un error…

Ron se puso rojo en un instante, respiró profundamente tratando de relajarse, la miró fijamente y asintió. Sin acercarse a ella, dijo.

\- Está bien Hermione como tú digas, si esto fue un error de tu parte, no te voy a obligar, solo te puedo decir que te estaré esperando por siempre, el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que te sientas preparada para estar conmigo. Te amo y no te reprocho nada. Adiós Hermione, espero que pienses bien lo que estás haciendo. – se desapareció, dejando a Hermione sola y con una presión en el pecho que no lograba sacar.

Se dejó caer en el suelo apoyando la espada en la pared y lloró, lloró por Ron, por no poder cumplir como mujer, sintiéndose en parte sucia, en parte frígida. No entendía por qué cada vez que se trataba de sexo, ella no podía corresponder, nunca se podía concentrar y por lo tanto no se relajaba lo suficiente. ¿Realmente sería frígida? No entendía, cada vez que se tocaba ella misma imaginándose con Ron, sí podía llegar al orgasmo, pero cuando estaba con él, siempre sucedía algo que la frenaba.

Lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas por derramar. Lentamente se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el pasadizo hacia el castillo, pasear le haría bien. Necesitaba pensar en lo ocurrido.

* * *

Se apareció en Hogsmeade, agotado, comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el castillo. Llevaba dos días sin dormir, pero lo había logrado, en tiempo casi récord se había hecho con el ingrediente. Este debía ser incorporado a la poción sí o sí al día siguiente, lunes, después de eso, tendría una semana para encontrar los que faltaban.

Cuando llegó a las puertas del castillo, se dirigió primero a las mazmorras, necesitaba ver a Hermione, ver su rostro de felicidad al mostrarle que había conseguido lo que necesitaban. Luego iría a hablar con Minerva. Debía organizar sus clases de manera de que su ausencia la próxima semana no afectara su rendimiento escolar.

Había caído la noche cuando se dirigió al despacho de Minerva, no había encontrado a Hermione por ningún lado, por lo que resignado, había dejado sus cosas de viaje en el laboratorio, con la esperanza de que cuando regresara, ella ya se encontrara trabajando, por muy tarde que fuera.

Iba llegando al segundo piso, cuando se encontró con la prefecta de Gryffindor, corriendo como quien escapa del diablo.

\- Diez puntos menos por correr en los pasillos señorita Yohnez – la chica paró en seco mirando asustada a su profesor, Severus no pudo evitar ver que la chica tenía el rostro desencajado y las lágrimas corrían sin control por su rostro, se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo había sucedido. – ¿Me puede decir que ha pasado que la tiene en ese estado?- La muchacha comenzó a mascullar palabras sueltas casi en susurros.- Hable más alto, que no la entiendo.- demandó con autoridad.

\- Ron… Harry Potter… séptimo piso… - fue lo único que logró descifrar antes de salir corriendo a ver qué era lo que pasaba. Si estaba involucrado Potter y Weasley, era seguro que encontraría a Hermione y por el estado de la chica, no era nada bueno.

* * *

Harry y Luna salían de las cocinas cuando vieron pasar a Alina junto a sus amigas frente a ellos, instintivamente Luna tomó las manos de Harry. Sabía que la chica no era de su devoción, más cuando Harry le había contado su conversación con Ron y le había confirmado que efectivamente se había estado acostando con ella. No le gustaba mucho, pero ¿quién era ella para juzgar, si ella misma estaba en la misma situación? Le costaba ser imparcial, pero lo hacía por Harry, ya que estaba muy afectado con el asunto.

\- Déjala Harry – le susurró en el oído.

Harry cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, la miró sonriéndole. Su Luna, siempre sabía qué estaba pensando.

La acorraló en un rincón al lado de una estatua y la besó. Luna después de recuperarse de la sorpresa, correspondió al beso demandante de Harry. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, hasta que ella rompió el prolongado beso.

\- Harry, tengo que estudiar…- se quejó.

\- Hmmm – le respondió, mientras pasaba sus manos por la estrecha cintura de la chica, introduciendo los dedos dentro de la polera, rozando suavemente la delicada piel de Luna, quien soltó un suspiro al sentir la caricia.

\- Harry… - Pronunció su nombre en un suspiro.

\- Luna… - respondió en un susurro mientras besaba el cuello de la chica y se dirigía a besar su lóbulo.

\- Harry… de verdad tengo que estudiar – logró decir, todo pensamiento coherente se estaba escapando y sabía que si no paraba ella, él no lo haría. Tomándolo de los hombros lo apartó lo más suavemente que pudo – ¿Por qué no quedamos más tarde en las cocinas? De verdad que no puedo entretenerme más….

Con un gruñido, Harry se apartó pasándose las manos por el pelo, desordenándolo más si cabía, en una clara demostración de la frustración que lo embargaba.

\- Merlín Luna, no sé qué me has hecho, pero cuando estoy contigo me cuesta mantener el control. – La besó rápidamente y se apartó de la chica mientras la tomaba de la mano y salían del recoveco en el que se encontraban. – Más tarde tengo reunión con Minerva, no tendré respiro en toda la semana, Snape se ausentará la próxima semana del colegio y tendré que reemplazarlo, a cambio, él tomará mis clases las siguientes dos semanas, ya que necesito rendir exámenes en la Academia de Aurores, por lo que me ausentaré de Hogwarts por esas dos semanas. – explicó mientras volvía a acariciar a Luna siguiendo la línea de ropa de su cintura.

\- Entonces ¿el profesor Snape impartirá tus clases a los de primero mientras no estés? – preguntó con un deje de tristeza en la voz.- Me dan un poco de pena…

\- De eso se trata, pero estoy tratando de convencer a Minerva que por estas dos semanas Hermione me reemplace, no me gusta que Snape torture a los chicos y eche por la borda todo lo que he logrado en estos meses. – dijo volviendo a besar el cuello de Luna mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo, rozando sus caderas con la de ella en una clara insinuación, movimiento que no pasó desapercibido por la chica.

\- Contrólate Harry, sabes que no es correcto. – Lo reprendió, pero no tan firme como hubiese querido, su cuerpo la traicionaba respondiendo positivamente a Harry, quien con una sonrisa traviesa, volvió a moverse contra ella, esta vez, haciendo más presión mientras el cuerpo de Luna respondía, en sus ojos se reflejaba claramente el deseo.

Con un gruñido, Harry se apartó de Luna dejando claro su descontento. La besó una última vez a modo de despedida.

\- Nos vemos en aproximadamente tres semanas Luna. – Levantó la mano y la posó en el rostro de Luna en una suave caricia – Te voy a extrañar tanto… estoy tan acostumbrado a ti. – Luna solo sonrió, acercándose más si podía, se puso en puntillas y lo besó, tiernamente al principio, transformándose el beso lentamente en algo más pasional, dejándolos a ambos sin aire en poco tiempo, obligándolos a romper el beso a regañadientes, ninguno queriendo separarse, ambos sabiendo que era inevitable.

\- Adiós Harry, te estaré esperando – y lo empujó suavemente para apartarlo de ella y poder salir al pasillo.

Harry la dejó pasar, sintiendo un peso en el pecho, anticipándose a la separación que estaba por venir. La vio dirigirse lentamente hacia la torre de Ravenclaw.

Definitivamente esas tres semanas serían un infierno sin ella.

Con un suspiro de resignación, tomó el camino por las escaleras hacia el despacho de Minerva en el segundo piso, debía convencerla de que dejar a Hermione en su reemplazo era la mejor opción, pero sabía que la mujer era un hueso duro de roer.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando salió del despacho de la directora, henchido de felicidad, había logrado que aceptara su propuesta, ahora sólo debía convencer a Hermione, aunque conociéndola, aceptaría encantada.

Viendo que se había saltado la cena, y que no podría compartir con Luna una cena tardía en la cocina, decidió dar su ronda nocturna, así podría pensar con tranquilidad y aprovecharía de dar un paseo por el castillo.

Iba llegando al séptimo piso, recordó todas las veces que había pasado por ahí con el ejercito del ED, sonrió al recordar esos viejos tiempos. Si echaba su mirada hacia atrás, encontraría que a pesar de las presiones y el miedo de ser encontrados, podía decir que fueron buenos tiempos, había hecho buenos amigos. Se sorprendió mirando fijamente la pared en donde se suponía que debía estar la entrada a la sala de los menesteres. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a pensar en la sala del ED, no había dado el primer paso cuando la puerta comenzó a materializarse.

Rápidamente se escondió en un recoveco que dejaba un pilar, no eran muchas las personas que conocían la entrada a la Sala y de ellos, ni la mitad estaban en ese momento en el castillo.

De la sala, emergió Alina Yohnez, miró cautelosamente hacia ambos lados antes de salir completamente y hacer un gesto hacia adentro, antes de tirar de la mano de un Ron sonriente y comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Harry emergió rápidamente de su escondite, casi chocando con la chica, quien no iba mirando precisamente hacia adelante.

\- Qué sorpresa – su voz fue casi un susurro, Ron quedó petrificado en su lugar, no podía moverse. - Señorita Alina, por favor retírese a su sala común, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Señor Weasley, espere un momento, quiero cruzar unas palabras con usted. – Alina no lo pensó dos veces, dando una mirada de extrañeza por esa forma de hablarle de Harry a Ron, soltó su mano y se fue directo a las escaleras con dirección a su sala común.

\- Harry, pued…

Ron no pudo terminar de hablar, el puño de Harry se estampó tan rápido en su cara que no alcanzó a reaccionar, sólo pudo sentir como su espalda chocaba con la muralla del pasillo, el dolor de su nariz rota y el líquido viscoso de la sangre deslizándose. No alcanzó a ponerse de pie cuando otro puñetazo le hizo caer al suelo nuevamente, la sangre corría por su rostro sin parar, intentó ponerse de pie una segunda vez, pero una patada en el estómago lo hizo doblarse en dos mientras Harry no paraba de propinarle patadas. No le importaba donde cayeran, quería hacerle daño, sin esperar a que se repusiera, se sentó sobre el cuerpo de Ron y comenzó a propinarle puñetazos en la cara a diestra y siniestra, no le importó que estuvieran en un pasillo de la escuela, que cualquiera los podía encontrar, estaba cegado con una furia que no podía controlar.

Alina, quien se había vuelto para ver que sucedía al escuchar el rifirrafe, se encontró con Harry pateando sin compasión a Ron en el suelo, sin posibilidad de poderse defender, por lo que corrió a buscar ayuda.

Así los encontró Severus, sin demora, tomó a Harry de los hombros intentó sepáralo del cuerpo de Ron, pero era imposible.

\- Potter – Lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. – ¡Harry!- le llamó por primera vez en su vida por su nombre de pila.- Ya basta, lo vas a matar…- tras esas palabras, se detuvo. Lagrimas corrían libremente por su rostro. Dejó que Severus le ayudara a levantarse, mientras Weasley intentaba penosamente levantarse del suelo en dónde estaba tirado sin ápice de dignidad.

\- ¡Eres una basura! – le gritó Harry, sin importarle la presencia de su colega y el que había sido su profesor de pociones por seis largos años.

\- Harry…

\- Te lo advertí Ron, te advertí que no engañaras a Hermione, me lo prometiste. – Se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano con un deje de furia. - Prometiste que dejarías de revolcarte con Alina, me dijiste que amabas a mi hermana, y yo te creí… TE CREÍ.

Severus solo era capaz de escuchar y observar en silencio la situación. No podía creer las palabras que estaba escupiendo Potter. ¿Así que Ron Weasley se estaba revolcando con esa chica, la prefecta de Gryffindor mientras aún tenía una relación con Hermione? No pudo evitar cerrar los puños con fuerza, ganas no le faltaban de terminar con lo que había empezado Potter.

\- No quiero volver a ver tu careto, - le espetó con furia. - tú y yo ya no tenemos ninguna relación, sólo te lo advierto una vez: aléjate de Hermione. – Cuando terminó de hablar, se iba a dar media vuelta, lo pensó mejor y se volteó a ver una vez más a Ron, quien se encogió con sólo mirar la cara de Potter. Harry le dedicó una mirada de profundo de desprecio y con un paso se acercó más al que había sido su amigo. Y con todo el asco del mundo, escupió en la cara del muchacho.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, advirtió que Severus aún estaba a su lado contemplando la escena, había abandonado su expresión inexpresiva y se le veía claramente enfadado, se acercó en dos zancadas a él y mirándolo a la cara informó.

\- Tengo los documentos que me pidió para mi reemplazo profesor, están en mi despacho – se limpió nuevamente la cara con el dorso de la mano, rodeó a Snape y siguió su camino. – Si gusta, me acompaña y podemos conversar de los ajustes en mi horario.

Y sin esperar que Snape lo siguiera, comenzó a caminar mientras era seguido de cerca por un iracundo Severus Snape y observado por un magullado Ron.

Severus había dado dos pasos, cuando lo pensó mejor y de devolvió sobre sus talones. Miró fijamente a Ron tirado en el suelo.

\- Diez puntos menos por andar a deshora en los pasillos – informó con sarcasmo, se iba a devolver cuando lo pensó mejor y con una media sonrisa le informó. - Tiene castigo conmigo hasta las vacaciones de pascua. Lo espero en mi despacho mañana después de la cena. – sin mirar a un muy magullado Ron siguió su camino en dirección al despacho de Potter.

Su cerebro iba a mil por hora, aún no terminaba de creerse lo que acababa de presenciar.

* * *

_¡Muuuuuuuyyy buenos días, tardes, noches! ¿Qué tal están? Yo aquí con un nuevo capítulo, no voy a pedir perdón por el retraso, ya que como dicen por ahí… la disculpa agrava a falta (toma la varita… "¡Protejo!"). Solo decir que fui abducida por extraterrestres llamados "Balances" del planeta "Contabilidad" jajaja ya, hablando en serio, el trabajo no me dejaba poder terminar el capítulo, pero ya está. Espero les haya gustado. Este capi se lo dedico a todas aquellas que odiamos a Ron Weasley, no saben cuánto disfruté escribiendo esta escena, no hallaba la hora de llegar aquí y ver como terminaba, espero no haber tocado el punto sensible de ninguna… (Aunque creo que no XD)._

_Gracias especiales a mi Beta, sin ella esto aún estaría dando vueltas en mi computador… ¡Te quiero hasta el infinito y más allá!_

_Un cariñoso saludo a las chicas del Escuadrón Snape, sé que he estado muy "liada" como dicen las "ezpañolas" ;) pero ustedes saben que siempre estoy atenta a todas y cada una, aunque sea en las sombras. ¡Son geniales!_

_Ya estoy más tranquila en lo que a trabajo respecta, así que espero no demorar tanto con la historia, solo decir que la tengo bien estructurada y tengo el camino a medio andar._

_Tantas gracias a las que ponen en alerta y favoritos a este intento de fic, a las que dejan comentario y las que leen en silencio. Gracias de corazón._

_Bueno, ahora inicio "Tanda Comercial"…_

_No dejen de visitar la página de Face "Adictas al Sevmione", les aseguro que no se arrepentirán._

_Los invito a visitar la parte más oscura de mi… una mortífaga acérrima del Señor Tenebroso y yo (por qué negarlo, me atrapó el lado oscuro de la fuerza XD) administramos otra página de Face… se llama "Mortífagas de Lord Voldemot", aventuras y torturas garantizadas, el lado oscuro se sabe divertir, no lo duden._

_Fin "Tanda Comercial"_

_Nos estamos leyendo,_

_Valitos_


	21. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Hermione había llegado a su dormitorio exhausta, tenía muy fresco en su mente el recuerdo de lo sucedido en la casa de los gritos, cada vez se convencía más de que era ella la que no funcionaba bien.

Ya no le daría más vueltas al asunto, le pediría perdón a Ron y trataría de olvidar lo sucedido, concentrarse en la poción para sus padres y de rendir los éxtasis, que ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

No tenía ánimos de hablar con Severus, por lo que se duchó y acostó, bebió una poción para dormir sin soñar, cerró los ojos y se entregó a las manos de Morfeo sin imaginar siquiera lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento fuera de la sala de los menesteres.

* * *

Tras la golpiza, Severus había seguido a un huraño Harry Potter a su despacho, pero una vez llegado a su destino se excusó un momento indicando que debía ir a su laboratorio por algo que Harry no alcanzó a escuchar, estaba lavándose las manos en el baño de su cuarto cuando sintió que habrían a la puerta de su despacho. Con la toalla aun en las manos encontró a Severus quien había vuelto y llevaba en sus manos un frasco con algo amarillento en su interior. El profesor de pociones solo le entregó el frasco con una mirada a sus manos magulladas.

Severus Snape miraba como un Harry Potter taciturno aplicaba sin mucho cuidado la esencia de Murtlap en los nudillos de sus manos heridas.

\- Nunca creí que vería el día en que ustedes se liaran de esa manera Potter…

\- mmmffff... – se veía que Harry no estaba de ánimos para hablar.

\- Y a lo muggle precisamente… - insistió Severus. – ¿algo que quieras contar?

\- No quiero hablar de ello en este momento, Severus – respondió secamente mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz y con ese gesto levantaba las gafas de sus ojos – ¿podemos concentrarnos en los que nos atañe?

\- Bien, – comenzó el profesor – entonces de acuerdo a lo planificado, te ausentarás dos semanas, mientras yo salgo la próxima, ¿decías que tenías listos los temarios…? - Severus seguía hablando de la programación sin prestar atención a Harry que no lo escuchaba.

Así pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que…

\- ¡Es que no puedo perdonarlo, me lo prometió! Ron prometió que no volvería a meterse con esa chica, me juró que no lo haría más, y ¡yo como un imbécil le creí! – gritó a bocajarro Harry, mientras se levantaba se su silla y golpeaba la mesa con ambas manos y le gritaba a un silencioso Severus que no cabía en su asombro, nunca había visto a Potter expresar tanta rabia junta y que no fuera dirigida precisamente a su persona – ¡oh! Pero se va a arrepentir de haber engañado a Hermione, si señor – anunció mientras apuntaba a Snape con el dedo índice – con mi hermana nadie se mete y sale inmune… ya va a ver – la amenaza era latente en sus palabras – Ron se va a arrepentir el haberla engañado.

\- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer? – preguntó Severus, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla mientras se cruzaba de brazos, su curiosidad era evidente – ¿hablarás con la señorita Granger?

\- No, no le diré nada – lo miró a los ojos y volvió a apuntar con el dedo – y tú tampoco le dirás nada. Esto es entre esa escoria y yo.

\- ¿No crees que ella tiene derecho a saber a quién tiene como novio? –

\- No, ella no tiene por qué saberlo…

\- Ella tiene todo el derecho…

\- ¡No! – gritó Harry- júrame que tú no le dirás nada de lo que ha pasado hoy y menos de los motivos que llevaron a la pelea –

Se miraron mutuamente en una silenciosa batalla, cada uno con su propia opinión al respecto, fue Severus quien cedió primero.

\- Está bien Potter, no le diré nada a Granger, eso te lo dejo a ti – accedió – pero deberás decirle en algún minuto, no pretendo que por culpa de ese imbécil, Granger no se pueda concentrar en su tutoría en Pociones y me haga perder el tiempo.

\- Bien, pero yo veré cuando y como se lo digo…

\- Perfecto, ¿entonces podemos volver a nuestros asuntos?, recuerda que tengo un castigo que impartir a Weasley – sonrió con solo pensar en el castigo.

Y no se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa cómplice en la boca de Harry al recordar que Weasley tenía castigo con Snape, y el profesor tenía el castigo perfecto para hacer sufrir al pelirrojo por lo que había hecho.

* * *

Severus nunca pensó que llegaría tan tarde a su despacho, no había podido hablar con Hermione aun, tenía la esperanza de encontrarla en su laboratorio avanzando con la poción, pero no la encontró ahí, por lo visto tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

¿Cómo se sentiría Hermione cuando se enterara del engaño del pelirrojo? De solo pensarlo ardía por dentro. Ah… pero ya tenía listo el castigo a Weasley, esta vez sí que iba a gozar de un castigo, ahora la cosa era personal, y como buen representante de la casa de las serpientes, Severus ya sabía lo que le tenía preparado.

Se despertó con el llamado a sus aposentos, era muy temprano y solo se le ocurría una persona que podría molestarlo tan temprano, aunque Hermione habría ido directo a su laboratorio, no llamaría a la puerta de su dormitorio.

Con una bata a medio abrochar se dirigió a abrir la puerta, pero esta se terminó de abrir sola dando paso a Lucius Malfoy quien con su porte aristocrático y su andar característico apoyado en su bastón, solo miró a Severus con una ceja alzada y la mueca de asco al ver que recién se estaba levantando y que aún no se había siquiera duchado.

\- ¿A qué debo tú visita Lucius? - preguntó sin ningún ánimo de hacer conversación. Sabía perfectamente a que venía, y no le hacía gracia.

\- ¿Ya tienes lo que te pedí Severus? –

\- No, no he tenido tiempo para otra cosa que no sea las clases y pociones Lucius, no es como que no esté haciendo nada de mi vida – Severus se sentó en un sillón haciendo una invitación a Lucius a que lo imitara, invitación que fue ignorada por completo.

\- Sabes que esto es importante Severus, necesitamos terminar lo que el Señor Tenebroso comenzó, te garantizo que esta vez la limpieza será completa, no quedará ningún _Sangresucia_ que intervenga en mi gobierno, ya verás, la supremacía de la sangre está en nuestras manos, esta vez no vamos a fallar, ya no tenemos ninguna profecía de por medio que impida hacerme con el ministerio y exterminar la escoria que nos rodea.

\- ¿Y para eso vienes a mis habitaciones a primera hora de un lunes?, perfectamente podrías haber enviado una lechuza

\- No, necesitaba ver tu avance de los sangre pura que asisten este año a Hogwarts – Severus no pudo evitar una mueca al escuchar su petición.

\- No sé si pueda conseguir esa información Lucius, tal vez de la casa de Slytherin pueda hacer algo, pero no tengo el mismo acceso a los archivos de Minerva como con Albus – se defendió Severus, no tenía ninguna intención de apoyar la locura de Malfoy – ¿has hablado con Draco?

\- No, Draco cada vez me decepciona más, la traidora de Narcisa lo ha mantenido alejado de mi durante lo que va del año – no pudo evitar una mueca de asco al mencionar a su esposa – y hoy me informó que no irá a casa para las vacaciones de pascua, lo está convirtiendo en un _blando_ – su disgusto era evidente en el tono de voz.

\- ¿En un _Blando? – _preguntó extrañado Severus – ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Un blando, un tibio… es lo mismo – gritó exasperado – no puedo creer que me hagan esto – comentó en un tono resignado.

\- Tal vez ya es hora de que aceptes que Narcisa ya no quiere tener ninguna relación con su antigua vida Lucius…

\- Tonterías, lo mejor que nos puede suceder es que los _Sangresucia_ y traidores a la sangre desaparezcan de una vez por todas, estás conmigo ¿cierto Severus?- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Sabes que sí Lucius, no sé a qué viene tanto interrogatorio.

\- Necesito saber con quién cuento para esto, ya van muchas decepciones.- con un movimiento de su cabeza dio por terminada la visita y salió del despacho.

Severus se quedó viendo la puerta de su despacho por mucho tiempo después de que Lucius se hubiera ido. Lo que le pedía estaba fuera de sus planes, pero sabía que la única manera de mantenerlo a raya es dándole la razón y así poder ganar tiempo. Estaba agotado de toda esa mierda de la pureza de la sangre, iba a tener que conversar con Narcisa y Draco.

* * *

Estaba con Hermione trabajando en la poción, no podían cometer errores, el ingrediente a usar ese día era primordial para continuar con lo que se habían propuesto.

Se acercó lentamente por detrás de la chica, mientras observaba como revolvía suavemente la poción, estaban en un momento crucial. Cuando vio que llegaba el momento, se puso a su lado y lentamente fue añadiendo el polvo de alas de Ada, le había costado una pequeña fortuna y el sueño de dos días el conseguirlo, pero valía la pena, por ella todo lo que hiciera valía la pena.

\- Muy bien Granger, ahora solo queda dejar la poción en reposo por veinte horas contra cuatro de cocción por siete días. Recuerda que yo estaré con las clases de Potter las próximas dos semanas, por lo que deberás encargarte tú de estar al pendiente de esas cuatro horas.- mientras le explicaba, ella iba anotando las instrucciones mientras asentía.- esta semana la usaremos para ir a recolectar los ingredientes más comunes al bosque prohibido, para abastecernos de lo necesario para las pomadas y pociones necesarias para la enfermería, trabajo que dejaré a tu cargo, tómalo como unos créditos para tu maestría. Ya se acerca la fecha de tus exámenes, y los necesitarás. San Mungo no deja entrar a cualquiera como estudiante, solo a los mejores.

\- Está bien, sé que no va a ser fácil - contestó mientras se secaba el sudor con una pequeña toalla – está bien, yo me encargaré de todo lo que necesite la enfermería, cuenta conmigo – reafirmó dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Así me gusta – le sonrió, ya se estaba acostumbrando a entregarle esas pequeñas sonrisas, cada vez le costaba menos, se podría decir que le salían en forma espontánea.

Se la quedó mirando fijamente mientras con su toalla le terminaba de secar el rostro.

Hermione lo miró confundida, ya le había visto esa mirada anteriormente, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando sintió los labios de Severus sobre los suyos. No se lo esperaba, habían quedado que no volvería pasar, Severus se lo había prometido, pero tampoco lo rechazó. Sentía como le acariciaba los contornos de su rostro, bajando por su cuello siguiendo por sus brazos, se preguntaba cómo es que no hacía nada, pero es que tampoco podía. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no lo rechazaba, estaba empezando a sentir como un calor se alojaba en su bajo vientre. Hacía tiempo que no sentía esa reacción de su cuerpo, pero no lo rechazó, apoyó los brazos en el pecho de Severus y cerró los ojos. Solo cuando sintió las manos de él en su cintura atrayéndola más a su cuerpo mientras profundizaba el beso y se dio cuenta de que empezaba a corresponder fue cuando reaccionó, se separó de Severus lentamente, sin prisa. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento mientras trataba de serenar su respiración un tanto agitada.

\- Lo siento, yo… - trató de disculparse Hermione

\- No, soy yo quien se debe disculpar, no estuvo bien.

\- No, no estuvo bien, yo… será mejor que me retire… mañana debo enviar unos exámenes a la profesora Vector y será mejor que va… - no pudo seguir excusándose, solo lo miró una vez más a los ojos y salió rauda a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hermione no sabía qué hacer, o sea, sí si sabía, pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

Se había dado cuenta que empezaba a sentir algo por Severus Snape, ya no se podía engañar. Se daba cuenta por la reacción de su cuerpo al beso de Severus. El problema era que también quería a Ron. Él había estado siempre con ella… "_pero Severus ha estado contigo en los momentos más difíciles"_ le dijo su conciencia _"en cambio Ron solo está contigo porque quiere una cosa"_.

No podía creer que Ron solo quisiera acostarse con ella pero cada vez que estaban a solas él intentaba algo, ya ni siquiera le preguntaba cómo iba en la nueva investigación para la poción…

Debía apurarse si no quería llegar tarde a la cita con su profesor. Terminó de revisar unos trabajos que estaba haciendo de Astronomía, desde que había pedido ayuda a Minerva para seguir con la investigación, estaba ayudando con las clases de Astronomía y Runas Antiguas, así no sentía que abusaba de la confianza de la directora. Vio cómo su lechuza se dirigía al despacho de la profesora con su trabajo y exámenes que debía rendir mientras tomaba camino al interior de su dormitorio.

Se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y se dirigió rauda hacia las puertas del castillo, una vez afuera apareció en Hogsmade, en donde había quedado con el Profesor Snape para ir en busca de los ingredientes. Esperaba que Seve… el Profesor, no hiciera mención de lo sucedido la clase anterior, ella de por sí ya estaba nerviosa. No podía sacarse de la mente el recuerdo del beso de su profesor… pero ella amaba a Ron, no podía estar sintiéndose así con respecto a otro beso robado. Aunque el ladrón fuera Severus Snape.

\- Llega tarde Granger – le dijo en cuanto llegó al lugar acordado.

\- Lo siento, como le dije ayer necesitaba entregar unos trabajos… - no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, roja como estaba.

\- Pensé que había dejado claro que no iba a permitir distracciones en mi asignatura – y tomándole el mentón con los dedos, obligándola a mirarlo a ojos le dijo – Hermione, lo siento mucho, sé que te prometí que lo que sucedió en tus habitaciones y lo de ayer no volvería a pasar… a menos que tú lo desees así, pero me lo pones difícil, no sabes lo que me cuesta contenerme cuando se trata de ti. – la miraba a los ojos sin siquiera pestañear. Le estaba costando horrores no besarla nuevamente ahí mismo, pero se debía contener si no quería perder su confianza.

Y dándose vuelta, comenzó a caminar hacia fuera del pueblo en dirección a los terrenos del bosque prohibido.

Hermione se quedó en una pieza al escuchar a Severus, no se podía creer que le hubiera sacado en cara lo sucedido el día anterior…

Cuando logró reaccionar, él ya estaba bastante adelantado y tuvo que correr para alcanzarle.

No podía dejar de darle vuelta a lo sucedido el día anterior, por más que quisiera. Lo que más le inquietaba, era su propia reacción, realmente había deseado el beso de su profesor. Estaba claro que tenía mucha más experiencia que Ron… "_que sínica eres Hermione, ¿por qué no admites de una vez que Snape besa bien y que deseabas volver a sentir sus labios contra los tuyos?" "¡cállate! No sabes lo que dices, ¡por Merlín, es un profesor! Y yo, amo a Ron, no a Severus…" – ¡JA! Si claro, y ¿desde cuándo es "SEVERUS"?..._

Hermione iba tan concentrada en la conversación con su conciencia, que no escuchaba a su profesor mientras este le iba indicando las propiedades de la corteza de algunos árboles mientras iban de camino a su destino, hasta que Severus se detuvo de pronto y ella casi cae al suelo al chocar con el cuerpo de su profesor.

\- Granger, ¿en qué quedamos? ¡Nada de distracciones! – le dijo mientras la sujetaba de los brazos para que no cayera.

\- Lo siento Severus, iba distraída…

\- Usted se distrae con facilidad por lo que veo, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor…

\- Pero… - Hermione iba a protestar cuando se dio cuenta de que el profesor se estaba burlando de ella.

Severus no pudo evitar hacer esa pequeña broma, le encantaba hacerla rabiar y había quedado prendado al darse cuenta de que ella lo había llamado por su nombre.

Una vez que Hermione hubo recuperado el equilibrio, el profesor la soltó, sin dejar de acariciar los brazos de la chica por el camino. No lo pudo evitar, cada vez que estaba cerca de ella sus sentimientos fluían en él como la magia. Por eso no se había podido controlar el día anterior… por más que se lo reprochara el mismo.

Eso no puede volver a pasar, no señor. Y estaba seguro que ahora ella debía estar muy confundida, pero él ahora tenía información de primera mano de que el pelirrojo Weasley no era para ella. Pero, ¿cómo hacerla entender sin romper la promesa a Potter? ¿Cómo la podía convencer de que él estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarla, acompañarla a buscar a sus padres al fin del mundo si fuera necesario?

La soltó de los brazos mientras ella no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos, azorada por la situación.

\- Hermione…- le dijo en un susurro, mientras que con el dorso su mano le rozaba el pómulo derecho.

Hermione se quedó helada, no sabía que hacer o decir, en los ojos de Severus podía ver un cúmulo de sentimientos reprimidos, cariño, miedo, deseo…

Con un movimiento de su cabeza, se soltó del roce de su mano y miró a otro lado, rompiendo así el hechizo que se había formado entre ellos. Sin hacer caso a los fuertes latidos de su corazón, dio un paso a un lado y siguió caminando por el sendero, solo quería desaparecer y poner una distancia considerable con su profesor de Pociones – "_¡cobarde!" _le gritaba su conciencia. Sí, era una cobarde por no darle la razón a su conciencia y aceptar que deseaba un nuevo beso de su profesor.

Severus la quedó viendo mientras se alejaba caminando a paso raudo. Bajando la cabeza, se dispuso a seguirla. Tal vez alejarse un tiempo de ella serviría para poner en orden sus sentimientos y le dé tiempo a ella para poner en orden sus asuntos.

Cuando la alcanzó, solo caminó con ella a su lado en silencio. Una vez llegados a su destino le dijo con la voz más fría que encontró.

Muy bien Granger, tu tarea es encontrar los ingredientes necesarios para elaborar la poción revitalizante entre otras para la enfermería. Tiene hasta el anochecer, y recuerda que deben ser los mejores, debes comenzar con la preparación antes de cuarto menguante.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando, no entendía a este hombre… primero la besa, le declara su amor, otro día la vuelve a besar, al siguiente como si nada hubiera pasado, y ahora, después de acariciarla (porque estaba segura que lo del brazo también había sido una caricia…) va y la envía sola a buscar los ingredientes… bufó, ya más molesta que confundida, dándose media vuelta, emprendió la marcha hacia el bosque que tenía delante.

Severus se dispuso a leer un rato mientras la esperaba, no debía demorar más de unas horas… horas que aprovecharía para reprocharse de mil maneras como puede ser tan débil con ella.

* * *

Harry iba de muy buen humor a encontrarse con Hermione, ya tenía la autorización de Minerva para que ella le reemplace en sus clases y así no torturar a los alumnos de primero, solo quedaba que ella aceptase su propuesta.

Cuando llegó a su destino, golpeó con fuerza la puerta a la vez que la llamaba. Al ver que nadie respondía, dio media vuelta para salir a buscarla cuando vio la puerta del despacho de Severus, dándose una palmada en la frente, se dirigió a la puerta a llamar a su colega, sabiendo que era muy probable que Hermione se encontrara con él en sus tutorías o en su defecto, preparando la poción para lo de sus padres.

Luego de esperar sus buenos cinco minutos, sintió como alguien se acercaba a abrir la puerta; Severus, al ver que era Harry quien llamaba se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

\- Potter, ¿a qué debo tu visita?

\- Severus, en realidad necesito hablar con Hermione… ¿está ella contigo? – preguntó mientras observaba a todos los rincones del despacho.

\- Ella se encuentra en el laboratorio, ¿te puedo ayudar? – al ser muy reservado con su espacio, no quería que Potter averiguara la entrada a su laboratorio personal.

\- La verdad, creo que también necesito conversar esto contigo… - dijo rascándose el inicio de su sien derecha.

\- Te escucho – invitó a Harry a sentarse frente de su escritorio mientras él ocupaba su lugar al otro lado.

\- Verás profesor… - Severus al escuchar como lo llamaba, solo levantó la comisura de su labio, por lo visto, las viejas costumbres no se quitaban de la noche a la mañana.

\- Ya no soy tu profesor…

\- Lo sé, lo sé – se disculpó mientras levantaba las manos para calmar a Severus, o tal vez para calmarse él. – es la costumbre…

\- Entiendo – dijo mientras lo incitaba a continuar.

\- Estuve hablando con Minerva sobre mi reemplazo, sé que habíamos acordado que tú ibas a tomar mis clases en mi ausencia, pero sé que estás con tantas cosas que no creo que sea justo que te traspase otra carga más… - no sabía cómo abordar realmente el tema, y al ver la cara de incredulidad de parte de Snape, se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba haciendo tan bien como creía – ¡no digo que no seas capaz! Yo sé que puedes, pero pensé que, tal vez ¿podríamos convencer a Hermione para que me reemplace? Digo, a ella le gusta enseñar, y así no tienes tanta carga, sé que no te gustan los niños pequeños, y yo creí que sería buena idea, y si a ti no te molesta…

Harry cada vez balbuceaba más y más al ver la cara de Severus de desconcierto, luego de disgusto ara terminar en una clara demostración de diversión al saber exactamente el motivo de su nerviosismo.

\- Potter, tal vez estas queriendo decir con tu balbuceo, que prefieres que Granger de tus clases, para que los "pobres alumnos de primero no tengan que pasar por _la tortura_ que tú y tus amigos pasaron en mi clase" – terminó él por Harry, no pasando por alto el rubor que cubrió el rostro del moreno.

\- Bueno… si lo planteas así… digo, no es que tu seas un mal profesor, pero…

\- Déjalo así Potter – cortó la pobre excusa de Harry – no es que no me guste tu idea, ambos sabemos lo corto que estoy de tiempo, solo que Granger estará muy ocupada estas semanas como para que además se distraiga con tus clases… así que tus queridos alumnos tendrán que soportar al murciélago de la mazmorra te guste o no.

\- Pero... – intentó rebatir Harry.

\- Sin peros Potter, no voy a sacrificar toda una investigación en post de la salud mental de unos cuantos críos.

\- No es justo, ni siquiera se lo ha preguntado, usted no puede decidir por ella.

\- Claro que puedo, ella es mi alumna, soy su tutor y estamos en medio de una investigación, yo decido si puede o no dar clases adicionales – con esto se levantó y le señaló la puerta a Harry.- fin de la discusión Potter, espero no tener que repetir lo conversado.

Harry se levantó con furia, tenía la quijada fuertemente cerrada, se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no abrir la boca y cometer el error de hablar de más, solo se dio media vuelta y salió del despacho sin despedirse de Snape.

Severus solo se sentó una vez cerrada la puerta. No iba a poner en riesgo la poción que tanto le había dedicado.

Se pasó los dedos por el labio mientras pensaba… sabía que Hermione podría con el puesto de Potter, pero secretamente la quería para él, no le gustaba la idea de que pasara tiempo sola con Potter, sabía que eran como hermanos… pero _más vale prevenir que lamentar_ dictaba el dicho muggle.

Con ese pensamiento volvió al laboratorio a disfrutar de lo que quedaba para compartir con Hermione.

Lo que Severus no sospechaba, era que Harry igual pensaba hablar con Hermione…

* * *

**_Hola a todos los que aún siguen por ahí después de meses desaparecida, solo les diré que no voy a abandonar la historia, está planeada y estructurada hasta el capítulo final, solo que no he tenido el tiempo para escribir._**

**_Este capítulo está dedicado a mi beta, que hoy está de cumpleaños ¡este va por ti guapa! Que lo pases súper. ¡Sabes que te quiero un montón! Muack._**

**_Ahora al capítulo, me encanta Severus cuando se preocupa así por Harry dándole poción de Murtlap, ¿no es tierno? Jajaja y la conversación uff… ¿Quién cree que Harry hace bien en prohibirle a Severus que no le cuente nada a Hermione? Veamos si puede lograrlo hmmm._**

**_¡Ay! Lucius, Lucius… tú y tu manía de la limpieza del mundo mágico… ¿qué pretendes?_**

**_Hermione ha sentido mariposas en el estómago… y las ha causado Severus (aplaude entusiasmada), Me gusta cuando Hermione se pone en plan "conversaciones con ella misma" XD, aunque no lo crean, de esas conversaciones siempre sale algo bueno… por lo menos a mí me funciona. Y ese minuto de debilidad… pobre Severus._**

**_Levante la mano los que quieren que Hermione de las clases por Severus… estamos seguros que Harry si, XD._**

**_Como siempre, un saludo especial a las chicas del escuadrón Snape, ¡son geniales chicas!_**

**_Un enorme GRACIAS a las que se dan un tiempo para comentar, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, no olvido a las que leen en silencio, las que ponen en favoritos y alerta… para todas un abrazo cibernético XD._**

**_Por esta vez no hay tanda comercial… no quiero dar más lata de la necesaria._**

**_Nos estamos leyendo._**

**_Valitos._**

**_PD. Para las que creen que este fue un capítulo de transición… están en lo cierto XD_**


End file.
